Yugioh Snow White
by Wordsorcereress
Summary: One evil Queen, one beautiful amethyst eyed youth, one magic mirror and a nice heap of magic. (It's another one!) Can the fairest of them all overcome the many curses of his step mother? With help from his firends? Can true love really conqure all? And what seven creatures are living in the forest in my twisted version of Snow white? YY MM BR SJ IMa.
1. Seer, Witch and Magic Mirror

**Ahhhhh! Finished chapter 1... FINALLY! *face palming on desk***

**Yami: What happened now?**

**Ryou: writers block, it really threw her out of wack. Plus her coffee supply ran out again.**

**I'm sooo out of syinc. I need caffine! Now! *hugging Yugi and Pharaoh Plushie* I'll be alright in the morning, I'm sure.**

**Yugi: What's the story this time?**

**Ah-ha! Yugioh Snow White! Once again Disney based but with my own twists that we all love so much... *Muses are giving me a blank look* okay! I like them. :)**

**Yami: I'm not in this too much am I?**

**Nope, sorry! And neither is Marik, Bakura, or Seto. But there will be Puppyshipping, Brozeshipping, Tendershipping, Pleashipping, Puzzleshipping and possibly mentions of others, but I can't remember their names MaiXValon for example...**

**Ryou: Who's who in this story?**

**Yugi is snow white.**

**Yugi: ... Okay? I think...**

**Yami is the Prince.**

**Yami: Clearly!**

**Ryou, Malik and Joey are Yugi's personal servants!**

**Ryou: So that's my role, again. You already did this in Yugioh Robin Hood you plonker!**

**I know, but I couldn't think of what else to have you as, but at least your in it, just go with it lovely. *pats head gently* I've got Bakura in there to flirt with you.**

**But as I was saying, the Evil Queen is Vivian (Finally I can offically bash her!), the huntsman is Raphael and Yugi's parents are my Oc's. The 'seven dwafs' will remain a mystery until we get to that chapter, because that's my main twist in this story, you'll love it! I'm so excited for it!**

**Please enjoy and give me lots of encoragement, I need it because life insn't exactly 100 percent at the moment and I'm also running low on 'writing drive', please be nice LONG Reviews please!**

**Enjoy! Don't own, you know what I mean!**

* * *

Once, very long ago, there was a beautiful Queen. She was quite young, but she was married to the King who ruled over a pretty little Kingdom filled with forests, meadows, villages, towns and which was most famous for it's variety of flowers.

The Queen was called Ran, she had long hair that was brown-red with the tips a dark pink-amethyst, her eyes were a blue grey and her skin was pale with cheeks that could go as red as tomatoes when she got embarrassed. She was very beautiful, but she wasn't vain, in fact she was the most modest person anyone could meet.

No one knew this better than her lady in waiting Mai. Mai had lavender eyes and long, thick blond hair with pale skin. The Queen was very fond of wishes, though they seldom came true.

But on this day she made a wish that would change the Kingdom.

Because, for all her beauty and kindness she had two unfortunate problems that had been with her since birth, one was that she had a weak heart and this stopped her from doing anything strenuous. But the second caused her the most heartache, she couldn't conceive children very well, or possibly at all. She worried that her beloved husband would hate her for this, but he loved her just the same and was very supportive through her times of self disappointment.

But on this day in springtime, Queen Ran and her lady in waiting Mai were enjoying a lovely warm day in the Palace gardens, they were chatting like schoolgirls while sewing some cloth under a cherry tree to pass the time.

Ran was laughing at a joke Mai had made and was careless with her needle. "Ouch!" she gasped as the sharp point pricked her index finger. Three drops of blood fell onto the petals that carpeted the ground.

Mai gasped "Majesty! Are you alright?" she reached to her dress and ripped off a little lace, her long lacy dress so full of fluttering add-on's that one missing piece wasn't noticed.

Ran let Mai bandage her finger "Thank you Mai, gods above that was careless of me"

Mai laughed "You should be more careful My Queen, come, let's head inside, that ridicules meeting has to be over with by now"

Ran nodded and reached down to pick up her embroidery when she saw the three drops of blood on the white petals. Ran paused and looked carefully. The dark wood root of the cherry tree looked like black hair, the petals formed the skin of a face, and the three drops of blood made up the little lips. Ran sat back on the bench and sighed.

Mai looked back and saw that the young Queen hadn't followed her "Majesty?" she asked, "Is anything wrong?" Ran kept staring forlornly at the image of a child's face, she took off her two earrings of amethyst jewels and placed them as eyes in the imaginary face. Mai frowned in confusion "Majesty? Please stop playing games, is something the matter?"

Ran looked up at Mai and smiled sadly "Wouldn't it be wonderful, Mai? To have a child with hair like ebony, eyes like amethysts, lips like the blood-red rose and skin like cherry blossoms… like snow" she looked back at her image and felt a longing for such a child.

Mai sat next to her and saw the image her Queen saw "Oh, my lady, such a child would be more beautiful than the flowers" she said proudly.

Ran nodded "Yes… I wish I could have a child like that" she clasped her hands and wished, she wished so hard that the stars in the daytime sky felt it. She wished for it so hard that it came true.

* * *

King Charlie, a handsome and kind young King with long blond hair and blue eyes, he had slightly tanned skin but was mostly pale. He paced anxiously outside the healers chambers, Mai had left a while ago, with permission, so that she could go and marry a young man called Valon, but she had sent lots of letters for every scrap of news about her beloved Queen and her child.

Charlie looked up as the screaming stopped, a baby's cries soon filled the air. A young healer came out with a wriggling bundle, but she had a sad face. "My King, you have a son" she said softly "But, I'm very sorry, your Highness, Queen Ran didn't make it" she lowered her head "Her heart wasn't strong enough, it was a miracle that the child survived"

Charlie closed his eyes and a few tears escaped his eyes, he looked up after a short minuet and then held his arms out for his son, the result of their love "Did she request a name?" he asked as he picked up the bundle.

The healer nodded "Yugi" she said simply.

Charlie stared down at the baby angel in his arms, the baby was beautiful. He had skin like cherry blossoms, it glowed with health, his hair was mainly ebony with the tips a dark pink-amethyst like his Mother's, but he had golden bangs growing at the edge of his hairline. His lips were very pink, they would darken to red as he got older, he was as small as a doll, tiny fists, tiny chubby arms, little round face with cheeks of baby fat, the cheeks were lightly pink and wet as he was crying.

Charlie smiled at him and rocked his tiny body gently, his son was the very essence of his wife's wish "Yugi… your perfect" he sighed before kissing his forehead. Yugi jumped a little then his large eyes, they took up most of his face, opened and looked up at the man holding him.

Both Charlie and the healer gasped, the eyes were amethyst jewels, so beautiful and so pure, sparkling with light. The boy looked up at his Father with an intense gaze before cooing, like he was greeting him. Charlie smiled again and cuddled the baby angel carefully "Yugi, my little boy" he sighed out. Yugi cooed again.

* * *

Two years later King Charlie took his two year old son to the village healer, it was a tradition to take all royal children to see one who could foretell their futures, they never told specifics as the future could always change, but they did tell of a few things to make their lives better.

Yugi was a darling little boy, very pretty with large curious eyes, delicate pale skin and a gentle nature. He clung to his Father's arm and shyly smiled or waved at those who were staring before blushing pink and hiding his face in his Dad's arm.

The village girls were all squealing at how cute he was and the boys were also having their own 'manly-he-is-cute' episodes. Yugi was in a little pair of blue pants with a white short sleeved shirt. He looked up at his Dad and pulled on his sleeved, a slight crease in his forehead as he tried to voice his confusion with his eyes.

Charlie knew his son was anxious and confused in a strange new place, he sighed and scooped up the tiny child, Yugi at once fisted the cloth of his robes in his tiny grip and whimpered slightly.

Charlie kissed his forehead "Don't worry, just one more minuet and we'll be there, you'll like Isis, she's very kind"

Yugi nodded slightly before hiding his face in Charlie's robes again. The seer's house was a modest little caravan with some humble flower boxes under small windows, the entire thing was built from wood with little pink and red beams painted on. A friendly grey pony was eating grass right next to it.

Charlie knocked gently. "Come in, my King and young Prince, I was expecting you" a cool voice said from inside the house.

Charlie let himself in and the guards stood outside but were relaxed as Isis would foresee any bad events.

Inside was like a herbalists place, herbs hung from the walls and ceilings, dried flowers dotted the walls with tiny portraits of places and people. There was a strange aura in the house, like everything was still and that there was nothing that could disturb you once you were inside it.

Isis sat on the single bed at the end of the carriage "Welcome Prince and King, I know your journey was well" she smiled. No one needed to tell her many things, she knew most important stuff before it happened.

King Charlie laughed heartily "It's good to see you Isis, how have you been? You look well"

The woman had crystal clear blue eyes, ones that saw beyond and further, smooth skin the colour of coffee. Her frame was slender and yet womanly, her clothes being a simple headdress with a white shirt and skirt designed to give the impression of a dress. Isis smiled "Yes, my King, my time has been very pleasant. Please take a seat" she gestured to the armchair and little stool set out for them.

Charlie placed Yugi on the seat and sat down himself, holding onto the two year olds' hand. Yugi was staring at everything around him, but he hadn't said a word as of yet, he was a very shy child by nature, but he seemed very relaxed here. Isis had a little tray on her bed, she picked up a steaming cup and handed it to the King "Soothing tea is good for the weary" she said cryptically.

Charlie took it gratefully "But I am not tired" he protested as he took a sip.

Isis nodded "In body, true. In soul and heart, you are weary, heart less so because of the young one. I find that when missing someone, a cure is to take a drink of soothing tea and remember something nice about them" she picked up a smaller cup of honeyed water and handed it to Yugi "Blow, young one" she advised, chuckling as he clumsily did.

Charlie nodded seriously "You know about dear Ran then"

Isis nodded "I heard from the neighbouring town at the time, I offer my sympathy, and I apologise for not appearing at her funeral, I hope you understand that others needed my help more than one who had passed"

Charlie sighed "I understand"

Isis drank her tea before smiling at Yugi "Tell me your name young one" she both asked and commanded.

Yugi looked up at the woman shyly and his shoulders began to climb up to rest by his head, he was shy. "Yugi…" he mumbled, his voice like a little bell.

Isis smiled "Yugi… well, Prince Yugi, would you like to come and sit here?" he patted the bed next to her. "It's more comfortable than that stool, and I have a gift for you" Yugi's eyes lit up at the mention of a present, he got up and crawled up onto the bed beside the seer. Isis pulled out a golden box filled with broken pieces. "Do you know what this is?" she asked him.

Yugi shook his head but had wide eyes "It's a puzzle, you can see it, but you can't" she explained "Put it together and you'll know what your treasure really is" Yugi took it with wide eyes.

"Th-Thank you" he said with shining honesty, he leaned up and kissed the seer on the cheek, surprising her pleasantly with the gesture, before sitting back and trying a few things out.

Isis touched her cheek and smiled warmly "What a sweetie" she chuckled.

Charlie smiled "He is always like this whenever someone gives him something, so grateful. You're his friend for life now, anyone who gets a kiss off of him is wrapped around his little finger" the proud Father explained while watching Yugi putting pieces together with an adorable pout, he loved games and puzzles. Of course Isis already knew that.

Isis nodded "Right, let's get down to business" she folded her hands together but before she started looking into Yugi's future she opened her eyes and said something every important. "My King, there are some things you must know before I tell you what I can see. One is that I cannot see everything, I'm a seer but some things are not meant to be seen until they come to pass" the King nodded. Isis spoke again "The second thing, is not every future is what you would like, many have tried to change their children's fate, and by doing that you may only encourage what you wish to avoid, or change the fate to a tragic end"

"But" Isis raised a hand "Saying that, the future isn't set in stone and Yugi may very well change his own path"

Charlie nodded and Isis began to see into the future, for a long time she just meditated, but then she gasped "I see… the young prince will fall in love with another prince, they are inseparable, it will be love at first sight, they will be happy together" she smiled as she spoke. But then her eyebrows lowered in a frown "But… closer to the present, I can see that Yugi will soon be without both parents…" Charlie paled at her words.

Isis raised both hands to her temple "Something hangs over his future, blocking it from my eyes, I cannot see past his eighteenth year… he is not dead, some tragedy hangs over him…"

Isis slowly woke up from her trance and looked up at the worried King. Charlie was gripping the arms of his chair very tightly "I am going to die soon?" he asked tensely.

Isis nodded sadly "It is a solid part of the future, I think that some decision in the very near future will assure this"

Charlie sighed "Oh gods… Yugi will be all alone" the young prince was just happily playing with his present, not knowing of his future at all.

Isis nodded "But, begging your pardon, that is not the event that concerns me the most, his future is dark past his eighteenth, I can see that he will fall in love and be happy for a while, but that darkness… I'm troubled" she summed up shortly.

Charlie nodded "That concerns me too, but… is there any happiness through those events?"

Isis closed her eyes before nodding "Yes, love will make him so happy that the stars will feel it" she smiled "I think that there is a big chance that he'll be happy once past those events" she opened her eyes and looked up "You had better head home, it's not good to be caught in the rain" she lectured.

Charlie looked outside, but only saw sunshine, but he knew better than to criticise as Isis was almost guaranteed to be right about the weather. The storm that raged later was just ominous. Charlie stared out of the window and sighed very sadly, he was worried for Yugi. Yugi would soon be without him and he wanted to make sure that Yugi would be well cared for. He got up and looked at the portrait of his former wife "Dearest, please understand that my heart belongs to you, but this is for Yugi. He'll need a mother for when I'm gone" he smiled at her.

_It's for the best._

* * *

A week later King Charlie announced that he was looking for another wife. Many noble women and girls appeared before him and begged to be the royal bride. Charlie was very avoidant with those types of women, Yugi was very confused as to why so many new people were around and spent most of the time sitting on his little throne, out of the way, playing with the puzzle he was given.

Just over a month later Charlie finally chose a woman to be his bride. She was called Vivian Wong, she was a noblewoman from China, she was very beautiful, her beautify being compared to the moon and to crystalline ice. She hard long dark hair that she always washed with silver laced shampoo, her skin she spent about an hour each day beautifying and her nails and lashes were always perfect, as were her painted lips.

Her eyes were brown and they sparkled as she used eye drops to make them look better and to improve her vision, she plucked her eyebrows, used makeup, dressed in the latest and best made clothes, she used very tip in the book to make her beauty legendary.

Yugi was very shy of her, not really warming up to her no matter how nice she was, she always gave him a little present every time she saw him, not always fancy ones, nice ones like a miniature panda bear toy from her homeland. Yugi took it and cuddled it, thinking it was cute, and he thanked her with perfect manners, yet he was still painfully reluctant to be around the woman.

Charlie chose this woman to be his second wife, and carer for Yugi when he died. He asked her to look after Yugi and she promised.

Yugi presented an engagement present on the courts behalf, it was a large ornate mirror that was said to be magical and answer any question. Vivian stood before it, very sceptical, and then asked it "Magic mirror, what's for lunch today?"

The surface shimmered and a face like a fiery mask appeared and answered her "The best dish in the Palace, a tribute to your homeland, Chinese noodles with a choice of other morsels"

Vivian was delighted when the mirror was exactly correct! Down to the morsels that were served alongside. As soon as everyone was gone she tip toed up to the mirror and whispered "Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who is the fairest of the all?"

The mask appeared again and the voice whispered back "My Queen, you are most truly fair, from your cherry lips to your night black hair" Vivian smirked and moved on as if nothing had happened.

Charlie married her and at first everything was well, Yugi was still very distant and clung to Charlie a lot when he wasn't working on his puzzle. Charlie tried to help him with it but Yugi seemed to be making more progress on his own. Charlie laughed "You must show it to me once it's finished" he gently ran a hand through Yugi's star shaped hair.

Yugi smiled "Yes Papa" he agreed before picking up the next piece.

Yet one Month later things changed for the worse.

Vivian's beauty was a mask for her true evil face, she was very cruel and only cared about beauty and power.

As soon as her new husband was asleep and his guard was down, the month anniversary they had been married she took out a knife and killed him. She staged it to look like an assassination, claiming that a hysterical woman who wanted to be the royal bride came in and killed him.

She was believed.

Yugi cried, completely heartbroken that his beloved Father had died. The entire kingdom mourned and it was like the sun just couldn't shine the same without him.

The King's council, once the funeral had been completed, went on to look at possible heirs to the throne. Unfortunately there was only Yugi, and he was only three years old, too young to rule.

Vivian, still in her mourning robes, came forwards with a pretty and sympathetic smile. She offered to stand as the Queen until Yugi was ready, old and able enough to rule, which in her mind was never. The council were bewitched by her beauty and kind words so agreed to this.

Yugi was the only one who saw her true face that day and he was very afraid of her, his happy days with his Father were gone and his step Mother was Queen.

Isis had been right.

* * *

Yugi grew up a lovely and beautiful young teen, he grew in natural beauty and also in inner beauty, he was so kind and forgiving, it was like he was an angel who lost his way to heaven and decided to stay on earth.

Many were interested in him, but Yugi didn't want someone who was interested in only his looks and position, he wanted true love.

But his life wasn't perfect, Vivian was rather dominating as Queen. Vivian often accused the beautiful youth of bad manners and bad behaviour and in punishment often made him work like a servant or slave in his own Palace until she had 'forgiven' him for his crime or misdeed.

But in truth Vivian was a little worried, she worried that her stepson would grow to be more beautiful than she, she made him work to try and hide his growing beauty.

Every day she consulted her magic mirror, the only memento of her late husband that she kept, she would step before it inside her secret chamber, just off of her bedroom, and she'd twirl and smile and giggle before it. The room was a hall of mirrors and her beauty was shown to her from every angle, once she had finished her foolish gazing she's step before the one mirror that didn't reflect her and asked it.

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?"

The mirror's face appeared, a mask of fire who knew all but the future. "My Queen, you are most truly fair, from your cherry lips to your night black hair"

Vivian would squeal in delight and go back to her foolish admiring. As long as the mirror declared Vivian the fairest of them all Yugi was safe. And for fifteen years the answer remained the same. Until…

* * *

**Yami: Cliffhanger?!**

**Yup!**

**Ryou: What happens next?**

**Chapter two!**

**Yami: Smartass!**

**Yugi: Yami! Stop being rude! *smacks his shoulder* well at least I'm safe for now, and I'm good looking.**

**Yeah your good looking! Your going to be the cutest little guy on this story! Now let's move on; I'd like reviews that will inspire me! Also, could some of you make me laugh? I'm so tired out because of school... I've also got lots of home work, I need emotional drive!**

**Ryou: Hurry and review, nice LONG ones, so that she'll update sooner! I want to know what happens!**

**Yugi: I want to know what your twist is!**

**You'll find out. :)**


	2. One Thousand Steps

**Update time!**

**OMG that was like an explosion of reviews! I got 16 for chapter 1, 16!**

**Ryou: That's amazing!**

**I know, I'm so gobsmacked! I can't believe that so many people liked it! *happy-happy-super-hyper-spaz-dance!* Okay I'm done, everyone should victory dance when they're happy or when they have a Win moment, it makes that moment so much better!**

**Yami: I do that when I win duels... *gets stares* what? You don't see it because the camera angle isn't on me at the time! I happen to be an awsome dancer!**

**Yugi: Yeah... he is, very sexy. *giggling***

**How do you two/three always manage to swing the conversation to seduction? It's kinda annoying the um-teeth time you do it!**

**Ryou: Reviews!**

**Right! *grabs list from printer* okay, my list of awsome review people starts with;**

**Cheshire  
*teary eyes* That is the nicest review I have ever had! *crying with happiness* I'm so glad you liked it and that your friends do too, and you English is perfect, don't worry about Gramma, it is better than mine on when I'm having a bad day *Giggle* Glad you like my penname, you can call me Amme-chan for short. :) Do you really think I'll be a good author? That's so sweet of you! *hugging you* your so nice! I'm blushing so much right now! I'm so glad you think I'm adding to Disney and not killing it, because I am a huge Disney fan and would never put it down for the world! Please keep reviewing becuase I think yours is THE best I've ever had! You won't have to wait long for updates if you keep putting up nice reviews like that! I promise!**

**naomi  
Thanks for the review! Hope to hear from you in later chapters!**

**TheGuardian'sOfTheFishbowl  
What an awsome penname! Thanks for the review, it made me laugh :) and don't worry, the longer and more reviews I get the faster the updates will be because I will be motivated! (Drama queen...)**

**Doragon-chan  
Thank you, hope to hear from you later too!**

**PhantomBrat  
Thank you so much! (hee hee, my fav word: Awsome!) and I hope the rest of the chapters live up to the standards of the opening chapter!**

**Ranko twin  
Hey! I have news for Yami; you DO sing! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! That was kinda funny :) Yep this is Disney based, sorry for the bad news but Yugi's going to be rather meek, he does handle a dagger at once point if that makes you feel any better? You are right in your assumption the seven dwarfs are not dwarfs in my story! but something else entirely! I'm glad you liked Yugi's Mum and Isis, and Vivian will get her time as an old hag don't you worry! Ryou, Joey and Malik all have their wonderful entrances here! Please keep reviewing!**

**SangoMarie  
Good luck in that midterm! Thanks for reviewing! And for making me laugh! Yeah, I've leaned away from Egypt in this one, just for a change, not that there is anything wrong with Egypt! I just needed something... fresh for this story. :) Keep reviewing for me!**

**Singingstar09  
Yeah, a little sad, but I figured get the bad stuff over with quickly so that I can get to the awsomeness of the story! I'm happy you agree with my casting choice, it was a toss up between Mai and Vivian, and to be honest, I like Mai too much to use her as an evil character, so Vivian it was! (also I've been waiting to bash her for three whole stories!) Yugi will be doing some singing, yep, I just don't always agree with Snow White's song choice, I've put better songs in place at some points because there are some songs here that I just detest. and something good will come along for Yugi... it's commonly in the form of someone red eyed and sexy. LOL Keep reviewing and thank you!**

**Magi Magi Magician Gal  
Yep, it's the Vivian train wreck! On it's way and here to pay *club and flame thrower* Yugi is very cute, especailly as a kid! *lovelove!* When will the next- LOL no, I'm not going to ask, I understand completely! Hope to hear from you more soon!**

**ChaoticArisu13  
Thank you for the review I hope the rest lives up to the standard!**

**yugioh4ever  
I love the penname... Moving on! Right, Snow white & the huntsman? No I'm not following that, it's the kiddy happy happy Disneyversion, but with a whole stir-mixture of twists! for example it's not the Seven Dwarfs, it the Seven ... :) I can't give that away yet, because that is my key twist, it will liven up the entire thing and let me use characters I've not been able to before. :)**

**PhantomChaosMagician  
I love the penname... Glad to see that someone's very excited for more! Thanks!**

**InuYoiushi  
Hello again! This will be Puzzleshipping so it's Yami who's featured here. what happens next is this; chapter 2! LOL I'm mad, but you already guessed that right?**

**Digidestined fangirl  
Glad you liked it, and I have no plans as of yet to upset the story ending more than I already have :)**

**Pharaoh Silver  
Hey someone new! Thanks for the review! Glad you like my evil Queen casting, she was quite an easy choice really though :) more right now:**

**dragonwolf416  
Do whatever I want to Vivian? *flame thrower* mmm... best day ever! I'm not so sure about the weapon, good idea, do you mind explaining it some more? (keep in mind that I can't just put it in there randomly, has to make sense) Dartz? Well he's not scedualed to make any appearance in this story... thank goodness... If you want more Dartz try reading my recent oneshot. :) "What Went Wrong"**

**phew! That's them all!**

**Ryou: what a great result!**

**I know! I'm so damn chuffed! This response is amazing! I could hug and kiss and worship you all!**

**Yami: Your weird.**

**Be silent! Erm... can I just say that this chapter was kinda hard to write and, personlly, I don't think it's onw of my best, but I shall put more effort into the others to get them up to the standard I like. So please don't be put off if this chapter is a bit 'bland' compared to the others! I'll make it up!**

**Ryou: You'll be just fine, one bad means all the others will be twice as good!**

**Yeah, I should warn you guys I've had an accident and typing isn't going too fast, I should be recovered in a few days because it was very minor, but it's still hindering.**

**Yugi: *hugs* you should really be more careful Amme-chan.**

**I know... but I'm still in one piece and I'm going to bounce back better than ever!**

**Ryou: *smiles* thats the spirit, please review and give her good reviews to encorage her! Amme-chan doesn't own Yugioh or Snow white or any other random thing she puts in here that belongs to someone else.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Yugi woke up in his warm bed when the sunlight touched his closed eyes. He turned away from it with a sleepy grumble and slowly his violet eyes fluttered open, the eighteen year old teen sat up and stretched the silk covers pooled around his waist.

Yugi groaned slightly as the last of the nights sleep left him. "Ah!" he sighed before getting up and heading into his bathroom. Yugi lit a little fire in the stove and opened a valve to let in some clean water into the bathtub. Yugi often did things for himself, not wanting to be a burden to others, he was very kind and all the servants loved him and were honoured to call him a friend.

Yugi fed the fire and soon the water of his bath began to steam. Yugi jumped in and sighed in bliss as he relaxed in the heat of the water, it was heavenly. Yugi washed his white skin before reaching out of his bath to turn the fire's heat into the room instead of just the bath water.

Just as he was relaxing into his soak a knock at the door came. Yugi looked up, an arm coming across to hide himself slightly "Who is it?" he called.

"It's us Yugi, are you decent?"

Yugi smiled as he laughed "I'm in the bath!" he called back.

"Ah, decent enough" a Brooklyn voice decided and in came one of Yugi's personal servants and best friends. He was a rough looking blond who was rather good looking even though he was naturally roguish. He had dirty blond hair, even when freshly washed, and he had very lightly tanned skin, his eyes were brown but slightly honey toned, he had a great sense of humour and a bit of a spark-y temper, but he was a great friend. He had a red shirt and light brown pants on.

Just behind him came in two other blonds. One was a platinum blond called Malik he was Egyptian so he had the dark tan that came with the nationality, he was taller than Joey, just about, and he had a wicked sort of face that could be kind or a little sadistic. He was mostly kind though, he had lavender eyes and wore a lavender shirt with black trousers. "Sorry for barging in" he said with a grin, seeing as Yugi was up to his shoulders in the bathwater, trying to hide a little.

Ryou smiled and lifted up a bottle of shampoo "You know that getting your bath ready is our job" he knelt on a bench built into the stone tub and began to rub the bubbly stuff into Yugi's hair. Ryou was the gentlest of the three servants, he had albino skin with hair like snow, he had dark chocolate eyes that were like a deer's at times as they had very long lashes, even for a boy.

Yugi giggled, closing his eyes so that his eyes wouldn't sting if the soap fell down his face "But I was up first, there was no point waking you three up just because I wanted a bath" Yugi was still the best looking of the three even though, he often said, each person held their own beauty or handsomeness and it was only a matter of seeing it.

Malik sighed and began to get Yugi's things for the day ready "I've said this a million times before, Yugi, you're too nice" he elbowed Joey, who was eyeing up the breakfast Ryou had insisted on getting before they arrived. "Not for you" he scolded.

Yugi laughed slightly "He can have something if he wants, I'll just fill up at lunch"

Ryou smiled and picked up a jug of water "You _are_ too nice… hand over your nose" he warned just as he dumped it over Yugi's drooping hair.

Yugi squealed as the water closed its icy grip over him "_It's cold_!" he shrieked, making Ryou jump and the other two howl with laughter. Yugi soon got the joke and rolled his eyes at Joey and Malik "Thanks guys, I'm getting out now before you can think of something else to do to me" he said, taking the towel and wrapping himself up.

Ryou tugged the sniggering blonds out of the room "You two are mean! Yugi didn't need that!" he scolded with a tug to their ears.

"Aw come on Ryou! It was funny!"

Yugi giggled lightly as he rubbed his hair dry. "Don't worry, I'm not mad, it was a little funny" he was used to their pranks… Yugi stepped into a light purple tunic with gold stitches and then joined his friends in the main room, it was now toasty warm as he'd lit the fire so early.

Malik kneeled up behind Yugi on the bed and, as Yugi ate his breakfast- or what was left of it- he worked a comb through Yugi's hair, only he had the patience to do it everyday, also he secretly enjoyed it. Joey and Ryou sat near them and they chatted idly until Yugi had finished.

Malik smiled and patted Yugi's newly spiked up hair "Okay, all done"

Yugi smiled up at him "Thanks Malik, I never understand how you never get cross at it, I do" he pulled at one of his blond bangs "Tangles and defies gravity before I'm halfway through it!"

Ryou laughed and passed Yugi his jewellery "That's how Malik's so called 'feminine side' comes out I guess" he said with a giggle. If such a side existed.

Malik pouted and threw the comb at him "Oh shut it! At least I'm not going around arranging flowers and trying to write poetry! Talk about girly" he teased back.

Yugi and Joey just laughed as the two began to bicker, Ryou getting all defensive as he loved writing, wanted to have his work published and to be able to write like a noble one day, and Malik saying he only wanted to look presentable before all the rich snobs. Joey leaned over to Yugi and whispered "I bet you they'll still be at it by the time your at that meeting"

Yugi chuckled and fitted his final earring. He only had a necklace, earrings, his Mother's ring that fit on his right third finger and a simple crown like a circlet, all in gold as it matched the stitching, but his ring was gold with silver veins, so it matched anything. "Maybe we'd better stop them"

Joey shrugged "But its fun!" he protested, tugging Yugi towards the door.

Yugi shook his head fondly and stood up and followed Joey to the door "Are you two coming?" he asked sweetly as he was exiting.

Ryou and Malik yelped and ran after him "Don't do that!" Malik whined while Joey muttered about Yugi being a killjoy.

Yugi smiled innocently "Do what? I was just leaving for the meeting" he explained sweetly.

The meeting that they were talking about was a grand one held every other year. All the monarchs from all of the Kingdoms met up and talked about boarder control, it was important because the country who gave the best reasons would gain land while others who were less so would have to try again the next time. It was very fair as they all took turns when they needed it.

Yugi had to be there to try and persuade the other nobles to vote in his Kingdoms favour, Vivian would be there too, Yugi had only attended one before and that time he was only allowed there to observe how things worked. But he had gotten the idea very quickly as he was good at puzzles and games he was good at these meetings, like a game, you had to save your trump card till last.

Ryou straightened Yugi's clothes and crown, normally they wouldn't be so fussy about him, but it was their way of expressing their nervousness for him. Ryou looked worried "it sounds so scary, it's a good thing I'm not Prince, I'd freeze up on the spot" he squeaked at the idea of speaking to a crowd.

Yugi smiled "You'd do fine, it just takes Practice" he assured him warmly.

As they turned the corner Queen Vivian appeared, coming towards them, in a little hurry, she seemed to be biting her made up lips. Yugi smiled at her pleasantly "Good Morning" he greeted.

Vivian jumped and then looked at him, putting a dramatic hand on her heart "Don't scare me like that!" she snapped at the young Prince, before breathing through her nose "Ah, this could be so important" she fretted slightly to herself.

Yugi looked sympathetic, the woman was letting her nerves get the better of her "Don't worry Vivian, we'll get through this, it'll be easy" he smiled and tried to put some of his positive attitude across to her.

Vivian jumped again "'Vivian'?" she asked angrily as she turned and glared at him.

Yugi paled and took a little step back "M-Majesty, I meant Majesty" he tried to cover up his 'error'. Ryou cringed as well while Malik and Joey reached out and held Yugi's shoulders.

Vivian just glared harder "You bad mannered little brat. You won't be allowed to this meeting" she decided and turned away.

Yugi and his friends gasped, Joey growled "That's not fair! M-Majesty" he added hastily, but the damage had been done.

Vivian snarled at the four of them "You… alright, words won't sort you out, all four of you will wash the one thousand step staircase! And if I hear one more complaint out of any of you I'll have you whipped!" she raged before storming off, her own personal servants following dutifully, but emotionlessly. They had to be or they'd never be able to take the Queens constant cruel remarks.

Yugi bit his lip and as soon as she was gone sighed and looked at the floor. "Well… that's that then" he decided gloomily. He didn't understand, he was only trying to be nice! Over the years the verbal and emotional abuse had done wonders for his self esteem, so rather than just painfully shy by nature; it was painfully shy to survive.

Ryou hugged him warmly, all three of the servants had seen the Queen unjustly punish Yugi for little things many times, they tried to protect him as much as they could but the Queen was just unreasonable. Ryou rubbed Yugi's back "Don't worry, we'll get through it, it's only one thousand, it could have been every step in the Palace"

They all shuddered, that took about one hundred servants a month to do!

Yugi smiled slightly then stepped out of the hug "I'll do it by myself" he said decisively. His three friends at once shouted in protest. Yugi help up his hands "But, if you were cleaning the steps, you won't be able to see your sweethearts" he reminded them.

The three blonds blushed and looked guiltily down. This meeting also meant that some of their childhood sweethearts, lords all of them, and present day love interests would be here and they'd be able to see them. They knew that if they were doing the cleaning that they'd have to wait another two years to see them again. They didn't want Yugi to do that giant task alone, but they didn't want to wait to see their loves again…

Yugi pushed them towards the meeting hall "Go on, you can make it up to me later" he promised them.

Ryou burst into tears and squeezed Yugi so tight he forced a strangled gurgle from Yugi's throat. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" he chanted through happy cries.

Malik and Joey rescued Yugi from the happy eighteen year old with equally happy smiles "We owe you one, Yugi" Joey said.

Malik nodded "This time next week you won't have to lift a finger" he promised before they moved on. Yugi smiled as he waved them off. Happy that they were happy. But he secretly followed them for a while, to make sure that they were reunited with their loved ones.

He peeped around a corner and saw Ryou shyly talking to another white haired man, a lord named Bakura from a Kingdom to the south, the taller, darker, wickeder looking man was leaning over Ryou, who had his back against the wall. The smaller teen was blushing adorably and murmuring to him shyly, Bakura seemed to like teasing him, but he was respectful and wasn't doing anything to make Ryou too uncomfortable.

Malik was flirting, rather outrageously, with another look alike, this one looking more insane as well as darker than the smaller teen. He was called Marik, he was grinning evilly and flirting back, hands included, but Malik looked happy.

Joey was bickering with a tall brunette with icy blue eyes and a high Priest status. The taller man was giving back snide comments, but they would also blush a lot and occasionally stutter as they spoke. This was High Priest Seto, Marik and this man being from the South too.

Yugi sighed as he saw them all together "I'm happy for you" he whispered before going to change into his 'work' clothes. He did this so often that he asked to have a servants tunic so that he wouldn't have to keep borrowing. It was a simple brown tunic with pale brown shorts. Yugi took off all his jewellery, even his Mothers Ring as he didn't want to lose it, and then went to pick up his brushes and fetch the first of the water he'd need.

As he scrubbed the top step he thought about his three friends and their loves, Yugi smiled sadly, he had everything people could want as a Prince, but he wished more than anything to know the happiness that came with love. He saw how Joey, Ryou and Malik would look when they talked about their loves, they looked so happy.

Yugi wanted someone to love, and someone to love him back unconditionally. But that looked very unlikely at the moment. Yugi sighed again and went back to his scrubbing, he supposed that he should get as many steps done today as possible to get it over with.

* * *

The meeting was very boring, or at least it was in Yami's opinion.

Yami was the Prince of the south Kingdom, he was very handsome with sharp chiselled features and a body that most would die for, his eyes were a rare shade of crimson and they were surrounded with dark lashes that made his eyes appear darkly made up when they weren't. His skin was tanned but not deeply, his form was lithely muscled but he was very lean at the same time. He had star shaped hair that was crimson at the tips, black mainly and he had several blond bangs with a few going up into his main hair too.

Yami knew that this meeting was important, but he was just too bored, his turn wouldn't be until later this week and the south Kingdom was going through a very prosperous stage and didn't really need all the extra land or credit.

Yami sighed and blew his bangs up off his face in irritation, he wished he could just come and go like his three friends; Bakura, Marik and Seto. They had begged to come because they'd have the chance to see their loves again, Yami happily let them join him as he thought he'd have someone to talk to in the meeting, but they had abandoned him to stay with their childhood sweethearts.

Yami couldn't really blame him for that, he couldn't blame them for having found love, but he was irritated because he was lonely and a little envious. He wanted someone to love and to love him, for him. Many girls just wanted his crown or body, he felt very love deprived.

Yami turned and gazed out of the window, looked like a nice sunny day. He found his eyes looking down into the courtyard, looked like a good place to rest, it was overgrown with roses and pretty little statues. As he admired the hidden sanctuary a person entered.

Yami saw a young teen with hair similar to his come into the rose paradise and head to the well. Yami blinked and looked closer, the boy was pale skinned and was dressed in rags but… he was beautiful.

Yami's bored face slowly morphed into a gentle unconscious smile. He watched the boy for the rest of the meeting, finding his infrequent well visits more interesting than the ramblings of old men.

As soon as the meeting was over Yami found his way to the well, he waited patiently, hiding under a canopy of roses. Soon a pretty voice humming a tune was heard, not long after the owner of the voice appeared.

The boy was twice as beautiful as he'd previously thought, Yami's breath was stolen and his heart skipped a beat. The boy had skin that held the light, lips that rivalled the red roses around him, hair that defied gravity but looked silky. The star style was three colours black like onyx, purple amethyst tips and golden bangs over a childish and innocent face. The boy was shorter than average but that only made him appear more innocent and sweet, his limbs were slender and his voice was like an angel's.

Yami listened and watched at he refilled a bucket of water, the boy jumped as a little farm cat jumped up onto the well and meowed at him, rubbing its little head against the boy's arm.

The boy giggled, Yami sighed to himself, this boy was perfect. Yugi had no idea that he was being watched, or that he had been for most of the day. He stroked the cat and said to it "Father told me that this well grants wishes"

The cat meowed at the sound of Yugi's voice, and the very nice back scratching it was receiving. Yugi smiled and leaned his head against the well, he picked up a pebble and let it drop into the water "It's not exactly a coin, but…" he put his hands together and said "I wish to find my true love soon"

Yami blinked and listened closely, interested in his wish, wanting to make it come true. The farm cat mewed again and rubbed its head against Yugi's folded hands. Yugi petted it again with a smile "I hope he gets here soon, Ryou, Joey and Malik are all so lucky to have someone that they love. They light up when they talk about them… even Joey" he giggled slightly at the thought of Joey's lovesick face.

Yugi sat down, the cat at once settling into Yugi's lap. Yugi tickled its chin and sighed "I wish I could be free… Queen Vivian's so mean to me"

Yugi glanced around, Yami drew back, curious of what the beautiful youth would say next.

Yugi saw that there was no one around, apparently, and looked back at the cat "Can you keep a secret?" the cat mewed loudly. Yugi smiled "Sometimes I dream that I could fly away from here, but I promised Father that I'd be a good King, I don't want to let him down at all…" Yami blinked, the boy was a Prince!

"Maybe _he_ could rescue me from here!" the boy gasped, jumping to his feet in a moment of joy, the cat was startled and jumped down onto the floor with a yip. "Maybe the one I love will swoop down and fly me away!" Yugi was a hopeless romantic, he smiled to himself and began to sway to his own imaginary music.

"**He will be my wings,**

**He will be my only love,**

**He will take me Far beyond the stars…**" Yugi danced by himself around the well, in the roses, they all seemed to bow around him, bobbing merrily in the breeze. Yugi raised a hand up to the sky and sang longingly.

"**He will take me high above…**

**Everything we're dreaming of will soon be ours…**" Yugi's face fell a little.

Yami listened, spellbound by such an angelic voice. He found his feet taking him from his hiding place, heading towards the beautiful boy.

"**Anything that we desire,**

**Anything at all**" Yugi spun around with his eyes closed, dancing with an imaginary partner.

"**Everyday he'll take me higher…**" Yugi trailed off and his hands fell to his sides as his dream came to an end, he opened his eyes and stared at his feet. "And what are the chances of that?" he mumbled.

"**And I'll never let you fall**" a baritone voice finished. Yugi gasped, turned around, found the owner of that voice right behind him and yelped before backing away, very startled.

Yami blinked "Did I scare you? I'm sorry"

Yugi had both hands over his mouth, he hadn't realized someone was there! The shy nature he had kicked in and Yugi turned and ran into the gardens. Yami gasped as the boy started running away from him, "Wait! Don't go, please!" but the boy wasn't stopping. Yami followed him until he lost sight of him in the gardens.

* * *

Yugi pressed his back into the hedge and cautiously peeped around the corner to see where the stranger had gone. Yugi saw him looking around with a bit of a disappointed expression on his face. Yugi gasped slightly, the man was drop dead gorgeous!

He was tan with crimson eyes that held a commanding light, he had sharp chiselled features and a lean yet firmly muscled body. Yugi blushed as he realized that he was 'checking him out' according to Joey's dictionary.

The man was dressed like royalty and the fact that Yugi hadn't seen him before suggested that he was one of the nobles attending the meeting, he was very handsome, black leather seemed to be his favoured item of clothing, but a nice cape of crimson went with a cotton vest and the said leather pants nicely.

Yugi felt the blush grow, he pulled back and crawled along the hedges back to the Palace and ran inside using the kitchen entrance, Yugi locked himself in his room and tried to figure out why his heart was beating so fast… and why his blush hadn't faded yet.

* * *

**Yuuugi's love struck! *throwing hearts everywhere!***

**Ryou: Aww, that was sweet, but that song is from Thumbelina! Not Snow White.**

**I know, but that wishing well song kinda irritates me, and this song has more love and sweetness attached to it, also it shows how Yugi longs to be free of the evil Queen.**

**Yami: I can see that, but it's werid to just pull in another song like that.**

**I know, but what can you do? I heard it and thought that it fitted reasonably well so, boom, it's in.**

**Yugi: Yami sings!**

**Yep! That'll be fun, and we've had doses of Tender, Bronze and Puppy as well as Puzzleshipping. I think that this should statisfy us for now, but this will focus mainly on Puzzleshipping with the others as kinda a side note, sad to say.**

**Yami: Please review again and give her lots of support, she's had an accident and one hand can't type too well, so until thats better (which should take a few days) writing will be going very slow.**

**Yugi: Yes, so please lots of encoragement and nice LONG reviews, hopefully you all have things to say, even if they are entirely random :)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. The True Fairest of them all

**Update time! I thought I'd better do it now before I get my ass kicked for homework.**

**Ryou: Your hand's all better!**

**Yes it is! I've got a nice looking scar here, see? *showing my muses* this is what you get for punching out window panes people; Don't do it. It's not cool.**

**Yami: Hey, hang on! Your accident was punching out a window?**

**No! I didn't 'punch' it out, but the end result was a cut hand and a smashed window, when you think old window you think old wood, but someone left out the part about fragile glass. *irriated anime mark***

**Yugi: Well at least you can type now.**

**Yes, and write, I've got an essay to write after this! I'm looking forwards to it really, because I'm going to show Miss that I CAN write factually! *grr-determined-face***

**Yami & Yugi: *nervous laugh and sweatdrop* you go girl!**

**:)**

**Ryou: So how many reviews did you get this time?**

**I got a grand total of... 19! I got nineteen and the return of an old reviewer who I've missed in the last two chapters. :) And now I'm going to reply to the reviews I've got! It may take a while but its so worth it because I feel that it's not just talking to a wall, your talking to people!**

**Here we go:**

**SangoMarie  
I'm glad you weren't upset by the song change... are you hinting that I should go and write that next? I'd love to but I'm going for an original next :) I've been missing BabyNinetails too, hope she's found quick! Don't worry about Vivian, she'll get her Karma good and proper.**

**Guest  
I'm glad that you're loving my chapters! I'll have some more up very soon! I'm having some problems named Family to slow me down.**

**dragonwolf416  
Thanks for reviewing again! Oh, I remember that! How could I put the sword name into the story? Because I don't think just randomly naming the sword/knife for no purpose will fit into the story, could you help me by giving me an idea?**

**Digidestined fangirl  
Hey, easy on the mutilation! I need her for the rest of the chapters! and I need to turn her into a hag and a few more things... but I must say what you've done so far is a real improvement... I'll hide the body when it's the end of the story, kay?**

**Singingstar09  
Thank you for saying it was wonderful, but I think that that last chapter wasn't my personal best. I'm glad you liked the song change because it's one of my fav's too. Yes, too bad Yugi wasn't alowed, but he got something good out of it instead didn't he? Love at first sight is very good put in this song, my hand is all better now thank you! more soon!**

**naomi  
Sing Sing to you too! Thank you!**

**horrorstar100  
The huntsman will be in the next chapter! I'm sorry for the wait, but I will be dragging out some of the chapters to make them appear more life like in time line, because Disney films move too fast!**

**InuYoiushi  
Thank you! There will be some more chapters soon and I'm so glad you like how they met! Aren't they cute! please review again!**

**TheGuardian'sOfTheFishbowl  
Aw! I get a puppy! you guys are the best! *cuddling puppy* I'm going to call you Jim! I like the name Jim :) Love-struck Yugi! Yes he's going to be haunted by red eyes and a handsome Prince for some time! Yami... well he's not thing about that yet! But he is a little disapointed that his 'little one' ran away from him. But he will be the stuborn guy and try again soon!**

**Pharaoh Silver  
Remember how Yugi was raised under Vivian, I think he would have run, too shy and dominated throughout his childhood to stay once he'd been taken by surprise. I'm glad you were happy with the last chapter! I know how bad the evil Queen is, but we must put up with her until the ending chapters, they'll be here before you know it then we can kiss/punch her face goodbye!**

**Magi Magi Magician Gal  
Hey old friend! My hand is all good now, I've just got a badass scar :) I'm glad you liked the Thumbelina input to the story, I thought that it would be a better fit. Thanks for saying that the last chapter was good, but I didn't feel too enthusiastic about it, I'm going to be good with all the others though! Yami and YUgi will meet again before Vivian butts in and the huntsman is in the next chapter. Your guess is very close, but I cannot give it anway and they are not short.**

**RAINY-RAIN  
Don't kill her yet! I need her for her evil scenes! Just beat her up but not cutting because makeup can't fix that! Otherwise; do as you please. The next chapter has the huntsman in it, the chapters are dragged out a bit more because I think that the Disney movies on paper move too fast.**

**Lexi  
Hope to here from you some more soon! I'm glad you liked the Thumbelina song and I agree that it introduces Puzzleshipping very well! Yugi is very cute as a baby! We'll have some equally cute moments of him as a teen later hopefully! I'm glad you liked the scene with Yugi's Mum, that was a hightlight of the chapter I think. Malik and Joey are quickly becoming the comic-relief characters of this story, always making jokes and laughs, Malik wuld be interested in his looks, because he has like the perfect eyeliner! He must do that every morning! Every shipping is fun, you've just got ot find the niché :) Review again!**

**PhantomBrat  
Wow! Use of an awsome word there! Thank you!**

**SuperSpeed  
I'm glad I got the sweet and funny in the right amounts, the jokes happened just by accident while the sweetness was planned and worked on for ages! *groaning* it's rather hard to do a love at first sight thing... I'm happy you liked the song swap, I hope that everyone else likes too!**

**Cheshire  
Yeah, I love replying to reviews, feels like I'm making lots of new friends! I'm glad your so confident that I'll be a good author! Homework is a bummer, but you survived and I still say your English is amazing! School is mean, but I'm starting to like toe history lessons at my school a lot thanks for saying that my chapter is amazing and I'm so happy you thought that Malik's feminne side was just right; he has the perfect eyeliner in the anime so I think he must put all his effort into his appearance! I'm glad you love the sone change, I found the original was a bit dull. My hand is better now, I only have a small scar I accidnely slammed a fragile window closed, and the glass smashed, but it wasn't major and I've already full recovered. Thanks for the love and the postive waves, I need them! Review again!**

**MissKenniGurl672  
Yugi's always going to be the cutest ever! Well at least until he has a baby! (Yugi: *bushing furiously* WTF Amme-chan!) hush Yugi! I'm sorry I didn't tell you I had started this, but your here now! And I hope that you'll keep with us through the other chapters!**

**ChaoticArisu13  
Thank you! I will keep the standard up, hopefully! Let's keep reviewing too!**

**BabyNinetails  
Good to have you back my friend! Thanks for reviewing, yep Yami's the stalker in this chapter... but he should be 'normal-er' in this chapter, I think. :) Yugi ran because it's one of his 'built in' reactions that he got living under the evil Queen Vivian. A very nasty woman who will have such a bashing at the end of this story she'll be in a chair for the rest of her life! My hand's all better now, yep, I've got a new scar but that's it :)**

**That's them all! Aren't they all the best!**

**Ryou: Yeah, why didn't you think chapter 2 was good?**

**Well it's mainly because of the 'love at first sight' factor. All my others have love building up over time and over chapters, it's hard to suddenly have it all happen in one chapter, I didn't think I did it too well, but with the amount of people yelling at me saying it's good I must have been wrong.**

**Yami: Good and all, I just want to see aibou again. *sad***

**You do! Please everyone read on and enjoy! I don't own things, you know how it is!**

* * *

Yami stared out of the window on the second day. _There he is again…_ he thought with a happy smile. The meeting was, as usual, going nowhere, so he watched the angelic boy slave over the never ending staircase.

Yami wondered why no other servants were helping him, it seemed a lot of work to do by himself, and why would a Prince be scrubbing the steps anyway? Yami was determined to talk to him this time, so spent the rest of the useless meeting thinking of how to approach him.

* * *

Yugi brushed his blond bags out of his eyes as he finished yet another step. He looked up at those he had already done, sensibly he started at the top and worked his way down so that dirty water wouldn't ruin the cleaned steps. "Five hundred and five down… four hundred and ninety five to go…" he sighed, the second day and he was just about half way.

Yugi picked up his bucket and went to refill the water. He'd let his friends have another day with their lovers, insisting that he was nearly done with the stairs. He hoped that they were having a good time. He swore his side was bruised with the tight hugs he'd gotten from Malik and Joey… But at least they were happy.

Yugi looked up and squeaked, that man was waiting by the well! The really handsome one from yesterday!

Yami heard him and stood up with a smile "Hello, I hope I didn't scare you this time" he said with a little bow.

Yugi's face blushed and his knees felt weak. "N-no!" he stuttered out softly. His arms tightened around the bucket as he was fighting the urge to hide again.

Yami smiled warmly and walked over to him, he stopped at a respectful distance and his calming aura put Yugi's nervousness to bed "I'm glad. What's your name?"

Yugi kept blushing, he looked away to try and clear his thoughts "Y-Yugi" he stuttered again, wishing that he could stop doing that! It was even more embarrassing than meeting someone he had run away from the other day! Even if that said man was the best looking person he'd ever met, one of the nicest too by the aura of him.

"Yugi… suites you" the stranger man said, making Yugi's blush deepen yet another shade because of the compliment. Yami loved seeing Yugi blush, he was cute "I'm Yami"

Yugi looked up at him shyly "Yami?" the crimson eyed teen nodded. Yugi took a small step back to try and get some space to get rid of the blush that rivalled the roses. "A-are you here for the meeting?" he asked to try and get a conversation going.

Yami nodded, he snorted suddenly "Silly thing really, too  
many old men shouting at each other to have anything done" Yugi giggled, the way he described it made him laugh, he'd always thought it was something serious. Yami smiled, glad that he'd made him laugh "You're a Prince aren't you? I heard you mention your Father, why are you working like a servant?"

The beautiful boy sobered at once, Yami at once reached out to try and comfort him "Queen Vivian, my step-Mother, gave me this work as a punishment for forgetting her title… Joey, Malik and Ryou were meant to help too, but I told them to go be with their loves because they only see them once a year" Yugi explained as Yami's hand brushed his wrist.

Yami winced a little "That's very nice of you" he admitted. Yugi smiled slightly. Yami looked up "All my friends have run off with their lovers and left me in that silly old meeting all by myself… I think I need new friends" Yugi laughed.

Yami took Yugi's bucket and went to refill it, tying it to the rope over the well "I don't want to drag out your 'punishment' by stopping you from working… no offence or anything, but you don't seem the type to earn a punishment like this…" he finished as he handed back the bucket, now full.

Yugi smiled sheepishly "Well… the Queen was just a little stressed and worried… she just lashed out, I try not to take it too personally" he explained.

Yami just frowned "If you say so… but it sounds like someone should sew her mouth shut for a few days" Yugi made a face.

"She's not _all_ bad, just stressed. I mean, she's been looking after the Kingdom until I'm old and able enough"

Yami still looked unconvinced "And when's that?"

Yugi opened his mouth then paused, no one had actually said "I don't know… it must be sometime soon, because the council are insisting that I join in more in political matters" he thought about that, Vivian had never really said when 'old and able enough' was. It could be eighteen, marriage or when he can finally hold his own against her. When was that time?

Yami saw that the young one was in deep thought so took the time to admire his pretty features. Yugi woke up and blushed as he saw Yami staring at him intently. "H-hey… what you looking at?" he asked shyly.

Yami smirked "Just the most beautiful creature I've ever seen" Yugi went scarlet and turned away with a hand on his burning cheek. Yami smirked again and stepped right up to his back, one more inch an it could be considered a hug. "**Let me be your wings**"

Yugi gasped and looked over his shoulder, Yami's gentle flirting was having a strong effect on him. But that song… it was the same one he'd made up yesterday! Yugi felt Yami take the bucket off him and put it on the well.

"**Let me be your only love,**

**Let me take you Far beyond the stars**" Yugi blushed as Yami continued to court him, following him as Yugi backed away and playfully hid behind roses, letting Yami pursue him and get close before he moved away again; a flirty, playful game.

"**Let me be your wings,**

**Let me lift you high above,**

**Everything we're dreaming of will soon be ours**" Yami's hand touched Yugi's and got a brief grip before letting Yugi slip away and hide behind a pillar, the youth giggling a little and still holding a pretty pink blush.

"**Anything that you desire,**

**Anything at all**" Yami promised full-heartedly as Yugi took his hand and led him to the gardens.

"**Everyday I'll take you higher **

**And I'll never let you fall**" Yami scooped Yugi up into his arms and Yugi squealed in shock and pleasant surprise, he'd never been treated like this before! It was nice, to be courted and flirted with. Yugi was set down again and he pulled Yami up onto the small wall that protected a little pond, walking around it carefully.

"**Let me be your wings,**

**Leave behind the world you know,**

**For another world of wondrous things**" Yami stepped down and offered a hand to Yugi, Yugi accepted and was instantly twirled around and pulled into Yami's arms. Nose to nose and heart to heart.

"**We'll see the universe,**

**And dance on Saturn's rings**" Yami caught Yugi's hand again and gently twirled him around a few times while moving back towards the roses, they didn't realise that though, too caught up in each other.

"**Fly with me and I will be your wings"**

Yugi giggled and began to dance with this mysterious Prince in a silent waltz. It had been a while since he'd danced but he wasn't at all ungraceful, Yami also showing lots of skill as they never missed a beat, it was as if their feet didn't touch the floor…

"**Anything that you desire,**

**Anything at all**"

"**Anything at all**" Yugi echoed with a smile, Yami's heart skipping a beat as his voice harmonised with his own, it sounded better than he'd imagined.

"**Everyday I'll take you higher,**

**And I'll never let you fall**" Yami swept Yugi over his knee and his head barely brushed the floor, but Yugi wasn't scared, because he wasn't hurt and soon he was swept back up into his Princes arms.

"**You will be my wings**" Yugi sang full heartedly.

"**Let me be your wings**" Yami had Yugi in carried into his arms, and they spun gently around the roses.

"**You will be my only love**" Yugi blushed as he sang that line. Yami seemed to really like that because that earned Yugi a little kiss on his cheek.

"**Get ready for another world of wondrous things**" Yami promised.

"**Wondrous things are sure to happen**" Yugi agreed. Yami let Yugi back on his feet and they held hands while running under roses that showered them in petals.

"**We'll see the universe,**

**And dance on Saturn's rings**" They sang together just as they revisited the well.

"**Heaven isn't too far**" Yami said while holding his forehead close to Yugi's.

"**Heaven is where you are**" Yugi countered, making Yami gasp and smile like the happiest man alive.

"**Stay with me and,**

**Let me be your (You will be my) wings**" The two finished in a whisper before they leaned in for a kiss…

* * *

Vivian smiled, everything was going to plan perfectly; nobles were swung by her beauty and she was given all the land she wanted, her country would be rich! But most of all, people were saying how lovely she was, all the compliments boosted her ego.

All… except that young Prince from the south… he kept staring out of the window. Vivian shrugged it off as she closed her bedroom door behind her. He'd soon notice her goddess like elegance sooner or later, and then he would grovel at her feet like all the others!

Vivian locked the door and rushed to her private hall of mirrors, she smiled at her refection, cast a million times over, from ceiling to floor! She twirled and admired herself in the reflections again and again, brushing a strand of hair there, straightening a wrinkle in her clothing there… "Perfect!" Vivian sang to herself.

The spoiled and stupid queen smiled at her magic mirror and said to it "Come to me my servant"

The mirror darkened and suddenly a fiery face appeared before the Queen. "What do you wish to know, my Queen?" Vivian spent another moment to admire her eyes before asking.

"Magic mirror, on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?" she chanted with giddy sighs and claps of her fingertips.

The mirror glowed a little, it's all seeing powers noticed something different this time, and for the first time in fifteen years its answer was different; "Though your beauty is of diamonds and dew, I behold one fairer than you"

Vivian froze. Another? Someone else more beautiful than she? She must have heard wrong! It must be joking! Vivian looked at the mirror and asked it again "Mirror, mirror, on the wall, _who_ is the fairest of them all?"

The mirror's answer was the same "Though your beauty is of diamonds and dew, I behold one fairer than you" it gushed back coolly.

Vivian looked at the mirror, pale with shock, rage and jealousy. She grasped the mirrors edge and gasped "No, you lie!" she accused it.

"I do not" it countered calmly.

Vivian growled like a wolf and turned away, pacing in a anxious circle "Another? Someone else more beautiful than me?! Impossible!" she howled.

"It is possible, such beauty has been growing from the inside and out, such that they will soon be without rival no doubt" the ornament seemed to be mocking her.

Vivian marched up to the mirror and said "Tell me. What is the name of this person?"

The mirror spoke again "Lips red as the rose, skin white as the cherry blossoms, eyes rich as amethyst jewels…"

Vivian blinked then gasped as the description matched none other than her own step son. "Yugi Moto"

* * *

Yugi smiled as he looked back at the one thousand freshly cleaned steps. After five days he had done it. Yugi rushed to get changed, it was a routine that had developed over the last three days. He'd clean the steps and when he had done enough for the day he'd run to change, then he'd spend the day with Yami until dinner.

Yugi pulled a lightly purple tunic over his head and stepped into sandals before grabbing his crown and then leaving his room for the rose well. Yugi saw Yami waiting patiently and blushed.

Yami was so nice, he always had lovely things to say, he often flattered Yugi so much that Yugi's cheeks burned red, and he was always ready to steal a quick kiss… Yugi blushed as he remembered their first one. Yugi smiled as he thought about Yami, then he sighed, _I'm in love with him._

It was that simple. It had bloomed between them so fast it wasn't recognised at first, but very quickly it became too hard to ignore and impossible to mistake. Yugi skipped over to his side and greeted him with a bright smile "Yami, how are you?"

Yami smiled at him, his red eyes gentle and smouldering. "I'm fine, it's good to see you" he brushed Yugi's cheek gently as he spoke.

Yugi blushed happily "But you always say that" he pointed out with a smile.

Yami nodded "And I mean it every time" he promised warmly, pulling Yugi into his lap. Yugi smiled and let Yami cuddle him, Yami breathed the scent of Yugi's skin and smiled to himself "Your so cute Yugi" he murmured as Yugi shivered at the treatment.

Yugi smiled "Thank you… I think you're handsome" he added bravely before blushing scarlet. It was hard to say things like that without blushing!

Yami's heart warmed "Thank you, little one" he teased before kissing Yugi's cheek. Yugi leaned into him and just enjoyed being in love and being loved in return. Yami ran his hand through Yugi's hair, being very gentle and caring, worried that he's unintentionally hurt the beautiful angel that had fallen into his life.

Yami looked down sadly, it had been five days, the meeting was over, the boarders had been placed for another year, now he'd have to return home. Yami sighed, miserable with the very thought of not seeing Yugi everyday. Yugi saw his sad face and gasped "Yami? What's wrong?" he cupped Yami's face gently "Why are you so sad?"

Yami covered Yugi's hands and looked down sadly. "The meeting is over… I have to leave for home this evening"

Yugi gasped "Oh…" his eyes filled with little tears, he had loved having Yami around, not being with him sounded like the end of happiness! Yugi let Yami kiss his tears away before they formed. Yugi caught Yami's hands "Will I see you again?" he asked, worried that he'd never see the wonderful young man ever again.

Yami kissed his red lips "Yes, I promise I'll see you again" he said.

Yugi smiled and then sniffled sadly "Because… I know we've only just met, but I feel like I've known you for ages, I feel that you've already become someone special to me!" he said as he gripped Yami's tunic.

Yami blinked before hugging Yugi close "Me too. I feel that and more, I feel… I…" Yami kept trailing off.

Yugi leaned back and watched him with a curious face. "Yes?" he whispered.

The world was standing still. Yami swallowed before pulling Yugi so close that he could feel his heart fluttering "I feel in love with you" he whispered out at last.

Yugi gasped. _Yami! Yami…_ Yugi smiled and nuzzled closer to him "I love you too!" he gushed out. Yami smiled and pulled Yugi's head up for a kiss, before catching one of his pale hands and sliding something onto his third finger.

Yugi looked at his hand and saw a pretty gold ring with patterns like an Egyptian eye, the pupil made of diamond, sitting perfectly on his hand. "Yami… it's beautiful"

Yami kissed the shell of his ear "Princes in my Kingdom make a ring themselves on their sixteenth birthday, they'll give it to their lover or fiancé… I promise I'll come back and find you" he kissed Yugi's hand. "If nothing more than to see this on your hand, my little one"

Yugi blushed and shed a tear at how romantic Yami was being. "It'll be my treasure. I'll wait for you" he promised, leaning into his frame, the roses bobbed around them and let out their sweetest scents in response to such a beautiful love.

Little did they know that they were being watched by a pair of Queenly eyes.

* * *

Yugi lay on his back in bed, while Ryou massaged his sore knees, working on the steps had really made them red raw. Ryou made a face as Yugi hissed again "Sorry!"

Yugi smiled and tried to reassure his friend "It's fine, I'm just being fussy-ow!" he winced again as Ryou rubbed another sore spot.

Malik came through the door with a tray of ointments "Sorry Ryou, I didn't know which one to pick" he said as he handed them all to the stupefied albino.

Ryou blinked "That's okay… this one" he picked out a green bottle and began to work the ointment into Yugi's sore knees. Yugi flopped onto his back and sighed, that was starting to do some good.

"That feels better" he smiled.

Ryou chuckled "Well you covered for us, so Malik you get his shoulders"

Yugi sat up "You really don't have to" he protested weakly, but Malik was already cracking his knuckles.

"Ryou's right, Yugi. You did us one hell of a big favour and now we've got to make it up to you" he grabbed Yugi's shoulders and carefully, because last time Yugi had a few bruises in the shape of Malik's thumbs, began unknotting Yugi's back and shoulders.

Yugi relaxed at last "Wow, that's an improvement!" he complimented as his friends finished up his massaging session.

Malik smirked "Well of course! I practiced on Joey so much that he howled, so I must have improved a little" he sniggered while Yugi looked shocked "I was kidding Yugi" he added.

Yugi breathed "Thank goodness for that…"

Ryou giggled "Joey's gone to get us dinner, he should be back when the kitchen closes" he joked. Yugi laughed and Malik rolled his eyes.

"Someone say my name?" Joey asked as he came in balancing four trays, "Sorry for the wait, this took a while to get up the stairs!" he looked back and made a face "Now how did I get up here without spilling stuff?"

Malik took two off of him "We'll never know how that brain of yours works" he said evenly. They were all just about to eat a nice meal in peace when a knock came at the door.

Yugi looked up in surprise "Who is it?" he called as he put his dinner to one side.

The door opened and Vivian peeped around the corner "It's me, little Prince" she said with a smile.

Yugi sat up "Majesty!" he gasped out. Joey, Ryou and Malik quickly bowed and Yugi jumped to his feet. "W-what can I do for you?" he asked, worriedly fiddling with his fingers. Vivian rarely came for good things, the effects of the massage were gone in an instant.

Vivian made a little face as she stepped inside "Well… it's come to my attention that I may not have been exactly… fair the other day" Yugi blinked in confusion. Vivian touched a hand to her forehead "I shouldn't have shouted, it wasn't right to make you clean those steps, it wasn't very leader-like… I'm sorry, alright?" she ranted out at last.

Malik and Joey's jaws dropped open, she never apologised, Ryou quickly snapped them shut, worried about getting into trouble. Yugi looked shocked "Um… that's alright…" he mumble din shock.

Vivian made a face "I was just stressed, and all worried… you did a good job though" she said looking interested "As if you were made for good work"

Yugi laughed nervously. "I wouldn't say that, but if I didn't do it another person would have had to instead" he pointed out, his logic to do kindness every day was to save another work.

Vivian nodded as she thought about that "Mmm… well, I just thought you should know, we did great in that meeting! We gained four mines and the southern enchanted forest!"

Yugi gasped "That's wonderful! I've always wanted to go there" he smiled wistfully.

The few gears in Vivian's head turned at a mile a moment and she smiled "I know! To make it up to you, how about I heir a huntsman to take you to the forest and see that place, just like you wanted, right?"

Yugi gasped and jumped in a circle giggling "Yes please! Yes please!"

Vivian looked a little unimpressed "_Yugi_" she said warningly. Yugi froze and sheepishly smiled at her. Vivian rolled her eyes with a exasperated sigh "I wonder… never mind. I'll get right on that, see you later"

Yugi smiled then gasped "Wait!" Vivian stopped and looked at him blankly. Yugi looked at his friends "Can my friends come too?"

Vivian thought about it "I suppose, but it may take a little longer to find a huntsman able enough to look after all four of you, may have to wait longer than if it was just you" she pointed out.

Yugi was about to say that he didn't mind the wait when Ryou spoke up "You go Yugi" Yugi looked at him and Ryou smiled widely, Joey gave him a thumbs up and Malik winked. "You did us a favour, now you go and have a good time"

Malik nodded "I'm not fussed, not looking after you gives us a day off" he joked.

Joey smacked him on the back of his head "What he means is that we think you should go before something else pops up and stops ya, go on, it's just this once" Malik glared and rubbed his head while scowling.

Yugi smiled "You guys…"

Vivian smiled "Then it's decided, I'll send word when I've found such a man" and she was gone.

Yugi squealed and jumped about his room like a silly little school girl. Ryou laughed and let Yugi sweep him around by his arms "Yugi, calm down!" he laughed.

Yugi tried, he sat still but kept letting out little 'eeps' of excitement and he twitched every other minuet, wanting to jump around again. Malik rolled his eyes "I can't believe she did that, the cranky witch of the west doing something nice… It's a sign of the apocalypse!" he shouted before collapsing in a faked fit.

Yugi smiled and poked him on the nose "She was just cranky before, she's okay really"

The other three were silent for a moment. Joey finally voiced everyone's thoughts "Sometimes Yug, you're just took kind"

* * *

**Okay! That's another chapter done! Yugi really is too nice, but he'll soon realise how mean she is, unfortunately.**

**Yugi: Vivian's a little scary. *hugs Yami***

**Yami: *sweet kiss and cuddle* I'll protect you.**

**Your going home.**

**Yami: *blinking and tightening grip on Yugi* Oh yeah...**

**Ryou: Then it must be up to the servants to protect him, that's Malik, Joey and me.**

**Yeah, you do offer lots of help and support, and the next chapter we see the huntsman appearing! The huntsman is Raphael! Just to give you an idea of who to expect next :)**

**Ryou: Please review and let's have some nice long and postitive ones to see some fast updating!**


	4. Heart of the Forest

**Update time! Ah! Here we go!**

**Ryou: Just me today, Yami and Yugi have gone off to have some time together**

**It doesn't matter if it's just you Ryou, I love ya! Your one of my fav characters, or you wouldn't be in the authors notes!**

**Ryou: *giggle* is that why Bakura's not allowed in here.**

***Blinking* ... I never said that!**

**Ryou: you didn't have to.**

***awkward silence***

**Okay Moving on!**

**Thanks for the review explosion again, it was very appricated! *love and cookies* It really cheered me up! I have to apologise for all the mistakes in the last chapter, I'll try better in this one. Ugh! Typo's and just irriating, but I hope the story itself is still enjoyable.**

**Ryou: *pats head* Stop fretting, people want reply's now.**

**Right! Ahem *looks at list* WHAT! Twenty one Reivews! *fainting!* Thanks Guys!**

**Pharaoh Silver  
Vivian Evil? What? No way! How on earth did you come to that conclusion... your right of course, evil as the day is long. I don't think beauty is the curse, just Vivian's effed up obsessions! I hope Yugi will be alright! He'd better be, I don't think my nerves could take it if he got hurt! LOL I love the randomness. OMG Slendy? He's scares the crap out of me! *hiding under the covers* Please don't mention him... *shivering***

**Digidestined fangirl  
Good, I still need Vivian... for now. (LOL see what I did there? I just used your own review line against you!) anyway; Yugi and Ryou love the hugs and hope to hear from you more soon :) I'm sorry, but I cannot tell you who the 'darwfs' are just yet, because that's my biggest twist in the story. :)**

**MissKenniGurl672  
Yugi is way too nice, but that's why we love him! The mirror sees what we cannot, stupid thing had better tell me the answers to Monday's test or I'll smash it *glaring at it* I'm happy to spread the Puzzleshipping, Yami and Yugi have to have their moments! Let's hope that Yugi will get away alright, please review again!**

**Aqua girl 007  
Sorry that the last chapter wasn't for your liking *bows* hopefully that'll impove, I hope. Sorry about the layout, but I'm still new to songfic's and to fanficDOTnet too, I'll get the hang of it soon enough, just give me some time. Honestly, I was in a rush to post the last chapter so I didn't have a hell of a lot of time to proof-read, it was a fifteen minuet thing then about three essays in a row, not the smartest thing ever, but seemed like a good idea at the time. I'm going to try to imporve mistakes and Gramma (My acillies(sp?) heal). But hopefully the plot itself was good, yes?**

**dragonwolf416  
Glad you liked it! Please review again, I've added you idea in, it just took a while to get it through my thick noggin. :)**

**Lord Of The Plushies  
I love your penname! I'm glad you like how I've portrayed the relationships between then all, I love Puzzleshipping :) It was fun writing the friendships out, very playful and hopefully how every friendship should be. Trust me, Everyone want's Vivian to drop dead, but she's needed for their won't be a plot. :) Thanks for reviewing! Review again!**

**Doragon-chan  
You took the words right out of my mouth.**

**RAINY-RAIN  
*shocked face* you'll beat her up in places- *blank face* I think I'm better off not knowing. I'm glad you liked the song change and I'm very glad that I got in lots of fluff! But now Yami's gone for ages! Ugh! This is not too good, but we'll survive!**

**Kurai-onii  
You were a guest last time? Nevermind, your properly signed now :) Thank you for the review, please do so again!**

**Killer-Fangirl  
Thank you very much! Yeah, I've just got the broken window to remind me of what I've done, that and a awsome scar :) I dont' think he'll cry, he seems to 'Boss' to just break down like that, but we'll see; I bet he'll have his moment :)**

**Singingstar09  
I'm glad you liked all the puzzleshipping scenes, I'm so happy I managed to sneak them back in there before moving the story along :) I'm happy you liked the song, I don't think that Wishing was too expressive of 'love at first sight' (not that I'm any good at writing that anyway) I'm sure that they'll meet again :) Vivian is the evil queen; there's always something up with them *eyeroll* please review again!**

**BabyNinetails  
Punching a brick wall... not smart, I guess we're both in the 'extreemly unlikely accident' people catagory. :) Everything Vivian does it fishy! Just all round suspect her, if you trip over... Vivian did it! OMG you should so go and do that! send me a picture of her when she's been 'tortured' okay? BTW I love your disney crossover/parody thing, awsome!**

**Magi Magi Magician Gal  
I'm glad you thought that! *love-love* Thanks, I thought Rapheal was the 'hunter' type, he seemed to be that sort of character, evil and good. Bakura, I think he'd kill if he was set as the huntsman, it's only with Ryou he shows much to any compassion *eyeroll* You'll find out who the 'seven dwarfs' are in two chapters time. My twist will be releaveled. :) I'm not just getting swamped my homework, I drowing in it! *gurgle and flop* an update from you would be lovely thanks.**

**TheGuardian'sOfTheFishbowl  
Vivian is evil! Jim says hi, I've put him outside to play, let's hope that Yugi'll be okay!**

**InuYoiushi  
Yes, that's exactly it. Hope Yugi'll be okay!**

**horrorstar100  
Thank you very much *blushing* :) I'll try and make it even better for you!**

**SuperSpeed  
Funny, sweet and Dramtic evil; I got that just right? Miricle! Thank you! I'm glad that the song fit for you, I'm also very happy that you look forwards to my updates so much :) Please review again!**

**Lexi  
I was smiling as I wrote it! I agree completely that this must be one of the best pairings alive today! and I hope that their promise will be kept, also you are right, the drama begins now. Yugi is a big kid at heart (alibit a small 'big' kid) and I think that his moment of giddiness was well deserved and way overdue. :) I've been itching for a chance to write him like that. Vivian... she's Vivian. All her evilness can be summed up in her name: Vivian Wong! The W'r'ong person to trust. LOL. Joey has a point for once and Yugi is quite knowledgible about the world around him, but I think he wants some sort of parent, so he forgives her and tries to make her sound nice though she's not. She doesn't deserve a step-son like him. Please review again!**

**naomi  
Thank you. Please review again.**

**ChaoticArisu13  
Yep, Egypt snuck in here somehow. I actually got the inspiration from a youtube clip of puzzleshipping. Put "YGO yaoi Yami ×Yugi Storm" into you tube it should be the first one, look at the ring.**

**Guest  
Thank you, I'm sorry Seto and Joey freaked you out. I wonder why, I'm a huge puppyshipping fan, I think I made it clear in the summary that it's one of the main parings *checks* would you please explain how that 'freaked you out' please? Yugi has to be careful! *worry* I'm glad you liked the singing, please review again!**

**That's them all!**

**Ryou: what a list! It's growing!**

**I know, I'm so pleased!**

**Ryou: You'd better keep up with demand.**

**I'm going to, I promise! I've just got Homework, Phantom Rehearsals, and a few after school helps to do first. Then the rest will be writing because this is just Amazing!**

**Ryou: :)**

**Oh before I forget! I found THE most brilliant You tube clip! Puzzleshipping! Type this into you tube search bar "YGO yaoi Yami ×Yugi Storm" It's amazing!**

**ALSO go see ****BabyNinetails** Yugioh Aristorcats! s/8629455/1/Yugioh-Aristocats My Influence is spreading!

**Ryou: Amme-chan doesn't own Yugioh or Snow White. Please enjoy and review.**

**See those links right now! They're amazing!**

* * *

Vivian sat on her throne as the desired huntsman was brought before her, he was tall and well built with a reasonably clean face, but he held the air of someone who kept outside more than inside. He bowed on one knee and said "You summoned me Majesty?" he asked gruffly.

Vivian smiled "Yes, I would like to take Prince Yugi into the enchanted forest, on an… outing you could say" she smiled.

Raphael, as the huntsman was called, smiled as he stood up "Yes your Majesty, the time of year is just right, the forest should be in full glory" the huntsman lived right by the forest and was one of few skilled enough to go in and out without losing his way or getting swept up in the magic. Raphael was honoured to have been asked to take the Prince to such a place, it was something that was worth seeing.

Vivian nodded, all her guards and servants had been sent out so she could speak freely "I want you to take him there, let him see the forest, and while he's enjoying himself… you will kill him!"

Raphael gasped and protested in horror "But your Majesty! The young Prince!"

Vivian stood up, her face vivid "_Silence_!" she roared, one hand pointed at him like a spear "You know the penalty if you fail" she warned in a deadly soft voice.

Raphael touched his throat and gulped "Yes…" he whispered.

Vivian smiled and picked up a box with a elegant seal on the front, she had a smile like a snake's "But, to make doubly sure you do not fail" she placed the box in his hands "Cut out his heart and bring it back in this" Raphael paled at the thought of hurting the Prince, but if he didn't do this then, no only he, but the entire village that depended on him would suffer!

Vivian smirked and said "He is waiting with his servants, let's go tell him the good news…"

* * *

Yugi pulled on his boots and Malik forced a hat onto his spiky hair "Gods above!" he exclaimed when it bounced off "Any hat to fit you would have to be twice as big as your hair!" he complained as he picked it up.

Yugi made a face and rubbed the back of his head nervously "I don't normally wear hats" he pointed out.

Malik snorted "I can see why" he threw the hat onto a suit of armour and sniggered at how daft it looked.

Ryou pulled Yugi's cape over his shoulders "You be careful, alright? I heard that that place is full of wolves and bears"

Yugi fastened the catch of the purple cape and nodded "I'll be careful, I trust my guide" he added with a smile "I can't believe I'm really going!" he grasped Ryou's hands and jumped slightly in excitement.

Ryou smiled while Joey snorted "Believe it, now take this" he handed Yugi a little knife with a belt. Yugi looked at it wearily as he took the brown belt that came with the dagger, the dagger was of simple make it might have passed as a kitchen knife.

Yugi looked up at him "Why would I need this?"

Joey rolled his eyes "So you don't get hurt, come on, if a bear comes at you you'd want to be able to fight it off wouldn't ya?" he reasoned, speaking as if this should have been obvious.

Yugi frowned "I guess, but I don't want to hurt anyone or anything" he mumbled. Joey took no notice and put it around his waist.

"Look, it'll make me feel better if you keep this with ya, okay?" he asked with a wink.

Yugi smiled "Alright, thank you Joey" he gave the tall blond a hug before Vivian and Raphael came in.

Vivian smiled "All ready to go?" she asked briskly.

Yugi nodded "Yes Majesty, thanks for letting me go" he smiled brightly, not knowing what would happen when he got there.

Vivian smiled, thinking of the fate that awaited him "It's my pleasure, this is Raphael, he'll be your guide" _to the afterlife._ She added in her head.

Yugi smiled and offered a hand "It's nice to meet you, thanks for taking me to the forest, I've always wanted to go" he smiled so sweetly and spoke so honestly that Raphael felt despicable at the very thought of hurting him.

"No need to thank me" he said gruffly as he took the hand and shook briefly "Come along, the day will be over before we get there" Yugi nodded and quickly hugged his friends before following the huntsman out of the door and to the horses, Yugi pulled himself onto one of them after stroking it's nose in a friendly way.

Raphael took the other horse and lead the way. Yugi waved to Ryou, Malik and Joey who leaned out of a Palace window "I'll see you later!" he shouted up to them, none saw Raphael's guilty expression at those words.

* * *

Yugi gasped "Oh Wow!" he exclaimed. The forest was beautiful, golden sunlight through baby green coloured leaves, wild flowers of every colour and scent, green grass that was fresh and healthy, a soft sound of trickling water far away and butterflies made up half the atmosphere.

Yugi dismounted and the butterflies all crowed around him curiously, on closer inspection they were very tiny fairies, with little hats like butterfly feelers, they mingled with the normal butterflies so that they were hard to tell apart. Yugi was spellbound "It's beautiful" he whispered, giggling as a butterfly-person landed on his nose and winked at him.

As Yugi's eyes wandered he saw animals lurking just out of reach and that the canopy was filled with birds nests, it was like it was spring all year round.

Raphael smiled a little "They're not normally this friendly" he commented, he dismounted as well and put a hand on Yugi's shoulder. His hand reached for his knife, Eatos, was nearly in his hand, but something inside him shouted _no! _Yugi smiled up at him curiously and Raphael lost his nerve, _not now…_ he told himself. "This way, there are some creatures you'd like to see" he said gruffly.

Yugi nodded and followed him along a sandy trail, an animal path as so many footprints were on it. Raphael froze and carefully crouched, he pulled Yugi into the bushes and motioned for him to be quiet "Look there" he pointed.

Yugi looked and his eyes widened, a group of white horses were crowded around a creek, drinking the clear water and peacefully grazing. Yugi sighed "They're wonderful" he smiled.

"They're of unicorn descendant" Raphael explained "No other horse could be so white, maybe one of them will gain the powers and horn" he said absently "But either way, they are no ordinary horses"

Yugi smiled "They're all so beautiful" a foal was playing about with its mother and, although it was clumsy compared to the adults, it seemed to be the whitest there. It whinnied and nickered as he pranced about. Yugi giggled "That's cute" he cooed, the herd's ears picked up and they listened intently before the leader began to leave. The others all followed dutifully and soon they were gone.

Yugi gave a small disappointed smile "I wonder why they left?" he stood up and brushed down his clothes "I'd love to meet a real unicorn" he said softly.

Raphael snorted "You'd be lucky, only about three people in living memory have ever seen them" he looked around and said "The woods are very still, we should stay near the horses, if something is coming we should have a way to outrun it" he explained.

Yugi agreed with a light shiver.

It was only an hour or two after mid day when Raphael made his move. Yugi had been singing with birds and playing with the butterflies for most of the day, occasionally wandering slightly further because something caught his eye, but he mainly stayed where he was told to.

Yugi looked up as a few birds stopped singing and began to chatter in warning, Yugi followed their calls and almost as soon as he'd left the clearing he saw what the fuss was about; a white rabbit with black ears and a black 'mask' on her face was trapped in a snare.

Yugi gasped and fell to his knees beside the struggling creature "You poor thing! Stay still, I'll help you" he reached for his knife and quickly cut through the wire. Yugi took the rabbit into his arms and she allowed him to take the wire from around her neck. She was shivering and panting at a fast pace.

Yugi petted her ears "It's alright, you're alright" he soothed her gently while stroking her soft ears and back.

Raphael saw the Prince helping the rabbit and brought out his own hunting knife, he had to do it now!

Yugi smiled as the rabbit began to cuddle him, not noticing the butterfly folk fleeing from Raphael or the birds chattering their warnings. "There now, you're alright, lucky for you I was here, please be more careful" he said as he set the rabbit onto her feet, the black and white rabbit looked up at the Prince but saw the hunter with a knife, she fled.

Yugi frowned as she ran off "Goodbye!" he called after her before seeing a shadow cast over him. Yugi turned around and screamed as he saw Raphael looming over him with a sharp knife.

Yugi held up an arm to protect himself and closed his eyes.

Raphael began to lower the knife but he froze halfway through the action. His hand shook. Then he collapsed. "I can't do it… I can't do it!" he covered his face with his hands in shame and shook his head, the look on the young Prince's face reminded him so much of his long dead brother. But more than that, it was like trying to hurt an angel, something pure, he couldn't do it! "Forgive me your highness, forgive me…" he moaned miserably and grasped Yugi's cloak.

Yugi was still on the floor, looking scared and confused "I don't understand…" he whispered.

Raphael suddenly jumped up and pulled Yugi to his feet. "She's mad with jealousy! She wanted you dead, she'll stop at nothing. You can't go home, you have to hide" he shook Yugi's shoulders slightly.

Yugi shook his head "Who?" he asked, Raphael was talking in circles and he was scaring Yugi with his talking of someone wanting him dead.

"The Queen" Raphael said firmly.

"The Queen!" Yugi covered his mouth in horror. No! Not his step-Mother! She couldn't, she wouldn't! His heart raced and he went pale with terror.

Raphael nodded "I can't hurt you, please, you have to run away. Into the woods, anywhere, just get away from her! She wants your heart!" Yugi gasped and then turned and ran, Raphael shouted after him "Run young Prince, don't come back! Be safe and far away!"

Yugi vanished into the golden gloom under the trees and the forest was quiet once again. Raphael stood with his knife and his head turned as he heard the scuffling of a large animal in the bushes nearby. The animal turned out to be a young wild boar.

Raphael gripped the knife before saying to himself "This should stall her" and his hunting knife tasted blood.

* * *

Ryou laid on his bed and relaxed during a rare afternoon off. Malik was reading a book and humming some random tunes to help him work some words out, Yugi was teaching them to read, they were all doing very well but Malik was still only halfway through the book.

Ryou was watching the world outside and he smiled to himself "I hope Yugi's having a good time, it's a lovely day for it"

Malik looked up and nodded "Yep, not a cloud in the sky" he agreed before pulling his hair "Ryou, help me out, what does this say?"

Ryou took the book and looked at a line, reading very carefully "_and the witch's beautiful ma_… M- A- S- K" he spelled out slowly "_beautiful mask fell off and her true ugly form was_… was Re-ve-al-ed, _revealed_" he concluded after spelling the syllables out loud to hear the word for himself.

Malik nodded "Reminds me of her royal iciness" he muttered as he took the thin volume back.

Ryou sat up and shook his head "Don't Malik, you'll get into trouble" he warned.

"She's going to be in trouble" Joey said as he came in, looking worried.

Malik smirked "What did she do now? Leave her lipstick out on a windowsill all day?" he sniggered at the thought of her without her beloved makeup, her personal hell.

Joey glared "No, that huntsman guy got back a little while ago, but the other horse didn't have Yugi on it!"

Ryou and Malik at once were serious, Ryou sat up and paled so he matched the sheets "What?" Malik echoed him at once only louder and angrier, he stood up and his book was thrown to the floor carelessly.

Joey nodded "I tried to talk to the guy, but he just pushed by me and went right to the Queen, I think something's happened to Yugi!"

Ryou squeaked nervously "What if he's lost? Or hurt!" he but his nails franticly and started to hyperventilate as various scenarios played through his head.

Malik squeezed his shoulder "Calm down, all we know is that he's missing, right?" the two pale teens nodded warily, Malik punched a fist out "So we have to go find him! He can't have gotten far, he wasn't in there that long!" he reasoned.

Joey nodded "And he kept that knife, he's got to be okay!" Ryou nodded as well, wanting to make sure Yugi was safe. Joey pulled Ryou up and said "Come on! We can get a ride with the Palace horses"

Malik raised an eyebrow "You mean steal?"

Joey snorted "Yeah, that's exactly what I mean, let's go!" they ran out of the room and began to weave their way to the stables.

* * *

Vivian smiled as she stepped into her mirrored chamber, in her hands was the ornate box that held a bloody heart, she placed it on a little pedestal, also mirrored, and began her normal routine of admiring herself.

Once she was finished she smiled at her magical mirror "Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who _now_ is the fairest of them all?"

The mirrors fiery mask appeared and its voice stated once again "Though your beauty is of diamonds and dew, I behold one fairer than you" its voice continued "Yugi Moto, beautiful and pure, though far away his beauty is for sure"

Vivian rolled her eyes "Yugi, is dead in that gods forsaken wood, look, the huntsman brought me a kind memento. See here; his heart" she held up the box and opened it as if to prove the mirror wrong.

The mirror looked almost amused "Yugi still lives, the fairest in the lands. It's a heart of a pig you hold in your hands"

Vivian looked at the box and slowly she realized what should have been obvious "The heart of a pig! I've been tricked!" she snapped the box shut and stormed out of the mirrored chamber and went down into the castle dungeons. She slammed the box on a wooden table.

"The heart of a pig?! The traitorous fool!" she raged before throwing the box into the pen where she kept her monstrous pet.

A komodo-dragon, a large and evil looking lizard that was deadly in more ways than one, and its poison was also key in many powerful spells. As the creature, dull gray and scaly, ate up the offering in the box its mistress stormed about in her secret witches lair.

There were hundreds of jars of ingredients and thousands of labelled vials, ranging from poisons to cures to beauty products! An old bookcase held some dusty volumes, all outlawed books as they held dark witches arts in their bindings. Vivian was more than an evil Queen, she was a witch!

Vivian snarled and pulled down a book and out a crystal ball. "Trying to fool me, that fat, ugly, stuck up swine!" she leafed through the pages and smirked as she thought off all the ways to hurt the man.

The large lizard looked out of its glass pen and rolled its eyes with a flick of its long tongue, it was almost saying; oh boy what this time?

Vivian glared at her pet "Don't you roll your eyes at me! That beast he-" she cut off as she read the spell she had paused at "_Cursed sustenance; water and food_" she read off the page, she read over it with great interest and soon a glint appeared in her eyes.

"Let the fool go. I just found an even better way to get rid of that brat. And this way… there won't be a body" she smirked and raised her hands to begin her chant. "_All that is quenching and all that is food, gain the curse I shout to you in the enchanted wood, all who eat or drink in that place, will turn into a beast of a hunted race!_"

* * *

**Ryou: Pet Komodo-dragon?**

**There's no such thing as a real life pet dragon. So I imporvised, also I just like them, they're deadly and just monsterous but so interesting and unusual. I had to give them a mention.**

**Ryou: Fair enough, I was worried you were jumping to the end of the story there.**

**No, I'm just about to put into this story one of my fav childhood stories as my lovely Grandma told them to me. It also gives me the chance to let Yugi be surrounded my animals in a 'makes sense' way. :)**

**Ryou: *giggles* alright, it's all part of your twists isn't it.**

**YES! Please give me a big review, I'm so tired! I apologise for any and all mistakes in the story! (Gramma in particular! *WAI!*)**


	5. Found

**Updating time!**

**I'm so sorry this took so long to get up! See, I'm on holiday right now, Scotland has great leaves in autum :) And I'm looking out for Nessie, I have see her! And I have the pictures to prove it!**

**Yami: Reaaaly?**

**I sense sarcasm...**

**Yami: No Sh*t.**

**Yugi: *wacks his arm* quiet you!**

**Ryou: How's your holiday?**

**Well, it's a chance to get away from fanwriting, sad for a few I know. But I just needed a break, I'm sure you won't hold it against me. :) Also Family time, it's needed people! Got practicly everyone up here with me, so the only reason I'm here updating is because they're all watching movies that are so old I've never heard of them... *confused face* they're so boring!**

**Yugi: So you decided to lock yourself in your room and update?**

**Pretty much.**

**Yami: Well the fan's won't mind that's for sure.**

**Ryou: Happy halloween! From all of us!**

**Yes, happy hallows eve and whatnot. Reviews and then the much awaited next chapter. Vivan's curse shall be revealed and explained and we shall meet two of the 'darwfs' who aren't really darwfs at all! OMG 19 reviews! *fainting***

**dragonwolf416  
Thank you, Raphael is always a good character to try out, he's very conflicting and fits into almost any role. :)**

**InuYoiushi  
Unfortunately Yami's a little oblivious to the entire thing, he'll only pop up in thoughts and at the end (hopefully), and yet it's still enough to make people faint with cuteness! Don't be too worried for the hikari's they'll be alright, I think... remember they'll soon have seven 'somethings' helping them out.**

**MissKenniGurl672  
Raphael won't be featured in this story anymore, so you decide if he got away alright or not :) Vivian is up to; plain no good. Her curse will be explained as you read, and I'm sure Yugi'll be fine he's going to have seven helpers as well as his friends soon. :)**

**RAINY-RAIN  
Don't worry about Vivian. She will be kicked so hard in the rear with 'payback' she'll end up on the moon, *giggle* any volenteers?**

**BabyNinetails  
Don't worry about me liking your story, I loved it and more people should read it! Anyone who doesn't will taste my flame thrower *loading gun noise* feeling lucky punk? LOL just watched the Mask, I'm a little werid at the moment :) Raphael is a good man in this story, I'm sure he'll be okay. Yugi'll be alright too, I'm sure, remember he'll have his friends and seven other helpers around him soon. :)**

**Pharaoh Silver  
The dragons are just kick ass, even the sheading... yup. I don't have 20 dollars! I'm british! I have pounds so I'm screwed! *gets out gun, points at ol' slendy* come at me bro. *Fires!***

**Killer-Fangirl  
I got waaaay stuck in a story, and I was practicly finished so I thought; why not just post it tonight? It won't take too long. Turns out it took longer than I thought thanks to the bad connections with the web... And I did get stuck into the story, Big time! Yugi just belongs in an enchanted place, he'd just so perfect for it :) Glad you liked it. I think you figured out the curse, but just watch to see how it plays out ;)**

**TheGuardian'sOfTheFishbowl  
I'm so sorry this took so long! Had holiday, quality fun & family time, limited internet, dail up connections... you get the idea. But here's the next chapter, the huntsman is now gone from the story, but I'm glad you liked him while he was there. :)**

**Saiyuki729  
I'm glad you liked it :) I must admit that the whole 'love at first sight' thing was hard to write down, because it just didn't sound too believeble to me, hopefully I didn't much it up. I just decribed Yugi as I always see him in my head; cute, beautiful and the sweetest guy you could ask for! *squealing* plus he's in my fav pairing, so booya! please review again!**

**Singingstar09  
Yeah, I'm a quoir and an extra on the stage, though somehow I got roped into refreshments too... (damn bribary by chocolate!) I'm glad you liked the tube clip, I think more people should watch those because they're just uniquely made and so pretty! I think Raphael's character just fits the huntsman, glad you thought he was well cast :) Yugi isn't singing, but I'll make sure to include some good songs later to make up for all the one's I've cut out, promise!**

**Lexi  
I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Joey's rather protective of Yugi, even in the anime if you squint, but I'm not a Wishshipper so I just made it friendship. Yugi's just too gentle to hurt anything, even in self defence, a little worrying in this situation. I just put the 'reading' thing in there, glad you liked that :) I think that the mirror is picking up sarcasm, it's funny, but I should really try and keep that to a minimum, just to keep the mirror neutral :) That parent-ish figure is coming up in the next chapter, you'll see, he won't be so lonely once his friends and seven 'helpers' come to him :) Yes, Yugi! Be careful of the curse!**

**Magi Magi Magician Gal  
Calm down! Vivian will get her karma, and it will HURT! Raphael was never going to be a full out bad guy in this story, he's the guy who could be gentle or mean. The seven 'helpers' will appear in the next chapter and two will appear in this one, just wait for it, your smart you'll figure it out almost as soon as you see them I'll bet ;) Well... for the curse to be explained there has to be at least one victim... unfortunately. But I'm sure it'll be okay. Thanks for the support *love and cookies* review again! and update soon!**

**SuperSpeed  
The curse will be explained, it's rather cunning once it's all plotted out. Thanks for the review! Let's hope Yugi'll be alright!**

**naomi  
I know, they're awsome pets, I don't have one *gloom* but I still think they're awsome. Plus I managed to get Vivian ranting at something that can't talk back and that can still give sarcasm :)**

**Lord Of The Plushies  
I'm sure you get that a lot ;) Yugi will always be adoreble in my stories, he's so cute! Raphael's casting seems to be a popular comment, glad you liked his role. My main 'twist' is who the seven 'helpers' are, you'll meet two of them in this chapter and the rest in the next one! Hope to hear from you more soon! BTW I don't mind ranting, it's fun to read, Rant away!**

**Doragon-chan  
I know, but just wait for it to be fully explained, it's rather devious (OMG I used a long word! Yugi, Ryou & Yami: *facepalm!*). I know most animals are beautiful, but I think Vivian wants to be the most beautiful 'person' in the land, hope you'll understand later on! Review again!**

**spazbat90  
Whoa! That was spooky, you watched thumbina than I use the song... Whoa! Anyway, Moving on! Glad you liked the song choice, yup Hikari's to the rescue! Booya! I never thought of that, but I'm glad you did because it made me laugh! Yes, they're not seven dwarfs(sp?) but something else... you'll meet two of them in this chapter :) *chewing on sweets* yummy! Thank you!**

**ChaoticArisu13  
Yami's not going to be in the story- with the exception of maybe a dream or thought- so Yugi's going to fend for himself, with friends and seven 'helpers'. Glad you liked the huntsman scene, please review again!**

**Kurai-onii  
Parents! GAH! Useless things really. Glad you managed to avoid them, and the 'awkward' questions. I've been avoiding them too, but luckily I've managed to get my door padlocked so they can't barge in and poke around in my history. Glad you liked it and please review again!**

**Done!**

**Yami: your fanbase if growing.**

**Yugi: That's great! I like people reading your work, they always have nice things to say!**

**Ryou: Flamers not included.**

**I've had my share of them, *groaning* it's such an ego bash! You lose all of your confidence in one review... but anyway, the time has come! You're going to see what the curse was about and who two of the 'seven' are!**

**Yami: Amme-chan doesn't own Yugioh or Snow White, please review!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Yugi! Yugi can you hear us! Answer us!" Joey shouted yet again.

Ryou looked around worriedly "Yugi! Please answer! It's us!" the endless golden green pressed in and reached out around them, they couldn't even see the blue sky anymore.

Malik winced at the silence. He lowered his head and sighed "Guys… we've searched the whole night, I don't think he can hear us. Maybe we should go back?" he said sadly.

Ryou shook his head "No, Yugi's still out there!" he protested with a slightly betrayed look.

Joey nodded "He wouldn't give up on us, let's look some more, if we don't find him by the end of today we'll all go back, yeah?"

Ryou looked upset but nodded, the woods seemed endless, Yugi could have been miles away! Every tree looked the same! There were no animals or glades to help pinpoint where they were, and it wasn't like they had a map anyway…

Ryou whimpered "Poor Yugi..." he sat down on a tree root and rubbed at his eyes "What if we never find him?"

Malik rubbed Ryou's back "Hey, since when am I right?" he pointed out. "Yugi will be alright until we get to him, we just need to get to him" he concluded badly.

Joey marched on and found a trail. "Ah, finally!" he groaned, fed up of tightly packed trees. "How is anyone meant to move in this place?" he wondered out loud before wandering deeper into the woods.

Malik followed Joey, holding Ryou's hand tightly because Ryou was getting tired and he was scared. "Joey! Mutt! Wait up" he shouted at him.

Joey slowed down but then as he turned he caught a glimpse of purple, he looked back and saw a scrap of purple cloth on a spiky bush, he took it in his hand and after he ran a thumb over it he recognised where it had come from. "Ryou! Malik! Look!" he held it out to them "It's a part of Yugi's cape"

Ryou took the scrap of cloth and nodded "You're right, he must have come this way. Yugi!"

Malik rushed ahead then shouted in shock. "Yugi! Oh gods are you alright? Guys I found him!"

Joey and Ryou ran to catch him up and saw him keeling by Yugi's side. The young prince had a slightly bumped temple and it was clear that he fell and hurt his leg before knocking his head on a hard thick root.

Ryou turned Yugi over carefully and propped his head up on his lap. Joey touched Yugi's foot and winced "I think he took a bad fall, must have been here all night!" he shuddered at the thought, if Yugi had hurt himself and knocked his head then he was exposed and venerable all night long! "Thank god no bears or wolves came along" he muttered.

Ryou whimpered and rubbed Yugi's head "Yugi? Wake up" he called like he did when the young Prince slept in on the rare occasion. Joey handed Ryou a pouch of water and Ryou carefully splashed Yugi's forehead and temple with it.

The youth groaned and his eyes fluttered open slightly "Guys?" he asked weakly.

Malik smiled "Hey Yugi…"

Yugi smiled a little before groaning and putting a hand on his head "Ouch… I hit my head"

Joey chuckled "We know, but your as determined as ever" he rolled his eyes and then said "Come on, we've got to get you back to the Palace"

Yugi frowned a little as the word rung a bell in his head, his eyes widened as he completely woke up when he remembered the day before "No!" he sat up and gripped Joey's arm. "I can't go back, Queen Vivian she'll- ow…" he trailed off as his head ached again, he put a hand on his head. "Vivian'll kill me! I can't go home" he reasoned though the pounding.

Malik blinked "What you do this time? Run away from your guide?"

Yugi shook his head as Ryou pulled him back down to the ground "Raphael, she hired him to kill me yesterday" Ryou and Joey cried out in protest while Malik growled, he believed it at once. Yugi cried a little "He was just about to hurt me, but then he couldn't do it, he told me to run… then when it got dark I fell"

Malik cursed "That stuck up black witch!" he listed a few more of his choicer swear words before Joey covered his mouth with an irritated sigh.

"Enough" he said briefly. "Why would she do that?" he asked.

Yugi shook his head "Raphael just said that she was mad with jealousy, he didn't say why" Ryou squeezed his shoulders.

Malik looked around the woods and said "Come on, get on my back Yugi. We have to get to somewhere safer before it gets dark again" Yugi, with help from Ryou and Joey, managed to limply hang onto Malik's back while the tanned teen carried him through the forest. Malik followed the trail until about midday "Wow, it's a good thing you're so light Yugi" he commented as they stopped for a rest.

Yugi nodded and said "I'm feeling stronger now, I think I can walk" he stood up, wobbled because he hadn't used his legs for so long, then moved just fine. Ryou and Yugi chatted quietly most of the day while Malik and Joey kept an eye out for danger, you never knew what was wandering around these woods.

Ryou yawned loudly and rubbed at his doe like eyes as the sky began to turn orange. Yugi looked at him and smiled "Are you tired?" he asked gently, stepping closer to give him a one armed hug.

Ryou nodded with a hum of agreement "Yeah, we were up all night trying to find you" he explained and yawned again. Yugi blushed at how they were so worried about him and was suddenly grateful that he had such wonderful friends.

"You didn't have to do that, maybe we should find somewhere to sleep now?" he suggested to the other two who were also running low on energy. Joey nodded gratefully while Malik nodded and pointed to a tree.

"Anyone feel like climbing?"

Ryou made a face "You can't sleep in a tree! We'll fall out" he said with a poke to Malik's arm.

Joey rubbed his eyes "Ryou's right, I tried that as a kid, you can't keep balanced"

Malik sniggered "That explains so much about you" he joked weakly, most of the humour was lost.

Ryou smiled a little then said "Let's just sleep around the tree, if something comes along we can climb it" he pointed out.

Yugi pulled his cape off and bundled it up into a long pillow and put it on the ground "I guess this will have to do for a bed" he yawned as well. Ryou lay down and smiled before closing his eyes and trying to drift off.

Malik and Joey lay down too and Joey shifted a little before saying "It's not so bad, like camping. Remember when we did that as kids?" he asked as the twilight began to darken. The floor was bumpy with roots and twigs, but it wasn't impossible to get comfortable.

Malik nodded and put an arm around Ryou as he was shivering "I remember, I still say that the witch locked us out of the Palace that night" he said with a frown, remembering her excuse; Yugi had stayed out after hours and so he was locked out to be taught a lesson.

Yugi sighed "With her recent record I think your right" he said sadly. "I don't get it, Dad married her because he wanted someone to look after me, and I never did anything to her…" Yugi trailed off as thoughts of his Father and step-Mother saddened him.

Joey snorted "Everyone makes a bad judgement once in their lives, just look at what my life picked for a love interest! Stuck up high priest" he grumbled.

Malik rolled his eyes "You love him really"

"Yeah…"

Ryou snored loudly all of a sudden. Yugi, Malik and Joey laughed and managed to get Ryou to sleep on his side so he wouldn't snore.

Malik put an arm over his eyes "It's like having a kid to look after" he complained lightly.

Yugi put his head on the make shift pillow and smiled "We should follow his example" he mumbled before closing his eyes and trying to fall asleep too. After a while all four of them were curled up and deeply asleep, they had to be, or the night life of the forest would have woken them up.

* * *

The next morning Ryou woke up first. He blinked as the sunlight filtered through the trees and annoyingly dragged him from the land of nod. Ryou sat up and slumped over tiredly. His back was stiff and he felt only a little recharged. The albino looked around a little and blinked in shock when he saw that he was in a forest… then yesterday caught up with him.

Ryou winced and looked at his sleeping friends, Yugi looked the most peaceful despite his situation, Joey was mumbling about food and complaining about Seto and Malik had managed to drool all over his part of the 'pillow'. Ryou wrinkled his nose. "Next time Joey sleeps next to him" he decided out loud.

The young teen licked his lips and felt thirsty, he stood up and after a few stretches poked around in the nearby bushes for some water. A cheerful brook was found about fifteen meters from where the boys had camped, Ryou kept looking back to make sure he wouldn't get lost, because he didn't really want to face a wolf or bear by himself should he come across one.

Ryou kneeled down and cupped his hands to catch the icy water, after washing his face and squeaking at the icy temperature he took a long slurp out of his palms.

* * *

The three back at the 'camp' woke with a jump as someone screamed. Yugi looked around in a panic while Malik and Joey took up defensive positions. Yugi looked to his left and gasped "Where's Ryou? Ryou!" he shouted, worried that that scream had been his.

Joey pulled out a knife and walked out a little "Hey! Is anybody there! Are you hurt?" he shouted cheerfully, trying to sound comforting while asking important questions.

Yugi and Malik had pulled out their own knives and followed Joey as he moved into the trees. "Ryou? Ryou please answer!" Yugi called again. He was just about to have a panic attack with worry when a faint call was heard.

"Yugi? Is that you?"

Yugi gasped and pushed in front of Joey and Malik to find him "Where are you Ryou?" he called as he ran towards the voice.

"I'm here…" the timid reply came.

Yugi fell through a wall of leaves and found himself before a little brook, he looked around and gasped when he saw a pile of clothes at the edge of the water, he picked them up fearfully and turned to Malik and Joey as they appeared behind him. "These are just his clothes…"

Malik and Joey's eyes widened and they looked around before shouting "Ryou! Ryou are you there!" Yugi was almost crying.

"Ryou…"

A twig snapped nearby and Yugi looked up and saw a young dear, a fawn, standing timidly at the edge of the trees. It was rather little and cute with fine legs, and pretty patterns in rich shades of brown and tan along its sides, it had large brown eyes with long lashes. It seemed to be trying to hide but not at the same time. Yugi smiled a little at it "I don't suppose you've seen my friend have you?"

The fawn trembled before it opened its mouth and said "Yugi…"

Yugi blinked, that was Ryou's voice! Yugi blinked again and looked at the pile of clothes before looking back at the fawn. The fawn nodded with watery eyes, Yugi hadn't known that fawns could cry like human children, but this one could "Yugi it's me" the fawn said before carefully stepping out of his shadowy spot.

Yugi dropped to his knees and reached out with a hand and touched the fawns head carefully, Ryou looked back sadly. Yugi shook his head wordlessly "Oh gods Ryou, what happened to you?"

Malik looked at Yugi and saw him speaking with a fawn, he hit Joey on the arm and the rough blond stopped his hollering. The fawn whimpered and said "I don't know! I my skin started crawling and it hurt! When I woke up I was like this!" Ryou wailed through scared tears.

Malik and Joey gasped "Ryou!" they exclaimed while Yugi pulled his animalised friend into a hug.

"Shh, it'll be alright" he murmured while gently petting Ryou's ears and neck. Ryou trembled, extremely shaken by what had just happened.

Joey and Malik sat down with them and rubbed Ryou's head and shoulders too. Joey looked around and said "Did you eat something funny looking? You know that's not good in an enchanted wood"

Ryou shook his head, the action looked very funny on a baby dear. "No! I haven't eaten anything, I don't know what happened"

"I do not-fawn-one" a female voice sounded.

Ryou looked over his shoulder and his ears perked up "Hello?"

A black and white rabbit jumped into the clearing. She was the same rabbit that Yugi had saved from the snare two days ago! She stood on her hind legs and her nose twitched as she spoke in soft tones, as she was a rather silent creature normally. "Greetings not-fawn-one, and your still-man companions"

Ryou blinked "You talk?"

The rabbit flicked her ears "I always could, not-fawn-one. Human ears are not understanding of us" she explained as she hopped over to the water "You became animal when you drunk this water"

Ryou gasped "The water is cursed?" he said, Yugi, Joey and Malik were only hearing Ryou's side of the conversation, but knew better than to interrupt. They gasped when they realized what must have happened, Ryou came here for a drink… and poof! The curse turned him into an animal.

The rabbit scratched behind her ear with a large foot. "Yes. Evening time before the last dark a shadowy thing came and touched the water. Other warren companions told me that shadowy thing was a witch's curse. All in this place have had the shadowy thing visit them" she said with flicks of her ears in between.

Ryou whimpered and turned to his friends "She says a witch's curse was in the water!"

The humans gasped, witches were rare and outlawed for curses, the only acceptations were seers, prophets and healers. Joey looked around "Ask her if all the water is cursed" he urged.

Ryou asked the rabbit and she wriggled her nose as she thought "Possibly, maybe, I'm only at this water when the shadowy thing came through the trees. Human water should be fine" she said looking at the pouch of water on Malik's belt. It was almost empty though.

Ryou nodded "She says that she doesn't know, she only saw the curse happen here"

Joey and Malik sighed and stood up. Yugi smiled at the rabbit "Thank you"

The rabbit hopped closer "I do not talk with human ones, but this pretty one freed me from the shining wire, so I must talk to human ones…" she wriggled her nose once more before her ears shot into the air as she heard something. "Fox! Mustn't stay! Foxes are hunting!" she squeaked before bounding into the undergrowth in a frenzy of running feet.

Ryou looked up at his friends mournfully "How am I going to turn back to normal?" he asked with a droopy head and ears.

Yugi stroked his fine coat and said "We'll stay with you, there's go to be someone who can help us" he said positively "Maybe we'll find a healer if we go into a town"

Malik nodded "If and when we get out of here, we'll head right to a healer, pinky swear… or hoofy swear for you" he added as he held his finger up.

Ryou chuckled and held up a hoof obediently, Malik gave it a little shake, Joey followed and Yugi just hugged him before saying "We should try another stream, the water canister is practically empty"

Joey snatched it off Malik's belt and shook it, he winced "Barely one helping" he agreed.

Ryou sighed "Well since I'm already cursed, a little water from here won't do me any worse" he reasoned and took his fill, getting water up his nose too, and then followed his friends back to the camp to pick up Yugi's cape.

Ryou looked around and sniffed a lot as they travelled, he could also see and move better, he was perfect for the forest and ten times quieter. "I never knew the woods could look so amazing to the animals!" he gushed out as he pranced in a circle.

Yugi laughed and rubbed his head fondly "Can that nose of yours sniff out another water source? We need to have a drink or we won't last" he gestured to the panting Joey and dizzy looking Malik.

Ryou snorted a little and jerked his head in a nod, he sniffed around and raced ahead, not losing the others for a second as they were making so much noise, and returning with little reports. Yugi listened ever time because he was curious, Joey just asked about water and Malik just plodded on determinedly.

Finally Ryou skipped back and danced on his dainty hooves "A creek! There's a creek ahead!" he chattered happily.

Joey, Malik and Yugi looked so relieved and their efforts renewed to get to the water source. The creek _looked_ normal, and some birds were bathing. But after what had happened to Ryou they hesitated. The three exchanged a glance while Ryou's better nose sniffed the waters edge, Joey looked at his friends "Anyone wanna take the leap of faith?" he asked weakly.

Yugi stepped forwards but Malik stopped him "No, Yugi, let me" he said and before anyone could stop him he had drank a handful of the water. Yugi bit his nails and Joey looked worried, Ryou was pawing the ground with little whinnies of concern. Malik looked at them with a large grin that slowly faded, he said "I feel… weird"

He stood up and looked at himself. Malik suddenly glowed brightly, like a flash of lightning, blinding his friends and causing the birds to take flight.

After a lot of blinking the looked down and saw Malik's clothes and a little lump moving around in it, obviously trapped.

Yugi gasped in concern and carefully pealed back the clothing to reveal a golden hawk with black markings under its eyes and very strong and sharp looking talons. Malik looked up with freaked out lavender eyes and cawed "I guess I didn't make the leap…" he tried to laugh at his own joke, but the fact he was a bird was just too overwhelming.

Yugi carefully scooped up the bird who was his friend and gave him a comforting hug "I'm so sorry Malik, you should have let me drink it!" he protested with teary eyes, he hated that his friends were putting themselves on the line for him.

Malik shrugged his new winged shoulders and said "No big deal… at least I can have a drink now!" he decided happily and jumped down to try and drink with a beak… which wasn't as easy as he'd hoped.

Yugi and Joey exchanged a glance, Joey picked up the canister and said "I guess all the water in this wood is cursed… what a bummer" he complained, knowing that if they didn't get water soon they'd be in trouble.

Yugi lowered his head "This is all my fault, if only I had waited to go to these woods, then we wouldn't be in this situation…"

Ryou butted his head against Yugi's hip "It's not your fault Yugi, if you had waited it would have been just the same but on another day" he comforted as best he could, wishing he had arms so he could hug his best friend. Yugi hugged him instead.

Joey looked at the water and took a tiny sip, he held it out to Yugi "Here, this is safe, might as well have it all or we'll faint" he pointed out, Malik flying up to land on his shoulder, being very careful of his new claws.

"Maybe we could look for a well?" he offered as he balanced with his new tail.

Yugi drank the half mouthful as Joey scoffed "As if there's going to be a human well in the middle of this place!" he gestured around "No one comes here, and now we know why" he rubbed Yugi's shoulder and glared at the creek that was so very tempting to his parched throat. "Come on, that creek's taunting me" he grumbled.

Yugi managed a giggle before moving along.

* * *

Malik flied up into the sky many times that day to try and see if the edge of the forest was in sight, but there was nothing but endless trees and the occasional clearing. He flew down and landed on Yugi's raised wrist. He shook his head and sighed "Not an edge in sight, only trees, trees, and more trees!" he complained, "I hate trees…"

Yugi shook his head fondly and offered Malik a low tree branch as he sat down next to Joey, the both of them wrapped up in the cloak, they were leaning against a tree and trying to get as comfortable as possible. The last of their food supplies had been used up and they were starting to worry, Malik's reports were not encouraging.

Yugi leaned into Joey with a shiver, night was cold here "Do you think we'll ever get out of here?" he asked.

Joey laughed "Of course we will! You've got me!" he boasted. Yugi smiled and nodded before leaning on Joey's shoulder and allowing himself to drift off.

Ryou silently trotted over "Joey?" he asked softly. The blond looked at Ryou and rubbed an eye to show he was awake. Ryou lowered his ears and asked "How are you doing? You haven't had a drink all day…"

Joey made a face and said "Well I'm still dancing… we'll be alright… gods its cold, Yugi's like ice!" he wrapped Yugi up a bit better then shivered himself "Ain't you cold Ry?"

Ryou tried to smile, but his fawn body made it look a little peculiar "I have a fur coat now Joey" he pointed out "I can't feel the cold at all"

Malik sniggered on his branch, head under a wing "Same for me, but I must say, sleeping standing up is weird" he put his head back under his wing and continued to grumble inaudibly.

Ryou timidly stepped over Yugi's legs and curled up beside him "Goodnight everyone" he said and closed his eyes with a sigh. Malik stopped grumbling to grunt out a 'good night' too then was silent.

Joey pulled the cloak up and said "Night, mind the bugs don't bite"

Ryou at once stood up in shock, thinking about the bugs in the grass, Malik glared at the almost snoring blond and sighed "Oh really Joey?"

"What I say?"

* * *

Joey woke up first, he stretched and sleepily looked around, seeing another golden morning; it was warmer than last night, thank goodness. Looking left he saw that Yugi had somehow managed to fall on top of Ryou and was using him as a pillow or a teddy. Ryou didn't seem to mind and lightly snored away.

Malik was crooning under his wing, happily snoozing the day away. Joey smiled at his friends and stretched again. As he did so his stomach complained in the form of a loud grumble. Joey patted it with a shocked expression before looking around for something to eat.

He carefully left the three sleeping and began a quick search. Soon he found some wild berries and licked his lips before picking a handful and scoffing them.

Malik woke with a jump as his hawk eyes caught the last of a flash of light. He looked over there and decided to fly and see what was going on. He soon found out. Joey's clothes were in a pile just like the others and sitting with a little furry head poking through the shirt top was a golden Labrador pup.

Joey whimpered and looked around with large scared eyes. Malik landed on a branch and said "Joey?"

Joey looked up at Malik and nodded "Berries are evil" he said at last.

Malik sighed and shook his head "I'm sorry Joey. Can you get out of there?" he asked, Joey tried to get himself out, clumsy paws and all, but fell over with startled yelps. All his yelping had woken up Yugi and Ryou, they came over and at once knew who the puppy trapped in the clothes was.

Yugi freed the pile of golden fur gently and patted his head "Are you okay Joey?" he asked sweetly.

Joey looked at his paws "Not really, Yugi the food is cursed too. I just had one berry and then I'm a dog!" he whined.

Yugi scooped him up and gave him a comforting hug. Ryou and Malik exchanged a glance, Yugi was the last human out of them, and if he ate or drank anything he'd be an animal too. And not only that, if he didn't eat or drink he'd starve to death, but if he did…

Malik's feathers suddenly bristled with a certain thought "Hang on a second! Hunting season is near isn't it!" he cawed with wide eyes.

Yugi nodded "Yeah, in about a week I think. Why?" Joey looked up at the bird from Yugi's arms.

Malik flapped his wings in panic "We're all hunting material!" he pointed out. Ryou yelped as he realized that Malik was right, hawks and fawns were a favourite in the hunting parties.

Joey whimpered "And wild dogs are shot because they catch rabbits" he agreed with a shiver that went all the way from his nose to his tail.

Yugi stroked his ears and bit his lip, he hadn't realised that turning animal was just as dangerous as staying human. He pulled his friends close and said "I'll protect you, just stay with me and you won't be hunted, if we survive we can ask the hunters to lead us out" he said hopefully.

Ryou butted his head against Yugi's cheek "But you can't eat anything in here" he worried.

Yugi nodded and stood up, Joey by his ankles "I know… Malik, is there anywhere we can go that's safe?" Malik flew into the sky and was gone for only two minuets before he came back down and shook his head.

"I can't see anything but green" he said.

Yugi looked at the sun "If that's East, then I should be heading south, that's a way out that's away from Queen Vivian too" he murmured to himself. Joey began to move in that direction and his other friends followed, Malik took a rest on Yugi's shoulder.

* * *

Only that evening Yugi was swaying on his feet and his vision was going, his licked his dry lips and held his groaning stomach. _So hungry… so thirsty… I can't keep walking…_ he thought dazedly.

Ryou looked up at his friend and knew he was in a bad way. "Yugi? Are you alright?" he asked, skipping closer and nudging his limp hand.

Yugi looked over at Ryou and managed a pained smile before tripping and falling on his front. "Yugi!" Joey broke his fall with his furry body and then had to wriggle out from under him as Yugi had fainted. Joey whimpered and licked Yugi's cheek "Come on Yugi, you can't give up now!" he barked, pawing Yugi's hair with a velvety paw.

But Yugi was still, his breathing rather shallow. Ryou delicately nudged Yugi's head "Yugi, please wake up" he pleaded.

Malik shook his head as he landed on the floor "He needs water, I'll fly and find help, there has to be someone, even if I have to fly to the southern Kingdom" he decided and took off, "Keep heading south, see if you can move him!"

"Be careful Malik!" Ryou shouted after him.

Joey looked up at Ryou and said "How are we going to move him?"

Ryou thought for a moment then said "I could try and carry him if I could get under him" he got onto his knees and began to get his head under Yugi's chest. Joey got a mouthful of clothing and pulled Yugi on as best he could, not being very strong now he was only a pup.

Finally Ryou had Yugi slung over his back and snoozing on his neck. Joey whimpered again "Are you sure he's not too heavy Ryou? You're only a baby deer" he pointed out while trotting to keep up with Ryou's longer legs.

Ryou huffed and kept going "I can manage just fine, Yugi needs help" Joey agreed with Ryou on that point, Yugi's face was pale and he was weak with fatigue and his breathing was husky with the sound of a dry throat.

* * *

Malik meanwhile was flying as fast as he could towards the south, trying to spot some sort of human inhabitancy. He had been flying for ten minuets when he heard the sound of two girls laughing. Curious and relieved he swooped down to see if they could help his friend.

The two girls were in a large clearing that looked like it had been cleared of trees a long time ago, they was holding wooden staffs, and they were giggling about something. "You first Cuz" one said with a giddy bow and gesture to the other end of the clearing.

The other girl laughed at her strawberry blond cousin. "No, no. After you Cuz!" she joked back with an equally silly bow.

The two looked remarkably alike in face and height but they differed in everything else. The strawberry blond girl had green eyes that made her look a bit like an elf, her skin was pale and she had rather pinkish cheeks. She was dressed in bright pink, blue and gold with a staff matching her clothing choice. Overall she looked like a cute little witchy girl.

On the other hand, her cousin was brown haired and brown skinned with blue eyes and clothing in white with little golden accessories. She had a smiley sort of face and held a staff that was wooden with pretty little carvings, she was also rather witchy looking but she seemed the tiniest bit more sensible.

Malik swooped lower and cawed out to them "Help! Please, my friend needs help!"

The two girls looked up and the tanned girl help up her arm for Malik to land on. "A talking hawk" she said, sounding amused not confused. "I knew there was one out there"

The strawberry blond giggled "I also think that there's a talking fish at the bottom of the well"

"I thought we already tested that"

Malik blinked and cawed again to get their limited attention "Can you help me? My friend's fainted in the forest, he needs water, but all the water in the woods is cursed" he explained.

The strawberry blond nodded "We know, the aura through the woods made me feel sick, luckily whatever it was didn't touch our protected grove, Dad and our Uncles are trying to lift it as we speak" she said looking around as if they'd pop out of no where any second.

Malik shook his head and began to hover in front of them "Are you going to help me or not?" he asked at last.

The girls looked at each other then nodded "Sure, lead the way Mr hawk"

"Call me Malik" Malik said as he flew off, the two girls running behind him, keeping up quite well. Malik guessed that they were about twelve or thirteen years old. They moved like forest animals, in a way where nothing took you by surprise, Malik was forced to come to the conclusion that they lived in this large wood somewhere.

The brunette looked up "Are we near them?" she asked.

Malik listened and heard Joey's panting. "Yes, this way" he swooped through the trees and soon found Ryou ambling along with Yugi slung over his back Joey licking Yugi's hand every other minuet and whimpering worriedly.

The two girls gasped when they saw Yugi and at once hurried over "Goodness what happened?" the strawberry blond cried out in concern.

Ryou let them take Yugi off of his back as soon as he saw Malik with them. "He's hungry and thirsty, all the food and water is cursed. If you do eat it you'll turn into an animal" he explained.

The brunette blinked then looked sympathetic and patted Ryou's head "Did that happen to you three?" she asked. They all nodded. The girl sighed and then looked back at Yugi. "Oh! He's lovely!" she gasped, seeing how pretty the teen was.

Her cousin smiled and nodded "Yeah… we'll take care of you all. Get him on my back Cuz" the strawberry blond ordered as she knelt down. The brunette carefully manoeuvred the young Prince onto her back and helped her stand.

"He's not too heavy is he?" she asked.

The strawberry blond shook her head "Nope! Let's go" and she began to march through the woods.

The brunette bent down and picked up a panting Joey before allowing Malik to land on her shoulder "We'll take you to our home, Mother should know how to patch you all up" she said cheerfully. Ryou trotted along behind her keeping an eye on Yugi the entire time.

Finally the human blinked and said "Excuse me? What's you're names?"

Joey smiled goofily "I'm Joey, the Fawn is Ryou, Malik's the bird brain and Yugi's with your cousin" he explained with a puppy paw in each direction.

The strawberry blond blinked "Yugi? As in the _Prince_?" she stared, shocked, at the teen she was carrying.

Ryou nodded "Yes, it's a long story" he said apologetically.

The brunette nodded "Well I'm Mana, and this is my cousin, partner in crime, doppelganger and best friend; Darkella or Dark Magician Girl, Girl for short" she gushed out really quickly with a giddy smile.

Girl smiled too "Otherwise I'm Girl and this is my cousin, crime fighter, mirror image and sister figure; Magician in training or Mana" she chattered out just as fast.

The three animalised friends blinked "Nice to meet you…"

* * *

**There! You've met two of the 'seven helpers' I shall reveal them entirely to you in the next chapter!**

**Yami: Aibou!**

**Ryou: Will he be alright?**

**Yeah *cuddling Yugi* he'll be okay, he's got his animalised friends and soon he'll have seven 'helpers' taking care of him as well.**

**Yugi: *hugging back* Yay! I won't be in danger anymore!**

**I'll just explain Vivian's curse; she cursed everything edible to turn the consumer into an animal, but not just any animal. The curse turned them into animals that huntsmans like to hunt. dears, birds of prey. Joey would be shot because he's a dog that would eventually grow up to hunt rabbits, humans like eating rabbits in this time.**

**Yugi: I get it. So you either starve and remain human, or eat and get hunted in hunting season.**

**Ryou: That's clever, but mean too!**

**Yami: *takes his aibou away from me and into his lap* At least Yugi's okay, do I really only turn up at the end? *irriated***

**Blame disney's storyline, not me. Please review!**


	6. The Seven

**Updating time!**

**Hello all! Sorry it took so long to get this up, but we've had bonefire night, my friends birthday and MY birthday to celebrate!**

**Yugi: Happy birthday!**

***smiling* it's good. 8th November.**

**Ryou: What's that your holding?**

**My bff made me a Ryou plushie! *cuddling it* now I can hug him whenever I want! He's so cute!**

**Ryou: *smiles***

**Yami: We meet the seven 'helpers' in this chapter now, right?**

**Yes! My main twist will finally be revealed! I'm so excited to see what people think! Now the Reviews! OMG I've got 17, why is the number going down?**

**Doragon-chan  
Five to go!**

**Magi Magi Magician Gal  
Your on the right track, you'll see who the other helpers are in a moment, I think you'll like them :) Hunters stay away! Your not allowed to hurt my precious hikari's! Vivian's just pure evil, I must really exgsadgerate her death! Painful and demeaning... *evil eyes* Muhahaha! She'll have hit every branch fallingo out of the ugly tree when I'm done with her!**

**dragonwolf416  
Not exactly all of the people from that memory world. A few of them, but I think you'll see my logic once you see who they are. :)**

**Singingstar09  
Yugi and company will be just fine now, safe from the curse at least, however the seven friends will have to keep on their toes to keep him out of trouble :) Vivian shall be given very horrible death scene! I promise! I'm keeping the Yugioh names for the seven helpers, I hope you like!**

**TheGuardian'sOfTheFishbowl  
I have Mana and Dark Magician Girl as seperate people, and DMG's hair isn't entirely blond, it looks gingery-red-blond so I called it strawberry blond. :)**

**Lexi  
The hikari's are together again! Hooray! yeah, the curse is a bit of a biter, but at least they're not Badly hurt. :) I'm glad you think all the animals are matched to the hikari's, I see them like that, Ryou because of his eyes, Malik because hawks are gold like sand and they're sacred in Egypt (good idea with the Winged Dragon of Ra thing, I hadn't thought of that and yet it ties in very nicely), Joey kinda goes without saying LOL :) Tell me if you guesses were right! And I'm glad you still like the story :)**

**Killer-Fangirl  
I hadn't thought of that! A good idea, you should write your own one, unfortunately I did not have that inspiation strike, but I hope you like my seven anyway :)**

**InuYoiushi  
That's the one! I couldn't remember the name exactly, and Snow White was a Grimm tale too, just being respective to their roots :)**

**Kurai-onii  
Make sure your logged in this time :) I'm glad you like Ryou's animal, it was tempting to make him a rabbit, but I a rabbit can't carry a person (Unless it's a hench rabbit)**

**horrorstar100  
You'll rind out :)**

**BabyNinetails  
Yeah, my holiday was lovely, Vivian shall be multilated and Yugi & co. shall have seven helpers to keep them safe now. I hope you like who they are :)**

**RAINY-RAIN  
Feel free to torment her! Don't worry about the hikari's, I've decided to give a few peaceful chapters so they can get over the scares.**

**SuperSpeed  
I'm glad you liked yet another twist :) Yeah, that must have been annoying for Yugi, but I think that they'll be human again in the end :) now you will see my main twist :) hope you like!**

**naomi  
Thank you**

**Pharaoh Silver  
Thank you, just a little dedication to some childhood fav's :)**

**Lord Of The Plushies  
I'm glad you find them cute, it wasn't very hard to decide their animals :) here's the next chapter you shall see my twist!**

**That's all of them. I'm a little sad, the reviews have gone down!**

**Yami: Because you take so long to update!**

**I have an excuse; School, birthdays, holiday = too busy!**

**Ryou: Calm down!**

***breathing***

**Yugi: Before a fight starts; Amme-chan doesn't own Yugioh or Snow White. Please enjoy and tell her how you liked the Twist on the 'seven helpers'**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Yugi heard a lot of voices around him, one sounded irritated, two sounded excitable and then three were the comforting voices of his friends. Yugi's head hurt, he groaned lightly and his eyes tried to open.

"Yugi?"

"He's waking up"

"About time!"

"Shut up, brother!"

"He shouldn't be in my house!"

"We all own it, be fair, he was in trouble"

Yugi blinked and slowly his vision returned to him. He was in a cosy living room, tucked in blankets on a little blue couch. The room was warm browns, greens and blues with a little wood burner stove, wooden floors with low wooden ceilings. The curtains were drawn but it looked dark outside.

A hand touched Yugi's and he jerked awake and away from the touch.

Looking down he saw a child with large blue eyes and white hair staring at him curiously. Yugi blinked at the child, then became aware of the others in the room.

There was a pair of twin like girls who were sitting on the same armchair, one on each arm. Beside Yugi was a woman with black hair and blue eyes, she seemed rather familiar. The child was still by his resting spot and finally three men stood in the middle of the room, and for some reason Yugi suspected they were just having an argument. Two of the men looked alike, the other one looked older, he appeared to be the grumpy one.

The woman with blue eyes smiled "Are you alright?"

Yugi looked around worriedly "What? Oh, yes, thank you… who are you? Where am I?" he asked as he looked around with worried eyes.

At that moment Malik flew in and landed by Yugi's head. "Yugi! You're awake!" he cawed and nuzzled the top of his spiky head.

Joey's frantic paw padding was heard next, just before the golden puppy landed on his stomach. Yugi at once caught him and Joey licked his cheek while yapping "You're okay! You're okay! Don't you ever scare me like that again!" he barked.

Ryou came in much more quietly and nuzzled Yugi's arm "I'm glad your better. How do you feel?"

Yugi blinked "Um… fine… where am I?"

The woman laughed "You're in our home, we're from the magician order" she gestured at the people around her. "But, we have met before, young Prince. I was your seer when you were two years old" she smiled secretly.

Yugi sat up straighter "Isis?" he said, remembering her a little. She nodded. Yugi smiled "Oh wow, it's so good to see you, have you been well?" he asked happily.

Isis nodded "Quite well, I'm very happy to see you again" she chuckled and offered Yugi a cup of herb tea. "Don't worry about the curse, we're in a protected grove, no evil magic can touch us from the outside" she explained. Yugi breathed a sigh of relief and drank it eagerly and soon he felt a lot stronger. Isis took the cup back and said "Did you finish the Puzzle I gave you?"

Yugi blinked and then smiled widely "Yeah! It's a pyramid, like this" he made an upside down shape with his hands, being careful of Joey who had decided to sit in his lap. The former seer nodded with a proud smile. Yugi sat up better and asked "What have you been doing? Are you still fortune telling?"

Isis shook her head "I do not 'fortune tell' anymore, I still get visions from time to time, but I gave up a lot of my practices when I met my husband" she smiled and turned to the others in the room. "Allow me to introduce my family and extended family" she said with a proud wave of her hand.

A man with long brown hair, tanned skin and indigo eyes smiled "It's an honour to meet you, Prince Yugi. I'm Mahad, Magician and one of the owners of this house" he walked over to Isis and kissed her cheek "I'm also one of the luckiest men alive to have this woman as my wife" Isis blushed about three shades of red but looked happy.

Yugi smiled "Nice to meet you"

The pair smiled and, Yugi had to admit, that they looked good together and very happy, like the ideal husband and wife.

Suddenly the brunette witchy girl jumped up in front of her parents and smiled at Yugi widely "And I'm Mana! I'm their daughter and Magician in training!" she jumped in a giddy manner "Girl and I found you in the woods!" she said.

A strawberry blond could-have-been-her-twin jumped up and slung her arms around Mana "Hi!" she said, clearly she was 'Girl'.

Yugi blinked "Girl?" he asked, confused. That wasn't much  
of a name.

Mana and Girl laughed, Mana spoke "Well her real name is Darkella, but she likes being called the last part of her title; Dark Magician Girl" she explained.

Yugi smiled "That makes sense, nice to meet you both… are you twins?"

The girls giggled again, Girl shook her lively head "Nope! We're cousins, our Dad's are twins though. This is my Uncle Mahad and this is my Daddy!" she pointed to a man who resembled Mahad very strongly, but he had blue hair with electric blue eyes, but he was still tanned and was rather tall like Mahad. Unlike his twin he wore purple instead of white.

Mana laughed "Otherwise; this is my Daddy and that's my Uncle Dark, Dark Magician for full title official-ness " she giggled into her hand. Girl rolled her eyes and pinched her nose, hissing that that wasn't even a word.

Dark smiled and bowed slightly "It's an honour to meet you Prince Yugi, I'm sorry that they're so ecstatic, we've been hoping that they'll grow out of it soon. But…" he sighed with a fond smile.

Yugi nodded, smiling as well, he missed being a part of a family.

He looked at the man standing just behind Dark. Mana and Girl sighed at the same time and spoke together "And finally our other uncle; Chaos" they said nervously.

Chaos was the oddest one yet, he had blue skin with black tattoos along his neck, face and arms. He was wearing black and red themed clothes and seemed to be permanently scowling, his arms were crossed and his yellow eyes with reddish-brown pupils were rather haunting.

Yugi at once felt nervous under his glaring gaze. Dark chuckled, apparently one of the most cheerful "Don't mind him. He prefers to be called his full title of Magician of Black Chaos, don't be so mean to our guest big brother" he said with a hand over his older brother's shoulder.

Chaos shoved him off "He shouldn't even be in this forest! Make him leave already, taking up space in my house" he complained.

Mahad sighed "The house is Dark's and mine as well as yours, Chaos, please be polite for once" he advised, Yugi had the feeling this had happened before.

Yugi looked at the child and asked "What's your name?"

The girl just smiled widely and jumped up, feet on either side of his lap, she was dressed in white and blue, her face widely childish with white hair and eyes bluer than forget-me-nots. Girl and Mana laughed "This is Silent, she don't talk none"

Silent shook her head before nodding in the same sentence. Yugi laughed a little "You mean she can't talk?" he asked.

Isis chuckled "We don't know. She's never tried" Silent nodded and shook her head animatedly again and bent down before pressing her nose against Yugi's and grinning like an elf. She jumped backwards and floated down to the floor and stuck her tongue out at Yugi and his smiling friends before running at Chaos and air-glomping him. She ended up hugging his mid section like a baby kola.

Yugi blinked in confusion. He didn't get how a sweet and unusual girl like Silent could cling to someone so moody! It didn't seem possible. Chaos didn't shove her off, but he didn't respond to her either, Silent kept rubbing her cheek against his shoulder anyway.

Isis chuckled "Silly little thing. Your friends already introduced themselves and you, but what are you doing in the middle of the enchanted wood?" she asked, confused, Mahad and the rest of them listening in.

Yugi looked at his friends as he still felt a little overwhelmed. Malik cawed and flapped his wings "Yugi came here on an outing, when he didn't come back us three went to look for him"

Joey nodded "But after a night here, some sort of curse happened, Ryou and Malik drank water and I ate a berry and we all turned into animals, we were people before"

Ryou looked up at them sadly "You're magicians, could you help us?" he asked.

Chaos moved, he grasped Ryou's chin and examined his face before crossing his arms again and saying "No. This is witches magic"

Girl, Mana and Silent shivered. Isis sighed and scratched Joey's ears slightly "I'm sorry, but only another witch can undo this" she thought for a moment. "The only other ways are; she undoes it herself or if her most recent spell is broken by something more powerful than black magic" she explained.

Mahad winced "And witches are naturally powerful and tricky, the final one's only happened about three times to my knowledge, the rest have been undone by threat from witch burnings" he made a face at that, as if he disapproved of the method.

Joey, Ryou and Malik at once looked sad and depressed that they might be stuck like this. Yugi pulled them all close "Don't worry, I'll stay with you all. We'll find a cure" he promised. Joey and Ryou smiled and let Yugi hold them, Malik sat on Yugi's shoulder and squeezed it with his claws.

"If Seto sees me he'll never let me forget this…" Joey whined and hid his head under his paws.

Yugi, Malik and Ryou laughed as they realized that Joey had become a true 'Puppy' now. Yugi ran a hand over his back "It's not bad, you're cute as a puppy" he giggled.

"_Yug!_" Joey complained and nipped at his hand with a pout. Yugi just giggled.

Chaos sighed "Enough, as soon as you're better, your out. Go home" he snapped at the shocked foursome.

Yugi's eyes widened and he shook his head "No! Please don't make me go back! If I do she'll kill me!" he gasped, panicky and terrified that he'd soon be before his step-Mother again.

They seemed surprised that Yugi would protest so strongly against going home. Dark knelt next to him "Who? Who's trying to kill you?"

Yugi whimpered "My step Mother, the Queen" he said, his animal friends nodding their heads and looking scared too.

"The Queen!" the magicians exclaimed, even Chaos seemed spiked by her name.

"She's a demon!" Mana exclaimed while clinging to Girl.

"She's a monster!" Girl said directly after, clinging back.

Silent popped up in front of them and held up a sign like a white board '_She's an evil witch!_' was written in scrawled handwriting. Mana and Girl messed her hair affectionately and the youngster grinned happily.

Isis glared "That horror-woman! I've seen what she's done to you over the years, I'm so sorry I couldn't try and help you" she said with both hands on Yugi's shoulders, pulling him into a lose hug.

The hug was so motherly that Yugi collapsed into it and missed the Mother he never knew. Isis was surprised when Yugi began to cry onto her shoulder, she rubbed his back and smiled while murmuring soothing words to him "Shh, its okay young Prince, she has no power here, you're safe"

Mahad and Dark looked at their older brother "You'd send him away to her?" Mahad asked flatly.

Chaos glared at him, not wanting to be put on the spot like that "Well he doesn't belong here!" he grumbled.

Dark and his twin exchanged a glance and said "It's six against one, Chaos" Dark pointed out, because even Silent was smitten. Smiling and cuddling Yugi's leg, because Isis was hugging him too.

Chaos rolled his eyes but never got a chance to argue again because Yugi said "I can work" the seven Magicians looked at him. Yugi smiled a little "I'll work for my keep. I can wash, clean and cook for you" he offered meekly.

Joey drooled "Speaking of food-" he began but Malik batted him with a wing and shot him a look that told him to shut up.

Chaos rolled his eyes "I believe that" he muttered, full of sarcasm "you've had those servants wait on you your entire life" he muttered loudly.

Ryou glared at him "No! Yugi's had to work like a servant before, Queen Vivian made him when she was feeling spiteful" he explained with Joey and Malik nodding with him. Joey sneering and looking like a puppy about to sneeze.

Girl and Mana smiled "Well we could use someone to help tidy up-"

"No girls" Dark said "He won't be tidying bedrooms, you have to do that"

"Damnit!" the cousins cursed and pouted at once, they hated tidying their bedrooms. Yugi and Ryou laughed.

Silent was petting Joey's ears but still had a firm hold of Yugi's leg, she was grinning like a fairy child and looked at Chaos with a tilt of her head, as if she was asking him a question. Chaos looked at her then sighed "If he doesn't do things well enough, he's out" and he stormed out of the room.

Joey blinked "What a nice guy" he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Silent at once flicked his nose with a glare. Joey rubbed it with a paw and the girl jumped up and ran out after the tall grumpy man and was gone.

Joey looked up at the others "What's up with them?"

Mahad shrugged "She's always been like that, and Chaos was never much of a people person, he preferred to be alone and practice his skills, he had a dream as a child to be the most powerful in the world with us" he nodded at his twin brother.

Dark nodded "But things didn't go to plan. We all went our separate ways though he wanted us to be together to keep his dream alive, he respected our decisions and we all agreed to meet up every other month to catch up"

Isis leaned into Mahad's frame as the brunette twin continued "But after a few years I Met Isis and Dark met Valkyria" he nodded at Dark who looked down sadly and held a locket around his neck. Mahad put a hand on Dark's shoulder before smiling at him a little, after a moment Dark returned the smile.

Isis continued "Chaos was rather upset that his brothers had decided to get married and settle down with children" he pulled Mana close and she smiled widely. Isis kissed her forehead "When a Magician marries and falls in love their spiritual power is diverted from magical strength into that person instead, so their powers naturally weaken, and when I became a mother, mine decreased even more as well"

Dark messed Girl's hair fondly "But it's worth it, I'd give up all my power to have Valkyria back with us. But that's impossible, however I don't regret anything I've done in my lifetime with her" Girl smiled and leaned up for a kiss to the forehead too.

Yugi smiled "I see. That's why he's bitter… shouldn't he be happy for you though?"

Mahad and Dark nodded "He is, he just has spent so much time on his own that he's forgotten how to show it" they explained.

Malik blinked "Has anyone ever told you; it's hell creepy when you talk together like that"

The look-a-likes smiled and nodded "All the time" all four of them said.

Ryou chuckled as Malik and Joey fell over. "But that doesn't explain Silent" he pointed out.

Dark chuckled "Not really a lot to tell about her… Chaos went off to a Kingdom to sort out slave trade and other criminal behaviour that was threatening to overrun the country, and when he comes back there's a little girl following him. She can't talk, she can't count or communicate in any way whatsoever. Our theory is that Chaos freed a group of slaves and she took a liking to him and followed him back to our late father's home" he gestured around him at the house they were in.

Isis smiled again "She slept outside for two days until Chaos let her in and she's followed him ever since, we taught her to write and how to do a number of things, but she never once tried to talk. Chaos acted the same way towards her as he's doing to you. But when she suddenly showed quite a spark of magical talent he seemed to respect her, I dare say over the years he'd warmed to her" she chuckled as if the thought was amusing.

Yugi smiled "That's nice of him, to let her stay and all"

The Magicians nodded. Girl and Mana grinned "He's a big softy really, just takes a while to get into his good books" they said at once.

The adults laughed and lightly messed the girl's hair before Isis clapped her hands together once and said "Well we'd better be going to bed. You don't mind staying on the sofa until we've got a bedroom prepared do you? The fireplace should make this room warmer than a bed anyway" she explained.

Yugi shook his head "I don't mind at all, thank you for helping me" he said as she tucked him in.

"It's no problem, young Prince"

Yugi smiled "Call me Yugi, please" he offered shyly.

Isis nodded with a warm smile "Of course… Sleep tight, Yugi. Don't worry about Chaos, he'll come around soon" she assured him and closed the door as the rest of her family moved into the hallway and into their rooms.

Malik snorted "Yeah,_ when_?" he asked as he ruffled his feathers in an irritated fashion. "He's got a stick up his ass that's for sure" he complained.

Yugi frowned at him as he carefully shifted while keeping Joey from falling on the floor "Malik be nice, they're letting us stay in their house, Chaos owns a third of it so we have to be polite"

Joey snorted, it sounded like a puppy sneezing "Polite my tail bone!" the said tail wagged a few times before Joey complained again "You're the Prince, he should at least act civil" he yapped before curling up against Yugi's tummy, Yugi scratched Joey's ears.

Ryou curled up by the fire "I like the rest of them. I hope we'll all get along alright" he said softly.

Yugi nodded and yawned sleepily "Sorry, I'm so tired" he apologised, laying his head on the pillow and his violet eyes slowly sliding shut.

Ryou smiled "Not a problem, Yugi. Get some rest" no sooner had he said that did Yugi let out a little coo which told the three that he was in the land of dreams. Joey smiled and wriggled under Yugi's arm.

Malik shook his head "I should have counted, three, two, one, you can just tell when he's about to drop off" he said as he tried to make himself comfortable on the back of a chair. "Ugh! Sleeping standing up! Not good!" he muttered under his wing.

Ryou opened one eye "Shh, they're asleep!" he scolded; Joey and Yugi were sleeping peacefully. Malik smiled as he saw their sleepy faces, he yawned and put his head back under his wing with a mumbled 'goodnight'.

Ryou gazed at the embers in the fire until his eyes also grew heavy, _I hope we turn back to normal soon._ He thought before closing his eyes and starting to drift to sleep.

* * *

**There we are! My Twist is... Yugioh Snow White and the Seven Magicians! Ta-da!**

**Ryou, Yugi, Yami: *clapping***

**Yugi: That's awsome!**

**Thank you *kisses cheek***

**Yami: Now you get to use characters you've never used before.**

**Ryou: I know! But We're still animals...**

***cuddles Ryou & Ryou plushie* you'll be human again before you know it, please review everyone! What did you think of my twist!?**


	7. Our house, in the middle of the woods

**Updating time!**

**Sorry this took so long! This chapter was a drag to write, also I've been doing school production rehearsals every night til seven and the time after that has been homework dedicated.**

**Yugi: But her play is getting along fine and now we've got a new chapter too!**

**Yes! I've been restricted to one or two paragraphs, or one hundred lines per day because I'm so pushed for time. But now the weekend is here I'm going to have some good solid writing time!**

**Yami: Good! I'm getting impatient!**

**What's new?**

**Ryou: Don't start fighting!**

**Yugi: Please!?**

***OMG puppy eyes!* aww...**

**Yami: Okay...**

**Ryou & Yugi: *Smile***

**Ah! Curse the puppy eyes of doom and their cuteness!**

**Yami: I second that. *pulls Yugi into his lap***

**Yugi: *blushing* Reviews, Amme-chan.**

**Yep! Just give me a second... wa-wa-we-wa! I have 16? The number has gone down again!**

**dragonwolf416  
Ha ha, thank you, I thought they'd be suited for those roles, I hope that they live up to their castings :)**

**Killer-Fangirl  
I have no plans as of yet for Silent and Chaos to become a couple, but things could change. We all know that she has many forms, so I may yet pair them up. But for now it's a parent-child relationship.**

**s2Teennovelist  
:) I think I asked your opinion about the Magicians before :) Silent was clearly going to get that role, it's in her name, and Chaos never smiles. You check, even when he's won a duel he's frowning away like someone spat in his sandwich. Silent and Chaos were loners when I finished the castings, so I made them a funny pair just to get some good writing out of them. I hope you like!**

**InuYoiushi  
Thank you, Isis meeting Yugi again wasn't really a twist, but I can see why you'd think that :)**

**Lexi  
Nevermind, you can't be right every time. Thank you, I'm glad you like how I'm portraying the two newbies and I think that I'm going to have lots of fun with Silent, she's so cute! Seven is the magic number, so I must have seven :) Oh I've heard of that anime, that's fun, and it has so much yaoi Yugioh nearly looks straight! (*being stared at* ... I said 'nearly'...)**

**noami  
Ha ha, and they're single!**

**Doragon-chan  
Seven magicians; 1 Silent, 2 Chaos, 3 Dark, 4 Mahad, 5 Isis, 6 Mana, 7 Girl.**

**BabyNinetails  
I agree about the puppyshipping thing completely! I must have that somewhere in this story! Kuriboh won't be making an appearance in this story, sorry about that. :) I'm glad you liked the Magicians being the 'seven' it was torture keeping that secret from everyone!**

**SangoMarie  
AH! Typo's! My mortal enemy... thanks for pointing them out, I'll fix them as soon as I can. Yugi's not becoming and animal, he's safe from that curse now. There might be a big battle, just because I'm in the mood for action! How is the plot to kill Vivian going? I think we're a little overdue!**

**TheGuardian'sOfTheFishbowl  
WOW that's a very tempting offer :) I'll try my best, should speed up after exams and performance :)**

**Magi Magi Magician Gal  
Hey there! I'm not sure what Yami and co. is doing, maybe I'll have them pop up and then again, maybe not. Just depends on what I feel and how the story flows :) Glad you like the Magicians, Chaos will warm eventually, just needs time. What they do all day; Isis makes potions, Chaos makes important visits or trains the younger ones, Dark and Mahad train their daughters and Silent. the girls just cause mayhem!**

**SuperSpeed  
I've never seen or heard of "Mirror Mirror" so I can say that you were imagining things :) LOL.**

**Pharaoh Silver  
Thank you very much!**

**Lord Of The Plushies  
Thank you! I've been looking for an excuse to use Dark Magician and Chaos for aaages now. And then this poped into my head! YAY!**

**horrorstar100  
Thank you!**

**Singingstar09  
Aw thanks! I had a very nice birthday thank you :) I'm glad you liked my main twist, it's been a pain keeping it a secret from all of you for so long. I'll try to update faster, but I've got a lot going on now, please enjoy!**

**That's all of them!**

**Yami: The number has dropped.**

**I know... is it that bad?**

**Ryou: It's not bad at all! Stop being stupid!**

**Yugi: Amme-chan doesn't own Yugioh or Snow White Please review!**

* * *

Chaos was a man who liked control. In his house there was a routine, and that prince and his friends had just mixed it all up again. First the routine was upset by Isis. Mahad had just appeared as he normally did, with her on the back of his horse. Dark had at once warmed to her, she was very nice. Chaos also liked her, but now the routine and his dream had been messed up.

After spending time with the woman, he realised she was; talented in healing, a powerful seer and a very respectable, strong woman. He had taken Mahad aside and given him his blessings, saying that she would be good for him. Mahad had been happy and he had gotten married the following spring.

Next Dark had met Valkyria. She was fiery, strong, brave and bold. Chaos and Valkyria had clashed at first meeting. However she was also a strong magician, a sorceress too. Eventually she impressed him enough to respect her, she paralyzed an entire army!

Chaos' attitude towards her changed almost overnight, and she was accepted. Dark got married too, and his dream was gone. After a while they all received news that their Father had died, and his property in the enchanted forest was there's, because Isis and Valkyria were expecting Chaos decided that they should all stay in their late Father's house to be able to take care of the children.

His brothers were delighted. Chaos, secretly, was also very happy that his brothers would be starting families, new Magicians to train, and they'd be his nieces or nephews, becoming and uncle. Chaos was happy, behind closed doors.

His brother's children were born a week apart. Mana first, then Darkella/Girl, a week later. Valkyria died in child-birth because Isis was away baptizing her child in the Magician's ceremony.

Isis had never quite forgiven herself for not being there, however no one blamed her in the slightest. Chaos was sad to see Valkyria go, and even sadder to see Dark so upset. However the girls cheered him up a bit, yet he was never the same; cheerful as he was now Chaos knew that he had been more so before.

The girls had thrown every routine out of the window. He loved them as an uncle and was proud of them, true enough, but that didn't mean that they didn't irritate him too. They were forever blowing things up, forgetting things, being loud… the list went on.

Yet he had also adapted and had worked around the noisy pair. Silent was… easier to adapt to, though he didn't want a charity case on his hands, he also didn't want the body of a child on his doorstep. When she showed a spark of magic, it smacked some sense into him. He took her on as an apprentice, she was quieter, but a lot grabbier.

She was the one he was closest to, next to his brothers.

But - he growled as he heard a dish break downstairs - these latest newcomers were going to irritate him to hell. He was sure.

* * *

Yugi winced at the broken plate. He'd been washing up in the kitchen, having just finished pancakes for the family when he had tripped, and the plate went flying.

Isis came into the room with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders "Yugi? What-"

"I'm sorry!" Yugi gasped as she saw the broken plate, he was worried that he'd been in trouble! Vivian had been furious when he'd accidentally broken a piece of crockery!

Isis rolled her eyes and waved a hand, the plate jumped back together and floated over to the sink. Yugi stared open-mouthed. Isis walked over and closed his jaw gently. "If you think that's impressive wait until you see what the girls or Mahad can do" she smiled before turning and seeing the table.

Isis smiled "I see you're already getting down to earning your keep" she said, squeezing his shoulders slightly.

Yugi nodded "I found all the ingredients in the cupboards, I hope you all like pancakes…" he trailed off meekly. He'd let his friends decide and Joey's voice had been the loudest in food choices. Joey was outside with the others, mainly because he'd find some way to eat the food before the owners got there. Ryou was having a try at grass, he said it was game but not as bad as he thought. Malik was just out flying, he didn't want to try bugs or mice, so he told Yugi that he'd wait for his meal.

Isis nodded "I can't remember the last time we had them… I'll get everyone up" she kissed his forehead before vanishing on light footsteps. Yugi touched his cheek and smiled slightly, he'd never been kissed by a lady before. He knew that she was fond of him, he went to find cutlery and once again wished for a Mother.

Mana, Silent and Girl were down in a hurricane of noise. They were giggling and being clumsy with the last ounces of sleep. Silent at once bounced over, because there was no other word to describe her extra high jumping steps, and gave Yugi a glomping hug. Yugi fell backwards and would have hurt himself if hands hadn't of caught him.

Dark smiled as Yugi looked up at him "Good morning, Yugi, sleep well?" he asked, as if Silent's glomp had been the norm, which Yugi was quickly suspecting was.

Yugi nodded, a little dazed "Um, yes thank you" he said as he found his feet. Silent kissed his cheek. Yugi laughed "Good morning to you too"

Silent beamed, having gotten what she wanted, and she jumped out of his arms and sat on her stool. The kitchen resembled a farmhouse, with traditional low ceilings, wooden cabinet's, herbs hanging off the walls, and a large table with a red and white chequered cloth.

Dark patted Yugi's shoulder "We've got you and your friends rooms now, so you won't have to sleep in the living room. Girls! Please wait for the others!" he half-snapped at them.

Girl and Mana meekly put their forks down and smiled sheepishly. Silent just kicked her legs and watched with large curious eyes. "Sorry" the teens said with pouts.

Isis and Mahad came in, Isis batting Mahad's hands off her waist with a happy smile "Please! We have guests"

Mahad rolled his eyes and just pulled her into another hug. "It would have been over quicker if you had just let me" he told her, they laughed. Mahad nodded at Dark "Morning Dark, Morning girls"

"Morning!" the cousins shouted and Silent waved animatedly.

Dark chuckled "Did you sleep on the floor last night or something?" he asked, with an eyebrow wiggle, the girls giggled at the innuendo.

Isis flicked his nose while Mahad laughed "No, I just missed my normal morning greeting because something broke in the kitchen" he squeezed his wife's waist before letting her go.

Yugi rubbed the back of his head "That was me… sorry"

Mahad jumped "Ah, didn't see you there. Morning Yugi, how was your night?" Isis had gone to sit down and Dark was getting out some sticky syrup, his daughter asking for it across the table.

Yugi shrugged "It was alright, I'm happy not to be sleeping outside anymore"

Mahad chuckled and looked at the ceiling "Mmm, I guess he's not coming down this morning"

Dark sighed as he took his seat "Always the bundle of joy" he glared at the ceiling before shrugging his brother's absence off. "Anyway, let's get started" he handed Girl the jar of syrup and picked up his fork.

"Finally!" Mana and Girl shouted and began piling pancakes on their plates. Silent snatched one from Dark's plate as she couldn't reach the middle and ate with her hands. Nibbling like a little bunny.

Isis gestured for Yugi to have a seat "Come and eat before it's gone"

Yugi nodded but first got something for Joey, Ryou and Malik. "One minuet" he promised. Yugi stepped outside with three plates balanced carefully on his arms, he saw his friends chatting in the clearing, he smiled and called "Breakfast!"

Joey sprinted over as fast as his clumsy paws would carry him. "Food!" he howled, jumping up and pawing at Yugi's knees, "Food, food, food! I'm wasting away! Don't be a tease Yugi, hand it over!"

Yugi laughed and set his plate down "Here Joey". Joey ate like a vacuum cleaner, constantly muttering about how good it was between swallows.

Malik and Ryou were calmer. Ryou licked his lips "Wow, I love pancakes" he said "Thanks for giving us some" he nuzzled Yugi's elbow.

Yugi petted his head "Of course I would, you my best friends. Here" he set Ryou's plate on the floor as well, Ryou ate his, with a little difficulty, but it was very delicious.

"You're the best Yugi" Malik cawed as he ate his pancake, Yugi had rolled his into a tube so he could hold it with one foot. "Joey, stop eating like a dog" he complained "It's off-putting"

Joey snorted "As of yesterday I am a dog!"

Yugi rolled his eyes and left before his friends could pull him into the fast brewing argument too.

Isis looked up as Yugi re-entered "How are your friends?"

Yugi nodded "They seem happy, but I know they miss being human" he pulled a chair out and sat down. Only he hit the floor instead. "Ouch!" he gasped. He looked at the chair, it has moved backwards.

"Chair!" Mana shouted. "Stop being rude! He's a guest" Yugi blinked in astonishment as the arms of the wooden chair seemed to sag at being told off. Mana got out of her place and smacked the back of it "Behave!" she told it. The adults were watching in amusement, but not the same astonishment Yugi had, it seemed that this was also the norm.

Mana helped Yugi up "I'm sorry, we should have told you about the chairs, you have to ask to sit down if you're new" she shook her head "However that no excuse to let a Prince fall over"

The chair stiffed and at once shuffled forwards for Yugi to sit down. Yugi glanced at Mana and Isis, they nodded encouragingly. Yugi gingerly sat down "Um… thank you" he said, feeling silly for talking to furniture, but the chair gave him a hug with its wooden arms then was still.

Dark laughed and handed Yugi a plate full of pancakes "That's one of Girl's spells. She was messing around as a child and now the chairs have feelings, you'll get used to it" he assured the young man.

Yugi nodded before daring to ask "So… what else is different in this house?"

Silent raised a hand and a notebook appeared, she wrote quickly, the others respectfully not answering the question. Silent handed Dark the note, who passed it to Yugi. _The chairs, the garden, the mirror upstairs, the rugs and the fireplace._

Yugi blinked and Girl smiled "You'll find out, I think you'll like the garden best, that's also one of Silent's spells" she said, Silent nodded with her chin in the air.

Mana poked her "Yeah, but the mirror was mine" she argued. Mahad waved his hand and the girls voices quietened even though they were shouting.

"Is it impossible to have a meal in peace?" he asked no one as he started on his second pancake.

Isis chuckled and held his hand "I'm afraid so dear"

Chaos came downstairs as breakfast ended and briefly said that he was going out, and he left. Silent tried to follow him but Chaos told her no. She drooped so much she sat on the floor, Chaos sighed, picked her up and told her a few things that made her beam before setting her down and leaving.

Yugi was curious about their relationship, it seemed half the time he was hurting her feelings and the next making them better. When he mentioned this to Dark he agreed. "He's a push-pull type of person. Best to just stay out of his way" he advised as he put the plates into the sink. Yugi at once volunteered to wash up.

* * *

Yugi was being lead to his room by the girls, Ryou and Joey following him, with Malik taking a ride on Yugi's shoulder. Silent had a firm hold of Yugi's hand while Mana seemed determined to smother Joey, cuddling him and stroking his ears with coo's of adoration.

"We hope you'll like your room, we made it up especially" Girl boasted, hopping along on one foot, for no apparent reason.

Silent nodded before counting out on her fingers and holding up four. Yugi looked confused "Four times?" he asked. Silent nodded animatedly and jumped up to hug his middle.

Ryou chuckled "She's quite the cuddler isn't she?"

Mana hummed in agreement "She only does that to people she really likes, we once had a tradesman staying her, she wouldn't go anywhere near him. Turned out he was only here to steal something" she explained.

They went up the stairs and as soon as they were at the top Yugi jumped in shock. In the mirror Ryou, Malik and Joey were human! He glanced at his astonished friends, and saw that they were still animals in reality.

Malik blinked as his reflection waved at him. "What… the hell?" he coughed out. His reflection looked offended and turned to go back downstairs, making 'birdy-birdy' gestures as he did.

The girls giggled. Mana pointed at it and said "This is another spell, an unintended one. The mirror now reflects your personality, not just you"

Silent ran up to her reflection and did a silly little dance that her reflection copied, up to a point, then when Silent turned around, two sets of blue eyes were watching the group. Yugi clapped at once, thinking that was the best response. Silent and her reflection beamed.

Girl sighed and made her way to a door "Your room, my prince" she said with a bow.

Yugi let Silent pull him inside. The room was very pretty; it had a green treetop theme. There were wooden carvings of birds, and a starry night on the ceiling. There was a human sized bed with several oversized cushions for Ryou, Malik and Joey, all different shades of green.

Yugi had a closet, a chest of draws with an oil lamp, and a wooden bath in a corner. Mana shrugged and pointed across the hall "The bathroom is over there, but each room has their own bathing equipment, we need it because there's such a split of girls and boys" she explained.

Yugi stepped inside and spun around, looking at all the little gold coloured decorations, from the taps to the stars. "It's beautiful… better than my old room" he sighed and paused to warm himself in front of a little wood burner stove.

Girl pointed "Dad enchanted the wood burner to burn no matter what, so you never have to refuel the fire. It heats the bath water and the room, it's easy to use. Push the leaver at the back left for water, right for room."

Malik perched on the window sill, the window was only small as most of the light was to come from the oil lamp. "It's just like the one in the Palace"

Yugi nodded, and smiled, the reminder of home was nice. Joey whimpered from Mana's arms, wanting to be put down. "Can I walk now?"

Mana at once set him down "Sorry! If you wanted me to do that, just yell at me"

Silent pouted, she couldn't yell.

Girl took her hand and squeezed, "I'll yell for you" she whispered, the child at once cheered up. The strawberry-blond looked around. "We've got to go talk to our parents, you can freshen up and settle in, soap and brushes are in the bedside table" she pointed before taking herself and Silent back downstairs.

Mana left with a longing look at Joey, "Uncle Chaos came back, most likely we'll sit through a lecture and figure out what you're going to be doing when we're training and other stuff, so take your time" she advised the young prince before shutting the door and leaving the boys to their privacy.

Joey jumped up onto the bed "Next time someone else can cuddle with her! My ears are sore!" he put his paws over his head and whimpered.

Yugi sat down next to him and rubbed his back "It's alright Joey, you know how girls are like around puppies"

Joey 'woofed' in a grumpy way and wriggled under Yugi's pillow "The dog life sucks!"

Malik laughed and looked out of the window. The cottage had a thatched roof, small windows with creepers growing all over the front. It was in a clearing but somehow it still looked secluded. "Get used to it Joey, until we find another witch to undo this, we're stuck as we are"

Ryou was curled up on his pillow "I guess being an animal is better than being dead, you'd better get washed Yugi, no offence but I can smell better now, and you need it"

The boys laughed. Yugi shook his head and gathered the soaps. "Alright, I'll spare your noses, just don't look as I change" he warned as he pulled out a new outfit from the wardrobe.

Joey rolled his brown eyes "Give me a break, we've seen you bathe before!"

Yugi nodded "But its weird having animals watch you, no offence" he added.

Malik turned his back respectfully "I can understand that, I'll look outside while your bathing. Oh! A mouse!" he jumped at the window, trying to get to the mouse in the grass.

Ryou saw Yugi's confused look "Animal instincts, Malik's a hunter. You'd have trouble understanding" he explained. Yugi nodded and jumped into the bath.

* * *

When Yugi came back downstairs Chaos was gone again. Yugi sighed "It's like he's avoiding me" he whispered to his friends. Malik squeezed his shoulder with his talons in sympathy. Ryou had trouble going down the stairs, but Yugi waited for him patiently then they all went to the living room, knocking before entering. Everyone was sitting enjoying sandwiches, Chaos absent.

Isis smiled "Feeling better?"

Yugi nodded "Yes, a bath was what I really needed" he agreed.

Dark chuckled and pulled Yugi to sit down next to him "Come have some before the pup eats them all"

"Oi!"

Yugi chuckled and took a few to eat before Joey could drool all over them. Silent at once tried to tempt Joey into doing tricks, but his pride wouldn't allow it, it was funny though.

Isis rolled her eyes before turning to Yugi "Yugi, tomorrow we all have to go out, so you'll be here on your own"

Yugi nodded, a little worried but not overly so.

Isis pulled out a list, "Chaos, being a prat as normal, asked that we have some things to keep you busy. Just a few chores, the things we can't waste magical energy doing" Yugi took the list, there were only a few things on there, and he was sure he'd find something to do to pass the time once he was finished.

"Alright, I'll do these"

Isis smiled "We'll be back mid afternoon, I have to go to a village to sort out a sickness, Mahad's going with me. Dark's training Mana and Girl in transforming things, Chaos will be trying to break the curse over the woods, Silent will probably follow him" the child nodded almost violently.

Mahad chuckled and said warmly "I swear she thinks he's her Dad" Silent didn't respond and just kept trying to make Joey beg.

Joey growled at her "For gods sake I'm not going to beg for it!" he complained.

Silent scowled, then picked up a staff from next to her plate and zapped him with it, Joey glowed a silvery white and blinked in confusion. "Was that meant to impress me?" he asked sarcastically. Silent smirked.

Joey lowered his head to his plate, but when his mouth came close to the food, it moved away, like opposite magnets. Joey looked shocked and tried again, whimpering as he chased his meal around the room. Malik cackled gleefully and Ryou couldn't help my laugh too. Yugi tried not to, but he giggled at times too.

Joey collapsed near Silent's feet. Silent smiled and held a sandwich over his nose. Joey looked at her then obediently sat and gave her the puppy eyes. "Please can I have it?" he whimpered, his pride shattered. Silent beamed and zapped him again, then gave him the sandwich.

The others were in stitches of laughter at this point. The girls in fits of giggles and the adults trying hard to keep calm, Malik had fallen on his back with laughter and Yugi held Ryou while trying to stop. Ryou shook his head "She's sneaky Joey"

Joey whimpered "Don't I know it…" Silent just petted his head with a childish smile, oblivious to the chaos she had caused.

* * *

**Everyone: *laughing***

**Ryou: Aw poor Joey.**

**Yugi: *giggling* yeah... *laughing again***

**Ah, I think we only have the breath to ask for a review and go. :) Please give me a review! The updates may be slow until December, when my school performance takes place, and after that it should speed up. Please be patient and thank you for all your support!**

**Yami: Amme-chan also wants to thank everyone who's supported her in the Yugioh 100 theme challenge. The next theme will be a lemon and she's being very slow in writing it as she gets nosebleeds almost as soon as she sits down. Thank you!**


	8. Snakes and Songs

**Updating time!**

**Hello Everyone! I've having a little problem with Fanfic at the moment, because the chapter is so large it's having trouble saving it all. So I can't reply to reviews in this chapter, but I promise to reply to the ones for last chapter and this on in the next update.**

**Yami: We're really sorry, but the computer keeps crashing.**

**Yugi: we'll give you all extra specail replies for next time!**

**Ryou: In this chapter we have a few referances to other things like the Swan Princess, the brothers Grimm Snow White, Amme-chan doesn't own anything other than her imagination.**

**Please enjoy and HappyThanks Giving. (I'm a Uk girl I don't celebrate it but I hope you all had a great holiday!)**

* * *

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?"

The mirror appeared before the scowling and irritated Queen. "Though your beauty is of diamonds and dew, I behold one fairer than you" the mirror chanted, its words literally practiced because that had been the answer for several days.

Vivian shrieked and stormed around the room. "How as that brat not fallen to the curse? I'm using up so much energy sustaining it!"

The mirror answered "The young Prince lies beyond a magical boarder, there live seven magicians of the Order"

Vivian groaned "I hate those meddling fools! Beyond their enchantments my curse will not reach. He is staying with them you say?"

"Yes, for two nights he had been in their care, the young Prince, most truly fair"

Vivian groaned "Then it's come to this" she picked up the front of her robes and began her decent into the dungeons "I'll go myself and deal with the brat, one good disguise… and a weapon, Ah! No, the enchantments won't let a dagger or sword across!" she flung open the door and marched over to her books.

The Komodo dragon watched with a yawn every few minuets, this was getting old. How much effort would she spend over one boy?

Vivian looked at her pet and sighed "How am I going to get rid of him if I don't have the means?" her hands were on her hips, her overly decorated dress was dripping in lace and pearls.

The large lizard rolled its eyes and flicked its long tongue out towards a book of deadly spells. Vivian followed its gesture and then ran over to it. She pulled it from the shelf and flicked through it franticly. "I forgot I had this… ah! A spell to enchant fabric. That sounds viable enough, if I wear it, then activate it later…" she reached over and pulled a piece of lavender silk from a wall tapestry.

Vivian chuckled lowly "Perfect, I'm simply the best!"

The dragon looked at her flatly before curling up and ignoring her. The beast was fed up with her attitude.

Vivian held the book up and looked at the fabric, she held it up so that it was barely touching the floor. After reading the spell carefully the witch closed the book with a snap and then smiled at the silk, she chanted in an alien tongue and as she finished the fabric coiled up and a black tongue licked at her nose.

* * *

Yugi swept the courtyard with a constant hum in his voice, he turned around and smiled at the lovely day. The sky was the blue you get at the sea and sun shone like a golden coin. Joey and Ryou lay on the doorstep, having an afternoon nap and bathing in the warmth. Malik was out flying, he enjoyed that part of being a bird, but promised to be careful of hunters.

Yugi sang to himself "So whistle while you work, ah, ah-ah-ah-ah-ah!"

"How beautiful!"

"Lovely!"

"Ah… could you sing us a lullaby now?"

Yugi looked around as several voices sounded around him. "Hello? Who's there?" he called, he smiled and kept turning on the spot as he tried to spot who was talking "Don't be shy, want to talk?"

"He's such a nice boy!"

"I think he's pretty"

"Shh, we're trying to sl-_ee_-p" a yawn interrupted the last word.

Yugi still couldn't figure out where the voices were coming from. "Um… where are you?"

"Down here! We're waving at you…"

Yugi looked down and saw a rose bush waving innocently in a windless day. Yugi approached unsurely and knelt in front of the red roses. "Can you talk?"

"But of course!" a rose said happily, the inner rose petals moved like lips and the leaves on the stems acted similar to shoulders and arms. Yugi gasped and leaned back so suddenly he fell on his bottom.

Several flowers at once giggled and laughed.

"If there's anyone worth talking to" a neighbouring lavender flower said, her voice sounding tired, as if every word was a yawn and effort, yet she seemed nice enough.

"Or about!" added a tulip, she added a sassy hip swing to her words, the petals becoming lips that leaned towards Yugi. "Kiss me!"

A red rose covered the flower with a shake of the head "No, don't be rude. He's the Prince of that kingdom famous for flowers" she said wisely. "We should be honoured that he's visiting" she and several others bowed their red flower heads respectfully.

Yugi shook his head and blinked a few times before deciding that he really was seeing talking flowers. He knelt before them again and whispered "How do you do that?"

The lavenders yawned again while the tulips answered "Silent Magician! We were her first spell! _I_ think this was her way of expelling her voice!" the tulips seemed very gossipy.

The red roses glared at the sniggering tulips. "That's a horrible thing to say, Silent did a good thing in granting us speech, or we wouldn't have such a nice young man talking to us so pleasantly. What is your name young Prince?"

Yugi raised a hand "I'm Yugi"

The closest rose shook two of his fingers with a leaf "It's an honour to meet you, don't mind those tulips, they just want to gossip. And the lavenders are always tired"

"It's the lazy days my friend" the most awake lavender explained before dropping into another doze. Yugi giggled, finding their antics amusing, covering his mouth to keep quiet.

"Excuse me?"

Yugi jumped at the new voice, he stood up and looked over to the gate. He saw a young woman standing there with a curious expression on her face. Yugi glanced at the flowers, which were suddenly pretending to be no more than flowers. Yugi stepped over to the lady "Um… hi" he greeted.

The lady had brown hair and blue eyes, her hair was a little ratty as it hadn't been brushed recently, she wore a tradesman's clothes and had a large shoulder bag bulging with goods. She smiled at Yugi "Could you help me? I'm a bit lost, I was trying to get to the Kingdom of the Rising Sun. Ah, I'm Teá by the way" she extended a hand.

Yugi smiled and took her hand "I'm Yugi, it's nice to meet you"

Teá smiled nicely. _The brat really is too trusting._ Behind the nice exterior Vivian stood waiting. Vivian seethed inside, seeing her stepson so healthy and happy, proof that her plan had failed and she hated being proved wrong. 'Teá' looked around and began to sell her story.

"I just stepped off the path to pick up some flowers and when I turned around my travelling party had gone. We're heading for the Market in the Kingdom of the Rising Sun. Could you point me the way?"

Yugi thought for a moment, a map in his head. His kingdom was north of the enchanted forest, that meant the kingdom of the Rising Sun had to be… "To the east" he pointed the direction. "You need to go east, but don't eat or drink anything in the forest, it's been cursed"

'Teá' shivered and made a gesture with her hands, an old sign of warding off evil. "Thanks for the advice. I hope no one in my travelling party has eaten anything…" she put on a worried face.

Yugi reached out to her and squeezed her shoulder "I'm sure that they'll be alright" he said with a smile.

'Teá' nodded and then turned to her side bag. "Thanks for telling me about that, here take this" she offered a silk sash, it was lavender and had some golden trimming. "One good turn deserves another, so my Grandmother tells me" she shrugged as Yugi took it.

Yugi looked at the gold patterning "This looks expensive" he whispered, shocked and unsure that she would just give him one of her items.

'Teá' shrugged "Please have it, you may have just saved my life. I'd better be travelling now, bye!" she turned with a wave and swiftly left.

Yugi watched her go with concern. _She's probably hurrying to find her family… I hope she's okay._ He looked at the fabric in his hands and tried it on for size, it was a little loose. Ryou came over and smiled up at Yugi.

"What have you got?"

Yugi fiddled with the edge "A travelling girl came through here, she lost her way, and gave me this for telling her the direction, and about the curse"

Ryou nodded "It's very pretty"

Yugi agreed with a smile and the two began to walk back to the house. Malik swooped down "Hey Yugi, Silent got back, I saw her in the back garden"

Yugi blinked "I wonder why she hasn't come to say hello…"

Malik leaned in and whispered "She's picking flowers, I think they're for you" Yugi gasped, and as he did so, Vivian activated her curse.

Yugi gasped again as the sash around his waist tightened again, "Ah!" he brought his hands to it and tried to loosen the knot, but the knot was too tight! The silk kept tightening, Yugi's ribs ached and he found it hard to breathe.

Malik hovered when Yugi leaned over, desperately tugging at the fabric. "Yugi what's wrong?" he cawed. Ryou stopped and half screamed when he saw Yugi turning blue.

Yugi gasped in a painful breath "I can't breathe!" he got out before his sight began to black out. Ryou screamed as Yugi collapsed, Malik shouted in horror as well, even the sleepy Joey knew something was wrong and raced over to help.

The flowers all gasped and began a chain, they passed a message along the hedgerows, faster and faster, the Lavender wide awake all of a sudden. The sunflowers leaned down to a young girl picking daisies and said "Prince Yugi's collapsed on the yard! He needs help!"

Silent gasped and ran as fast as her little legs could carry her, leaving a daisy trail behind her. She ran up to the animalised boys hanging round Yugi's collapsed form. Silent crouched and tugged determinedly at the lavender silk that was clearly cutting into Yugi's flesh now.

Yugi weakly covered her hand before passing out from lack of air. Silent began to panic. Ryou pranced around "What's going on?" he asked.

Joey growled at Silent "Speak! What's wrong?"

Silent glared at him and then ran a hand over the silk, her eyes widened as she felt a magical charge. She pulled out her staff and took a step back, her eyes narrowed and she smashed the staff down on the knot, the staff glowing bright white-silver.

Malik shouted at her to stop, but the second the magic blast touched the cloth, it changed from a lavender sash to a black snake. The snake was wrapped around Yugi's torso several times and was slowly crushing him. Silent glared at the snake while Ryou and Joey yelped and leapt back.

Malik, being a hawk, had some natural instincts in fighting snakes. And so he dived and clawed at the snake's head, the head nearing Yugi's neck. The snake hissed at Malik and tried to bite him while Malik fought with his sharp talons.

Silent charged up her staff again and bonked the snake really hard on the head, crushing it into the soil, her lips pulled back into a fierce snarl, the smash was so hard it lifted her feet off the floor for a few seconds.

The snake shivered and then was still, it exploded into ashes.

Yugi at once breathed in, his body breathing the air he needed and was deprived of. Silent stomped on the ashes childishly before joining Ryou, Malik and Joey around Yugi. Ryou nudged Yugi's cheek "Yugi? Are you alright?"

Yugi didn't answer, he breathed shallowly, with his faced creased in pain. Silent timidly reached over and patted Yugi's cheek. He opened his eyes and tried to talk, but the pain in his ribs was too intense to do more than shallowly draw air.

"Silent?"

The group jumped as the deep voice sounded. Silent looked up and waved, knowing who it was before any of the others. Chaos came around the side of the house, looking slightly concerned. "I felt you use attacking magic-" his eyes widened when he saw Yugi on the ground, he hurried over and knelt by the teen with eyes like granite.

"What happened?"

Yugi tried to speak, but he just ended up crying in pain. Silent tugged on Chaos' arm and pointed to the ashes with a worried face.

Chaos picked up some of the ashes on his fingertip and smelt it while rubbing his thumb against it. He growled "Witchcraft, this spell was to kill" he said bluntly.

Yugi's friends gasped. Malik squawked "What!"

Chaos looked back to Yugi and nodded at him "You're lucky to be alive… why aren't you talking?"

Ryou pawed the ground nervously "Sir, that curse was a snake, it was a sash that stopped him breathing. When Silent came along it turned into a snake, it was around his ribs" he explained timidly, Chaos' gaze rather intimidating.

Chaos had a face of seriousness before he reached over and pulled Yugi's shirt up. Joey at once moved to bite Chaos for being so pervy, but stopped at once when the shirt revealed heavily bruised skin. The boys gasped in horror and Chaos turned to Silent "Go get Isis, immediately!"

Silent nodded and waved her staff in a circle, it made a bubble and she jumped inside before flying off. Chaos nodded after her before carefully sliding his hands under Yugi. Yugi whimpered with tears running down his cheeks, it hurt! Chaos ignored him and stood up and took him inside, placing him into his bed before cutting Yugi's shirt off, there was no other way to do it painlessly.

Chaos looked at Yugi sternly "You owe Silent your life. She's not very skilled yet, she could have equally hurt herself dealing with that curse" he said, not happy that his apprentice had been in such a position.

Yugi nodded and tried to speak "Th-thank you"

Chaos nodded and left to await Isis's return.

* * *

Isis arrived fairly quickly, she and Mahad were riding on enchanted wooden horses, followed by Silent in her bubble. She popped her bubble and landed on Chaos' shoulders so she could cuddle him. The man didn't respond.

Isis got off as fast as she could "Where is he?" her enchanted horse turned back into a toy and Mahad picked it up with a flick of his hands.

Chaos nodded at the house "In his room, his friends are with him" Isis nodded and rushed past, as soon as Silent had given her a note explaining that Yugi had been attacked by black magic, she and Mahad had rushed home to help. Isis couldn't bare the thought of Yugi being hurt and kept praying to her gods for him to be alright.

Chaos looked at his brother and held up a hand. On it were some of the ashes from the 'curse'. "Black magic, another witches curse"

Mahad paled and took a sample for himself, he agreed after a moment "Is it the same witch?" he asked tensely.

Chaos crossed his arms and glared at the sky "It seems like it. Go and get the others, if there is a powerful witch around we should stay together" he explained in a growling sort of voice. Mahad nodded and mounted his wooden horse and galloped off to get his brother, daughter and niece.

* * *

Yami looked out of his window and sighed to himself as the sun began to set. His kingdom in the south was boring, over the past few days he'd only thought about the little prince he'd left behind. When he'd heard Yugi's story he had at once yearned to take him away and make him happy.

Yami knew he had been neglecting his duties slightly, but he couldn't help it. His Father had noticed and when he had seen Yami's engagement ring missing he'd put two and two together. So he had been easier on his boy, knowing only too well what missing a loved one could do to you.

Yami smiled and remembered Yugi wearing his ring, the thought that now they'd be linked made him happy. Yami looked out of his window and half sighed "Yugi… what are you doing right now?" he murmured to empty air.

He imagined Yugi resting in bed or reading, being happy. Yami wished he could see Yugi's smile again…

Yami jumped as someone knocked at his door, he was buried so deep in his daydream that he was miles away. "Come in" he called once he'd remembered where he was.

The large door opened and Bakura, Marik and Seto all piled in with worried expressions. Seto shut the door tightly and looked at his cousin "Yami, something's happened" he said, sounding scared. Seto didn't worry or scare easily, so when he was it was only something bad.

Yami stood up "What is it?"

Seto bit his lip, Bakura took over. "It's our lovers, Yami. Some friends from within their Palace told us that they've gone missing, with the Prince"

Yami's heart froze.

Marik blinked and then realised where Yami's ring had gone and why he'd suddenly lost all his colour "All our lovers" he said, making Seto and Barkura realise too "Went into the enchanted forest, and they haven't been seen for days, we were going to ask you to lend us some horses so we can go and find our lovers but…"

Yami shook his head slowly. The thought of Yugi lost or hurt in that place made his blood chill and his insides freeze. The crimson eyed Prince nodded to himself and said "We have to find them"

The three teens sighed in relief. Seto looked out the door again "We'll have to sneak out, I've got food and water to last us about a week, and there are fast horses we can ride"

Yami swallowed dryly and nodded, the four silently agreed that they'd all run and find them. "After dark" Yami whispered as they left. He turned to the sky and prayed silently "Yugi, please be safe"

* * *

Isis finished bandaging Yugi's torso and carefully propped him up on the pillows "You've got some bad bruises, I've healed all your cracked ribs, the bruises will heal in a day or two if you take your medicine. You'll be alright soon" she explained to him.

Yugi nodded and cautiously breathed in "Thank you. I'm so sorry I got into trouble again…"

Isis smoothed his hair in a motherly way "It isn't your fault. You have no way of knowing of these things" she opened the door and spoke to Yugi's friends outside "You can come in now" she told them, they at once jumped up.

Joey jumped up onto the bed "Yug? How are you?" Isis left quietly to give the friends some time alone.

Yugi smiled and patted his head gently "I'm better thank you, Isis told me that in two or three days I'll be fully recovered"

Malik sighed in relief and shifted closer to Yugi, on the chair Isis had been sitting on. "It was the same witch, Chaos told Mahad that, I overheard"

Ryou lowered his ears "It must be someone working for the Queen, she's targeted you twice now" he shivered at the thought of what would have happened had help not been there.

Yugi paled, but smiled slightly "But the witch didn't manage it, thanks to you guys, and Silent. I have to thank her for what she did" he decided.

Joey nodded "I'll even roll over for her!" the others stared at him in shock before bursting out laughing. Joey shrugged his puppy shoulders with a lob-sided grin "What? I will, just for tonight though"

Yugi calmed down and ticked Joey's ears "You're so funny"

There was a knock at the door. Yugi looked up "Come in!"

Girl and Mana leaned around the corner "We've got a surprise for you!" Mana said with a large smile.

Girl nodded "Downstairs! To cheer you up for what happened today" she continued from her cousin, their speech seamless as if they'd practiced this a thousand times.

Yugi smiled "A surprise? Okay, just give me a minuet" he tried to get up, but groaned as his muscles protested painfully.

Dark leaned around the door when the girls gasped worriedly "Having trouble?" he asked with a chuckle.

Yugi rolled his eyes "No…" he tried to get up, but only ended up wincing badly.

Dark shook his head and bend down to carry him "I think this will be slightly less strenuous" he said kindly. Yugi sighed, he didn't like it when he caused trouble.

Malik read his mind and smiled "For the last time, you're not a burden"

Yugi jumped and Dark laughed "I didn't say anything" he mumbled back at Malik.

Malik snickered and shook his beaked head "You didn't have to" he smirked and cawed "We've known you for years, Yugi, we know when you feel like a burden" he explained slightly more kindly.

Ryou nudged Yugi's hand "And we're happy to help, you're our friend" he pranced through the open door to the living room and gasped at what he saw. Joey and Malik echoed his statement.

Yugi looked around in awe; the room had been re arranged slightly. There was now a space in the middle of the room and the furniture had been changed into instruments, Silent waved at him from behind a complicated looking drum set, Chaos was sitting at a wood carved organ, Mahad held a little guitar and Isis had an accordion.

Girl and Mana smiled and ran to the middle of the floor "We've made a song and dance for you!" they said in time with each other. The twin like cousins stared at each other, as if shocked they had spoken in time as they had, before bursting out into laughter.

Dark rolled his eyes as he placed Yugi onto the sofa, Yugi's animalised friends sat around him, "Don't wear yourselves out before you even get started" he teased the girls before sitting back and picking up his instrument, a queer looking flute.

Mana and Girl nodded at their family and they all began to play a lively tune, Mana and Girl danced in a country style while Yugi, Ryou, Joey and Malik bounced along to the tune with large smiles. Mana and Girl let out some silly sounding yodels before they suddenly burst into song.

"**Ho hum the tune is dumb  
****The words don't mean a thing  
****Isn't this a silly song  
****For anyone to sing?**"

Yugi began to smile at the first line and was soon bouncing along with the tune. Joey and Ryou nodded their heads in time and Malik seemed to have a case of the fidgets, in truth he had the urge to dance but didn't want to make a fool of himself.

Girl danced forwards and cleared her throat a little before sticking her foot out and singing.

**"I'd like to dance and tap my feet  
****But they won't keep in rhythm"**

She glared at her boots and then shrugged with a large grin.

**"You see, I washed them both today  
****And I can't do nothing with 'em"**

Yugi laughed while Girl did a mixture of a tap dance and a cowboy jig, the laughter doubled when Malik finally joined in with the dancing and looked like a mad chicken.

**"Ho hum the tune is dumb  
****The words don't mean a thing  
****Isn't this a silly song  
****For anyone to sing?"**

The family chorused again and Silent beat her drums furiously, and then threw her sticks in the air. They multiplied with magic and swished through her sleeve and out the other side onto the correct drum before she reached over and hit the cymbal; her little arms only just reaching.

Mana pulled her uncle Dark forwards and gave him a piece of paper, her grin cheeky. Dark opened is mouth then paused as he read the paper properly "What?" he asked with a laugh.

Mana giggled "Sing it!"

Chaos sighed and played in introduction again only for Dark to crack up laughing "It doesn't make any sense!" he protested while Yugi and co giggled at the man's reluctance.

Chaos had had enough and hit the organ keys while zapping his brother's backside with magic. Dark yelped and the words jumped out of him;

**"I chased a polecat up a tree  
****Way out on upon a limb  
****And when he got the best of me  
****I got the worst of him"**

When he'd finished he rounded on his brother and bonked him on the head with his flute in reprimand, a large pout on his face. Yugi and Ryou laughed so hard tears were appearing in their eyes, but still managed to clap along as the song drew to a close.

**"Ho hum the tune is dumb  
****The words don't mean a thing  
****Isn't this a silly song  
****For anyone to sing?"**

When they were finished Silent saw a fly land on her drums, she glared at it and began to attempt to squash it with her only handy weapon, the drumsticks. She hit around her drums furiously as the fly kept moving, finally she collapsed again the largest drum and panted like a dog.

Isis laughed at her and then Mana's eyes lit up in a sneaky idea. She leaned over and tapped her cousin on the shoulder, Girl yelped as magic touched her and turned her into a frog.

Girl looked around helplessly as a frog, pouting largely. Mana held her up to the fly on the wall, Girl looked at it suspiciously before her tongue reached out and nabbed it. Mana smiled but Dark, Chaos and Mahad appeared behind her with disapproving frowns.

Mana giggled nervously and said "I got the fly…"

Girl huffed "Excuse me!_ I _got the fly!"

Mana agreed after a moment then said "Hey! I transformed something!" Mahad gently smacked her head and nodded at the frog that used to be her cousin. "Okay I'll turn her back" Mana put her on the ground and zapped her.

Girl appeared in a poof of pink and white with a funny face. "I never want to do that again!" she whined.

Dark hugged her in comfort, then grinned not unlike his daughter "I knew a young girl who swallowed a fly" he sang lowly.

Girl grinned and finished the rhyme "I don't know why she swallowed the fly perhaps she'll die!" Girls' face blanked over suddenly "Wait What!?" he exclaimed as her family laughed around her.

Yugi, Ryou, Joey and Malik got over their laughing fit and Yugi sighed out "That was fun" Silent jumped up onto his lap and smiled. Yugi hugged her "Thanks so much for saving me today Silent"

Silent smiled widely and hugged him back before handing him a note. Malik read over his shoulder "_Now you do something._" He read out loud.

Yugi blinked and looked at Silent "But what can I do?"

Mana rushed forwards and sat on the floor to crowd round Yugi. "Tell us a story!" she chirped.

Girl gasped and ran over to sit by him too "Yeah! A story!" she agreed enthusiastically. Silent clapped her hands. The adults smiled, Chaos silently excused himself, while they all made themselves more comfortable.

Yugi looked to his friends for help. They just shrugged and left him to struggle. "Um… what kind of story?"

The three girls exchanged a glance before Silent jumped up holding up a whiteboard; _A true story, and a love story!_ Was scrawled nearly over the little sign.

Yugi bit his lip and looked around before realising the only love story he knew of was the one about him. "W-well… um… once there was a prince" he began shakily.

Mana raised a hand "Was the prince you?"

Yugi blushed and nodded "And he lived in a big palace, with a horrible person for a guardian who often said and did mean things" Mana and Girl had sympathetic pouts on their faces. Yugi continued with a little smile "But if she hadn't been wicked the prince wouldn't have met a wonderful person, another prince. He was cleaning the palace steps when someone approached him and as they spoke they fell in love"

Girl sighed dreamily "Was it hard to do?"

Yugi laughed and shook his head "No it was very easy! Anyone could see that the Prince was charming… the only one for me"

Silent and Girl and Mana all slumped against each other with dreamy sighs "How romantic!" the two older ones silently squealed, while Silent put her hands over her heart with her eyes closed in a dreamy way.

Ryou, Malik and Joey hadn't heard of this before and at once became interested, the adults silently listening too. Ryou smiled and asked "Did he say he loved you?"

Malik elbowed Yugi's cheek and winked "Did he steal a kiss?"

Yugi blushed again and the girls squealed "Tell us more!" they sang.

Yugi giggled as his animal friends and the magicians all crowded around and sat around him like children. Isis smiled as she leaned into Mahad, and Dark seemed happy to lean on the wall and stand over them all. Yugi looked at his hands and smiled "Th-they only had a few days together, but they promised to see each other again"

Yugi held up his left hand, showing a glittering ring like an Egyptian eye. "The southern prince had to return home, but left this ring with the other prince as the promise" Silent and Joey cuddled at the adorable-ness of the story. Joey didn't mind the slight squeeze as he felt about to howl in happiness for his friend.

Mana poked Yugi's leg to get him to continue, Yugi sighed and stared out the window while remembering "Unfortunately the prince and his friends got themselves into a bad situation and now they might not ever be together, the littler prince was cursed with bad luck and a horrible step-Mother who was the cause of this curse"

The place was silent for a moment. Girl looked up sadly "But… if the curse was broken, what would you do?" she asked.

Yugi smiled and held the ring on his hand close to his heart before opening his mouth and singing.

"**_If I could break this spell  
_****_I'd run to him today  
_****_And somehow I know he's on his way to me  
_****_Yami, he and I were meant to be_**"

Yugi gazed out of the window and poured out his feelings though song, his violet eyes far away from the little blue living room.

"**_For longer than forever  
_****_I'll hold him in my heart  
_****_It's almost like he's here with me  
_****_Although we're far apart_**"

* * *

Somewhere at the edge of the forest, Yami and his friends had made camp, the others were sleeping but Yami was too worried. He got up to stretch his legs, moving towards the boarder of the enchanted forest. None of them wanted to brave it in the dark.

Yami felt a little tug in his heart and words and a melody spilled softly from his lips as if put there by invisible magic.

"**For longer than forever  
****As constant as a star  
****I close my eyes  
****and I am where you are**"

Yami sighed and put a hand over his heart as he wished to be with his beloved Little One. Closing his eyes he could imagine his angelic form yet longed to hold him in his arms.

* * *

Yugi continued from the Magician's house.

"**_Sure as the dawn brings the sunrise  
_****_We've an unshakeable bond_**"

* * *

Yami smiled and more words fell from his lips

"**Destined to last for a lifetime  
****And beyond**"

* * *

A magical moment happened and the two sang at the same moment, harmonising with each other and creating something beyond special.

"**For longer than forever**"

"**_For longer than forever_**"

"**I swear that I'll be true**"

"**_I swear that I'll be true_**"

The two princes sang the same words at the same time, the heard each others voices as they sang.

"**I've made an everlasting vow  
****To find a way to you  
****For longer than forever  
****Like no love ever known  
****And with your love  
****I'll never be alone**"

The two finished their timed singing and listened to the silence for a single moment.

* * *

"**_For longer than forever_**"

Yugi lowered his eyes from the sky out of the window and returned his eyes to the living room and his enchanted audience.

* * *

"**Much stronger than forever**"

Yami sent his prayer and promise out to the woods before reluctantly turning away from the path to his little love.

* * *

"**_And with your love  
_****_I'll never be… alone…_**"

Yugi trailed off with a pretty little sigh. The girls around him sighed romantically and went into their own little daydreams. Mahad and Isis were having a moment, Dark was remembering his wife and love while Silent looked like she was asleep only she was smiling too broadly to possible be sleeping.

Malik and Ryou held happy smiles, they were glad Yugi had found love and that he was happy, Joey was the same; he'd gotten over his howling urge and was now only dreaming about Yugi's story.

Chaos was standing just outside the door, curious about the tale and even he was moved by the song. The chiming of a coocoo-clock snapped him out of his uncharacteristic sensitivity and he grunted before marching upstairs to his room.

Isis broke from her moment with her husband and glanced at the chiming clock. "It's late" she murmured.

Everyone looked and mutually agreed that they'd have to go to bed. Dark had to carry Yugi up the stairs again, but they didn't mind. Yugi got tucked in my Isis who kissed him on the forehead before turning off the light.

Yugi smiled and shyly called her back for a moment. Isis appeared in the doorway with a smile "Yes?"

Yugi fiddled with his blanket and nervously murmured something, Isis heard nonetheless though. "Can I call you Mother?"

Isis blinked in shock before smiling like the sun. She moved to sit next to him and hugged him warmly "Yes, but I don't want to take the place of your real Mother" she murmured into his hair.

Yugi smiled and nodded "She died when I was born, I don't remember her, but I miss her" he said and held up his Mothers ring that sat on his smallest finger. "I'll always love her… but I really like you too, like a Mum…" he trailed off feeling stupid for asking such a thing.

Isis smiled, she also cared for Yugi very much. "Of course you can call me that, your also very special to me" she kissed his hair again before pulling up the blanket and letting Yugi's animalised friends get comfortable around him. "Sleep well Yugi, Ryou, Malik, Joey" she said, with a gentle pat to each of them.

Yugi beamed as she turned off the light. _I have a Mum!_ He thought gleefully.

* * *

**There we have it, I hope you all enjoyed that, I put in a bit more of the Bothers Grimm tale into it. Because in that tale the witch goes after the princess three times, on the thrid is the apple.**

**Yugi: Please review and we'll reply in the next chapter when we have some more space. Thank you and sorry once again!**


	9. Hurry!

**Updating time!**

**I'm just spoiling you all now! It's only been a few days! But I felt so bad for not giving you your review replies so I hurried on and now I've got a brand new chapter for you all! This is where things get intense! But I would, firstly, like to clear up some interesting notes that came up in the last two chapters.**

**Ryou: It's very easy to get confused in cross over stories like this, so don't worry and we'll give you all your replies now, thanks for being so understanding!**

**Okay here we go:**

**1) Silent did not 'put' her voice in the flowers as a few people seem to think, that's just the tulips gossiping. (since when is gossip true?) That was just her very first spell, most likely done out of frustration because Chaos ignored her and she couldn't/wouldn't speak.**

**2) I'm still following the Disney storyline. The Yami's aren't going to turn up where they aren't meant to.**

**3) Isis is now Yugi's adoptive/foster Mother in a sense, shall be explained later on in the story.**

**4) I actually don't know if Silent actually _can_ talk. That sounds crazy, but I think - because of some of the situations she's been in - she physically can't or has difficulty talking.**

**5) Yugi _himself_ isn't cursed; he just says that he has 'the-metaphorical-curse-of-bad-luck' that is causing all of these upsets in his life. And, to be honest, he maybe right, but the cursed water and the snake-sash are not related to his 'general bad luck.**

**6) Vivian was forced to lift the curse over the forest that turns people into animals because it was taking too much of her energy to keep cursing such a large area. Yami and co won't be turning into animals.**

**Okay that's most of them if I missed any please feel free to remind me :)**

* * *

**Right! Review replies!**

**Yami: Fanfiction was glitching on our last update, but it is all sorted out now so the chapter length won't be affected, also we've found a better way of uploading them. *smiling***

**Yugi: Thank you all for sticking with us and welcome if you've recently discovered this story! *waving***

**Kurai-onii  
Don't worry about school keeping you back, it happens to all of us. I hope your project has gone well! Thanks for being understanding in return; school and other out-of-school activities take up a lot of time :)**

**TheGuardian'sOfTheFishbowl  
School has been very stressful as of late, but I'm trying not to let it get to me :) I'm happy you're looking forwards to the next 100 theme challenge chapter; but it's going very slowly at the moment because everytime I sit to write it I get nosebleeds because I just can't believe I'm writing about THAT!  
Yep Yami and co managed to sneak back in somehow (seriously how did they do that?) I'm happy that you liked the song!**

**SangoMarie  
I'm glad you liked Joey's torment, even if it is rather cruel... exploding food? That's a brilliant idea****! Why didn't I think of that? I'm glad you liked Malik being a mad hen for a second there (LOL) I'm glad you liked my song choice again, I seem to have a problem with the original Snow White soundtracks... don't know why...**

**s2Teennovelist  
I see you agree with Silent's personality; semi-sweet but also mysterious and serious. Chaos too; he never smiles, like... at all! I'm glad you liked all the back story to the magicians, and I'm happy to see that you've understood how complex he is; he's not grumpy, just overprotective in a rather hostile way; he'll be nice once he gets to know you, as you will see. I'm glad you liked the relationship between Silent and Chaos, they are an odd little pair, which left me lots of room to play about with their bond. She's just so cute!  
I have seen Mirror Mirror since you reviewed, Snow is just badass. But I'm not going to make any last minuet changes, things will stick to Disney as much as have been throughout :)  
(your other review now)  
I'm glad you liked how Yugi got a Mother figure; I've put him through hell so I decided to cheer him and everyone else up :) Yes Yami and co are on the move; soon we'll have them finding their loved ones, but not yet. I'm happy you liked how the singing in time was there, I was stressed at how well that would be received.  
Yeah I love the Brothers Grimm tales, they're close to my favourite authors! I'm happy you liked the talking flowers; Silent wasn't expelling her voice I explained that a bit higher up in the authors note :) Yeah that was an Alice in wonderland reference... I couldn't help myself! Silent is just awesome, I'm happy you've got so many positive things to say!  
(Wow that's long!) Can I just add I love how long and detailed this review was, thank you very much!**

**Magi Magi Magician Gal  
Hey! I'm so happy you liked the house! Silent will be out when the old hag comes to visit, I have no plans for her to talk, I hope that the performance goes well too :)**

**Killer-Fangirl  
I'm glad that Joey made you laugh! Thanks for reviewing, hope that you continue to like! Yami and co won't be turning into animals; Vivian has lifted the curse over the forest but hasn't broken it over the people already cursed. The hikari's are staying animals :) Hey! Don't melt! You have stories I want to see finished! *secretly fangirling too!***

**Doragon-chan  
Haha, talking to chairs... that would be weird. Don't do that :)**

**dragonwolf416  
Yamis aren't going to appear anywhere else other than were they are meant to; with the exception of that song 'far longer than forever' of course :) The Grimm tale version of Snow White; I didn't copy exactly, I took one of their ideas and used it because I love their stories and it's my way of tributing to them :)**

**InuYoiushi  
I'm glad you liked Chaos' and Silent's relationship and Silent in general. I'm following the Disney storyline, but not exactly, Yami and co won't be appearing until the end, please review again!**

**Singingstar09  
Chaos will come around, you'll see :) I'm glad you like Silent and Joey's pride whumping :) Silent is the hero of the hour! Yugi will be fine but the old had/vivi does appear once again... unfortunately... I'm so glad you liked my song choice! I was so worried about "Far longer thatn forever" but I haven't had any complaints about it! YAY! I loved the romance as much as you did, I'm sad to say Yami won't be swooping in at the last second like a Marvel superhero. Disney storylines :) Yugi must eat that apple.**

**naomi  
I think she's cute too! I'm glad you liked the song and dance, please review again!**

**Digidestined fangirl  
I plan on having the yamis meet their animalised hikari's sometime soon, but not in this chapter :) I like your style of thinking though, I'm sure that they'll act that way exactly!**

**Lexi  
Silent is fast becoming a favourite; she's dominating the story as she's so cute and fun. I'm glad you liked the magician's house and all the mayhem that's inside it, and Joey's pride whumping :) I will try to write the 100 theme challenge chapter next but writing a lemon is harder than it seems! I'm glad you liked my song choice for the last chapter and I'm happy that you like how I've put a bit of the original SW into the story. I'm glad that you think I'm not repeating Disney's mistakes and I hope to keep up to your standers!**

**horrorstar100  
Yami and company aren't going to be appearing anywhere they shouldn't (the last chapter is an exception! *failing!*) I'm glad you think that the best is to come! oh yes; when Seto finds his puppy... the torment shall begin!**

**Pharaoh Silver  
haha, yeah poor waitress. :)**

**BabyNinetails  
*hugs back* I'm so happy that you love this story, and Silent and Joey's pride whumping! Chaos will wake up soon, just give him a kick up the bum and he'll realize that he's the problem. What!? The last chapter made you cry? *worried* I hope you Mum was understanding... tee-hee... Thanks for the cookies! I'm not going to go hyper!**

**SweeterThanChocolate  
Hey newcomer! Thanks for saying it's adorable! Please review again!**

**SuperSpeed  
Don't feel bad about not reviewing; I couldn't reply. I'm happy you liked the song change that I put there, and I'm glad you like Vivian's unusual pet; I get so much sarcasm out of that animal! I'm glad you think I'm keeping the balance between sweet and serious just right, I hope that it doesn't go over one way now. :) Please review again!**

**Yami's Devil  
*hiding* calm down person! I was nice at the end! I gave Yugi a Mother to love and look after him! I'm not all bad!**

* * *

Vivian watched the scene of Yugi being put to bed by Isis with rage, she had truly though that she'd gotten rid of him. On her way out of the forest she had been overcome with weakness, she had been sustaining too many spells, so she had been forced to drop her disguise early and lift the curse over the forest. None of the water or food was cursed now.

The mirror returned to its mask state and looked blankly at her "It would seem that the young prince was lucky this time"

Vivian glared at her servant and shouted at it "Shut up!"

The mirror was quiet.

Vivian stomped around the room with wails of frustration, often pausing to worriedly look into a mirror and fix a stress mark or worry line. "He must be gone, I have to devise a way that'll get rid of him once and for all!" she looked at the mirror and stormed right up to it; she punched the glass covered silver next to it and growled. "What can I do that'll guarantee that brat's death?"

The mirror faded and in its place a black book hovered. The title read 'arte mortis'. Vivian gasped "The art of Death?" her spine chilled at the thought of it. Even the most blackest of witches remained far from that end of magic, it was dangerous to dabble in.

The face of the mirror appeared once again "In there are many spells that have little chance of failing"

Vivian smiled to herself and nodded, as she turned to go to her dungeon she smirked "Luckily for me, I have the only copy in this kingdom…"

The Komodo Dragon shied away from her when she picked out the thin but dusty volume. She sent the creature a look "If you want something done you should do it with the right means… as my Mother told me" she muttered at the end before turning the pages. Her eyes widened at the amount of powerful spells on the fragile pages.

Yet all came with some kind of catch. One would kill someone in their most feared way but the caster had to chop off their smallest fingers on both hands. Another spell showed a person being killed in a dream but the caster also had to survive the dream. All the spells stated that if broken the witch would loose all their powers and all their spells would unwind like a loose thread.

Vivian sat at her dusty desk and poured over each spell carefully, she couldn't misjudge with such powerful magic. After coming close to the middle she spoke to herself and decided on the means "I require a special death, for one so fair… I need it to be able to pass through the Magicians barrier, and it must be innocent looking or that brat will get suspicious"

Her giant pet lizard stuck out its tongue and licked its lips. Vivian stared at it before gasping "Poison…" the dragon nodded before slinking back to the darkest corner of its pen, wary of the power of that book. Vivian began turning pages until she found the poison section. Almost as soon as she saw the spell she knew she's found her winner.

"The sleeping death" she whispered gleefully. "Also known as the Poisoned apple. One taste of the poisoned apple, and the victims eyes will close forever in the sleeping death. The victim will die of being buried alive by their loved ones…" she laughed and at once read over the instructions. _Yugi will be dead, I'll make sure of it!_

Vivian gathered the potion and set it to brew, the book recommending the most potent poison would be around after two days over heat. The queen left the poison to intensify and went about setting the rest of her plan into action.

* * *

Yugi smiled as Isis took off his bandages. It had been two days since the incident and Yugi was back to full health. Isis's healing powers, though weakened apparently, were still astonishingly good.

Yugi raised his arms to see his torso, which had been nearly painted black and blue two days ago; to the extent that he couldn't move on his own. But now was only ivory skin again, not a hint of pain or soreness in his entire body.

Yugi gasped and looked up at Isis who was smiling in a satisfied way. "How do you feel?"

Yugi spun around with a large smile "I feel fantastic!" he reached over and hugged her "Thank you Mum, you're amazing"

Isis chuckled and kissed his head before reaching for his shirt and putting it back on. "I don't see any problems, you should be just fine, but promise me you'll never scare me like that again"

Yugi giggled and his head popped through the head of his top "I don't plan on it" he assured her.

Yugi's friends sat outside his room as the two came out. Isis smiled and squeezed his shoulders "Well, that's another fully recovered patient" she partly sang.

Mana, Girl, Silent, Joey and Malik all jumped up into the air with cheers. Ryou stepped up to the beaming Yugi and nuzzled his hand "I'm so glad you're alright!" Yugi stooped down for the hug he knew Ryou wanted to give.

Yugi scratched Joey's ears before standing back up "So am I Ryou, I hated being immobile" Silent jumped up into his arms and hugged his neck with three kisses to his cheek. Yugi laughed and rubbed her back "Hey Silent"

The girl stuck her tongue out but didn't make a move to leave Yugi's hold. Isis rubbed her head and Yugi's before saying that they had to get to the training field. "It's your final exams girls, so you'd better all get dressed and ready"

Mana and Girl clutched at each other in mock horror. "No! Not an exam!" they wailed.

Isis chuckled and pushed them towards their rooms "Get ready. You do want to master transformations don't you?" she asked innocently. The girls exchanged a glance and then sprinted to their rooms to get ready.

Yugi smiled weakly "I never understand how you manage to do that Mum"

Ryou, Joey and Malik had heard Yugi call Isis 'Mum' before. The entire family had, Mana was happy to have an adopted brother, Girl was glad to have another cousin and Silent was just plain ecstatic. Yugi was starting to call Mahad 'Dad', but it was still mostly his name as he didn't want to feel like he was betraying his own Father; that he could remember unlike his Mother.

Mahad completely understood, he said that he thought of Yugi as family also. Dark was happy and had really livened up, if that was possible. But it was Chaos who had the final say in whether or not Yugi joined the family in all but blood.

Chaos was silent as the other exchanges took place, he was thinking about his family's safety and a few other things. He went to bed to mull things over and still hadn't given an answer.

Isis smiled at Yugi and said "Mothers have their ways, go down and have breakfast, we'll be leaving soon" she said as she went to get the girls ready. Silent popped out of her door and smiled, holding her arms out proudly. Isis looked at her and laughed "It's on back to front dear" she told her.

Silent looked down at her blue emblem only to find it wasn't there! She looked over her shoulder and blinked as she found it on the back, she sheepishly smiled up at the lady before darting back inside to fix it.

Yugi laughed at the exchange and went downstairs with Joey and Malik riding on him. Ryou carefully went down and then said "I miss being able to go up and down stairs easily" his ears were droopy.

Yugi scratched his head while putting Joey down. "I promise we'll find a way to break your curse" he whispered.

"That may just be slightly easier than we first thought" a deep voice said.

Yugi jumped and looked for the voice "Chaos!" he gasped, not realizing that the tall intimidating man had managed to sneak up on him. Ryou jumped a little and Joey yelped while hiding behind Ryou's spindly legs.

Chaos nodded once before stepping away from the wall he was leaning against "That witch has lifted the spell over the forest food and water, add it up to her attempt on your life and most likely a disguise too; I'd say we're looking for one who's quite local. She had to know you were here and she had to know enough about you to know you'd help a lost stranger"

Yugi blinked as he realised what Chaos was saying was correct. "So I know this witch"

Chaos nodded again "Most likely…"

Yugi shivered and instantly ran over all the people he knew, and found that anyone in the castle could be a suspect. He looked at his friends weakly "At least we've narrowed it down a little…" he offered.

Malik squawked "You can't go back there! That bitch of a Queen is there!"

Joey nodded "She'll kill you before you can say Bob's ya uncle!" he yapped, his doggy mouth having problems saying 'bob'; it sounded more like 'Yob'.

Yugi made a face "How is it you know exactly what I'm thinking?" he muttered before speaking directly to them "I want you to be happy, and you're not like this…"

Ryou nodded but looked even more depressed "But we'll be even worse if you got hurt again. Please stay safe, we'll go back someday, we'll just have to wait until then" he explained confidently.

Malik bobbed his head in a nod like a coo-coo clock. "Yup! I just hope it's not too long, I'm not sure if Hawks migrate…" he made a worried face, thinking about the winter. "Ah! I have no idea where to go or what the hell I'm meant to be eating! Waa!" he fell off Yugi's shoulder onto the floor.

Joey padded up to the bird on his back before chuckling down at him "You're an embarrassment to nature, you know that?"

Malik jumped up with a squawk of indigence. "As if you're any better! You walking stomach!" Joey growled and shot back another argument and before long the two were wrestling on the floor.

Ryou nervously chuckled and moved out of the way "I hope Malik doesn't break a wing…" he whispered to Yugi.

Chaos snorted as he heard the little fawn "Would serve him right" he stated as he watched the animals fight. The man shook his head and looked at Yugi before saying "You're a pain"

Yugi blinked in shock. No one had ever said that to him before!

Chaos continued before either Ryou or Yugi had a chance to speak back at him. "You're loud, clumsy, annoying and have such a bad luck streak it's unbelievable. But-" he held up a hand. "-you make my family happy, they like you. You've livened up the place again"

Yugi blushed a little at the praise. "Um… th-thank you" he stuttered, the blue skinned magician hadn't really spoken to him besides a few rough comments or orders, at most the man had said about twenty five words to him.

Chaos nodded and marched past him, only pausing to take Yugi's hand and put something in it. Yugi looked in his palms and gasped as a little crest sat there, the crest was like a brooch, it could be worn on his clothes or it could stand up on something like a table. There were four sections on the crest; the top right had a black background with a red crescent moon; the bottom left had a purple background with a silver star on it. The bottom right section was coloured in red and the top was silver with his name engraved into it.

Ryou's jaw dropped as he saw the little broach "Wow, that looks special" he commented, the fine design catching his eyes. Having lived in the palace, surrounded by finery he knew when something was valuable.

Yugi nodded in a daze "My names on the silver" he said, pointing to it. He ran a hand over the simple but proud design "I wonder what it means"

Ryou pulled on Yugi's sleeve "Ask Isis, or one of the others. Come on, let's have breakfast"

Joey snapped out of his fight at the mention of his favourite topic and howled "Food!" before running off to the kitchen. "Bacon- bacon- bacon- bacon- bacon- bacon- bacon! Sausages!"

Malik looked after Joey with a confused expression, their playful wrestle had been forgotten about so quickly! He looked up at Yugi and Ryou and asked "Do I know him?"

Yugi and Ryou chuckled and Malik let Yugi scoop him up as they went to make sure Joey didn't eat the family out of house and home.

* * *

Vivian picked up a golden-green apple and positioned it over the bubbling potion. "Dip the apple in the brew, let the sleeping death seep through" she held it under until her hand couldn't handle the hot steam. When she pulled it out she smirked at it, a skull dripped on the skin. "Look!" she hissed excitedly.

The komodo dragon growled and kept an eye on the apple carefully, as that was the most dangerous thing in the room!

Vivian chuckled "On the skin, the symbol of what lies within. Now turn red, to tempt that brat and make him seal his own fate" she chuckled as the apple suddenly ripened and hid it's sinister nature under its rosy colours. She held it in her hands, it must have been her finest work!

She looked at the dragon and smirked as she held it out to him "Have a bite!"

The dragon growled and hissed in a panicked way as the apple came close, pressing itself into the wall and constantly yowling in fear.

Vivian laughed, if the most feared beast was afraid of it then she had done her job well. "Ha!" she scoffed as she took it away. "It's not for you, it's for that brat!" she said with a finger wagging back and forth in a reprimanding way.

Before the dragon could so much as sigh in relief she continued, cupping the apple like a precious newborn babe. "Once he tastes this poison his breath will still, his blood congeal! Then I'll be the fairest in the land!" she threw her head back and laughed joyously. Her head was full of images of her beauty and Yugi's lifeless body.

Her laughter cut off suddenly as a thought popped into her one track mind. "Ah! Wait" she ran over to her book. "There maybe an antidote, nothing can be overlooked!" she turned the pages and then groaned as on the very next page to the poison lay its cure. "No… here it is" she punched next to the book in frustration.

"_The victim of the sleeping death can be revived only by true loves kiss…_" she read over the line and scoffed "'True loves kiss'" she slammed the book shut and sneered "Well, no fear of that; I never let that brat out of the castle, he doesn't have a true love! And as soon as he eats the poisoned apple, the magicians will think he's dead, and he'll be buried alive!"

The dragon hissed in horror and slunk away once again.

Vivian laughed joyfully "Buried alive!" she shrieked and cackled as she brought out another disguise and doused herself in its mist. The mist curled around her and changed her, soon there was only an ugly old woman cackling with a basket of apples hanging from a withered arm; her clothes that of the poorest peasants'.

* * *

Yugi washed up the dishes as the girls all trooped downstairs with large smiles, Mana and Girl chatting away animatedly. They were in their usual attire and all had their staffs in hand, but each wore a crest, identical to the one that Yugi had save for the name engraved, to the right of their chests.

Silent puffed herself out to show Yugi how cool she was. Yugi knew what she wanted and opened his arms while he said "You look great" Sure enough the little girl jumped into his arms and hugged him like a baby kola.

Mana smiled at her "You two look so sweet together" she cooed.

Girl giggled as Silent kissed Yugi's cheek "We may have to warn you, Yugi, Silent here can be very possessive… hey what you holding?" she asked as Yugi picked up his crest.

Yugi held it out "Chaos gave it to me this morning, do you know what it means?"

Mana and Girl's jaws dropped while Silent let out a silent scream with the biggest smile she'd ever had on her face. Girl pointed her hers once she's regained her state of mind. "It's our family's crest, the red moon stands for a Luna Eclipse which is a magicians symbol for night magic, like what our Dads and uncle use. The star is for uniqueness and power and here the name of the family member goes" she pointed to Yugi's name.

Mana gasped and squealed "Uncle Chaos let you become a part of the family!" she shouted joyfully!

Yugi and Girl gasped while Silent nodded frantically. Mana hugged Yugi tightly "That means you're my brother now!"

Girl joined the hug "And my other cousin!"

Silent held up a sign _My family in all but blood._ Everyone smiled at her and pulled her into the hug. Yugi nearly cried at how happy he felt.

Isis came downstairs with Mahad and saw them all hugging. Isis and Mahad exchanged a glance before asking them "Why are you screaming the house down?" Mahad asked with a playful frown.

Yugi stepped out of the girls hold on him and showed them his crest. "Chaos gave it tom me" he whispered, trembling in joy. Isis let out her own cry of happiness and rushed over to swallow him in another hug.

"Yugi! This is wonderful!"

Mahad laughed as Yugi held her back and stepped over to hug him too "The meanie has a heart after all, welcome to the family shortie" he chuckled.

Yugi hugged him back "Thanks Dad" Mahad smiled even wider when Yugi called him that. Girl and Mana squealed in the background again. Isis knelt and pinned the little crest onto his clothes.

She kissed his cheek "Wear it proudly" she told him as she tried to smother him again, but Yugi didn't mind, he was happy!

Dark stepped in and the girls shouted the good news at him. Dark nearly roared with pleased laughter and picked Yugi up to hug him so he didn't have to bend "Ah, you're going to be trouble aren't you" he chuckled as he messed Yugi's hair, the teen laughing the entire time. "I'm going to have to get used to having you as my new nephew"

Yugi smiled as he was put down "And me calling you Uncle" he said. Yugi hesitated before he asked "Um… what about Chaos? Should I call him Uncle?"

The family exchanged a glance. Isis answered "Probably not until he says it's alright. He'll let you know" she assured the amethyst eyed teen. Yugi nodded whilst thinking of a way to thank the grumpy man for letting him become a part of his family.

Yugi stopped Isis as she tried to get cloaks and coats with the others "Um… Mum? What's Chaos' favourite desert?"

* * *

Vivian stumbled along with gleeful cackles every minuet, she had a basket of apples hanging off the crook of her elbow, the poisoned apple in the centre of the bustle, with a walking stick that was a wand in disguise. She looked at the apple and smirked "Soon that brat will be gone…"

She ran a hand through her hair as she stopped to look at her reflection in a pond. The reflection showed Queen Vivian, not an old woman. Vivian smiled at her beautiful face and sighed, it was such a joy to be able to look in a mirror to see her true face in the ugly disguise.

Mirrors represented truth, illusions and mystery. So anything reflective would show Vivian's true form. She would have to be careful to mind anything reflective in the Magician's house, if she got inside.

Vivian turned and continued her way. A pair of vultures saw her pass and smelt death on her, they exchanged a glance as she moved on out of sight. They hadn't gotten a good meal in many moons, with the scent of death that strong they would soon feast!

Without another thought the pair took to the air and followed her stealthily with intent.

* * *

Yugi held up Isis's cloak and she took it to fasten to her back with a smile. "Thank you dear" she tied it shut and stepped outside into the sunlight. She stretched and sighed "What a lovely day"

Yugi smiled and waved up at Malik who had been exploring the skies again. Ryou and Joey were having a sun-nap on the grass of the clearing. Isis looked at Yugi and said "Be careful while we're out, we don't know the witch might come again, so be very careful around strangers"

Yugi nodded seriously "Okay"

Isis hugged him and kissed his forehead "Keep safe, little Yugi"

Yugi whined at being called little but assured his new Mum that he'd be alright. Mana stepped up behind Yugi and pouted with large blue eyes. "Be awful careful! If anything was to happen to you and we're not here… I don't know what I'd do!" she wailed.

Yugi hugged her as she flung herself at him. He rubbed her back and said "D-Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. See you tonight"

Mana rubbed at her eyes and nodded. She smiled and kissed his cheek "Yeah… hurry up Darkella"

"That's not my name!" Girl shouted at her angrily from inside the house. Mana squeaked in panic and ran over to her Mother, hiding behind her skirts. Girl appeared with a frown at her cousin. "I'll turn you into a pile of dog poop!" she threatened before pulling the giggling teen into a hug.

She hummed as she squeezed him affectionately "Be sure to watch out, Yugi" she said before running after her cousin with her staff waving madly.

Mahad and Dark laughed heartily at seeing their girls 'getting along'. "Like us when we were that age" Mahad said.

Dark nodded as he picked up his staff "Annoying as we were too, come on ladies, handbags away" he teased, only pausing to mess Yugi's hair a little. "See you tonight, don't do anything silly now" he warned.

Yugi nodded. Mahad was about to speak to Yugi when a little blur of white flew at the young prince and knocked him flat on his back. Yugi 'oofed' loudly and then looked down at his chest to see a beaming Silent hugging him with hand and foot.

He sat up with a laugh "Hey Silent" he said, hugging her back.

Mahad helped them both up and pried Silent off of Yugi "Little monkey" he teased, tapping her on the nose. Silent pouted and crossed her arms in a stroppy way. Mahad laughed again and put a hand on Yugi's shoulder "Keep safe, don't scare us like the other day"

Yugi smiled up at him "Okay Dad"

Mahad lightly pinched Yugi's cheek before hoisting Silent over his shoulder and moving on. Silent waved mournfully from her position, her large blue eyes sad; Yugi couldn't help but laugh at her antics. "Bye Silent! You'll do great!" The girl instantly cheered up and nodded animatedly. Yugi watched as they all mounted on the wooden horses Mahad had in his pockets. He looked around, Chaos was missing…

"Looking for me?"

Yugi jumped at the voice right behind him and turned to see the very man he'd been looking for scowling down at him as always. Yugi sheepishly smiled and nodded "B-bye…" he squeaked out shyly.

Chaos rolled his eyes and looked off into the distance to his left. "I'm warning you; don't let anyone or anything into the house" he half-snapped.

Yugi blinked in shock. "Chaos…" _you do care._ The young prince thought in shock.

Chaos grunted and marched pass to mount his own wooden animal. Dark leaned across and had a few words with him about being nicer, then all seven of them raised their arms in waves and rode off along the sandy trail to the training grounds; so the girls didn't blow anything valuable up.

Yugi smiled as they left. Joey yawned and sat up as the dust made him sneeze; arousing him from his slumber. He sleepily waddled over to Yugi and looked up with droopy eyes "What are we going to do when they're out?"

Yugi picked up the golden lab puppy that had formerly been his human friend and went inside, Ryou closely following as he didn't want to be out on his own with a witch about. Yugi went into the kitchen and opened a recipe book "Chaos let be become a part of his family"

Ryou gasped! His eyes lit up and he pranced in a circle letting out sounds of joy "That's wonderful! I knew he wasn't all bad!"

Yugi laughed and began to leaf through the pages. "Can I sit down?" he asked a chair, which moved to accommodate him. "Thank you" Yugi said as he took his seat, still browsing for the recipe he needed.

Joey put his paws on Yugi's nee "What you looking for? Chocolate cake?" he asked hopefully; until Malik flew in and reminded the poor pup that dogs couldn't have chocolate.

Yugi scratched Joey's ears before saying "Chaos let me into his family and his family is what is most important to him. I want to say thank you properly; Isis told me he loves gooseberry pie…" he finally found the page and smiled as he moved to get it ready.

* * *

Joey drooled by Yugi's feet the entire time the boy was preparing the dough, Yugi didn't mind though. Yugi found a basket of gooseberries in the pantry and quickly set about getting the pie to the preheating fire-powered oven.

Just as Yugi was about to get the over gloves on and bake the pie the flowers on the windowsill, newly planted pansies, suddenly called out to him. "Prince Yugi! Prince Yugi!" they whispered, their weak voices no stronger than that.

Yugi heard them and leaned in close to speak to them "What is it? What's wrong?" he asked, wondering if they needed watering or if they were sick.

The pansies looked out onto the road "The roses told us! Someone's collapsed on the road! Someone's fallen down!"

Yugi gasped and rushed out of the house with Ryou, Joey and Malik right behind him. Yugi's heart froze when he saw someone collapsed, facing the forest, they must have collapsed while passing through. Yugi knelt by the person's side and carefully took their shoulders "Are you alright?" he asked, giving them a slight shake.

Joey sniffed at the persons face and then got the hood in his teeth and pulled, revealing the hair and face of an old woman. Joey gasped "She must have fainted!"

Ryou nodded as he looked "She's breathing, we'd better help her" he said softly.

Yugi stood up and nearly tripped over a basket of apples, _those must be hers…_ he thought and quickly gathered them all up and put them in her basket. He picked up the apples and said "Stay with her, I'll get a glass of water, then we'll have to take her inside until Mum comes home"

Malik nodded and landed on a tree branch, he watched Yugi leave before feeling the wind change and his tail feathers standing on end! He looked around until he spotted the pair of vicious looking vultures. He squawked and then landed by Ryou and Joey, he sneered at them "Get out of here you scavengers! She's not dead pea brains! Move along!"

Joey began barking insults too while Ryou just cringed at how intently they watched. "They're waiting for something…" he whispered, but neither Joey nor Malik heard through their taunting.

Yugi came back with a glass of water and knelt back down by her side "This should wake her up, its cold enough" he said to himself as he gently dabbed some on her face.

The old woman groaned before slowly opening her eyes. Ryou smiled "She's okay!"

The lady looked up a little "What… what happened? Who are you?"

Yugi smiled "I'm Yugi, and these are my friends; Ryou, Joey and Malik. We found you on the path, you must have fainted" he explained softly.

The old woman shook her head and rubbed her temple. "I don't remember… I was on my way to meet my sons, they're wood choppers, they forgot to pack their lunch… I was bringing them some apples…" she gasped and looked around "My apples! Where are they?"

Yugi put a hand on her arm "Don't worry, I put them in the house so that they weren't ruined, they're not stolen" he assured her gently.

The old lady sighed then slowly sat up "Oh… a house you say? Do you mind if I come in and rest for a moment… I think I've hurt my leg" she said, gingerly touching her knee.

Yugi looked concerned and carefully put her arm around his shoulders "Of course you can rest, when Mum gets home she can heal your leg" he said as he hoisted her into standing.

Ryou jumped around to give her something to lean on and they all slowly set off to the house. The old woman winced, then secretly smirked; _the fools!_ Vivian thought behind her mask, _letting me into their haven, now that I've been accepted inside I can make sure he eats that apple!_

Yugi slowly lowered the old lady onto a sofa and went to get something for her leg. Vivian watched in an amused way before looking at her basket of apples, her poisoned one was undamaged and right in the middle. Everything was going perfectly.

She heard a gasp next to her.

She looked to her left and saw the fawn, the puppy and the hawk –no doubt Yugi's less fortunate friends- and they were staring past her… Vivian looked… into a mirror! They knew her true identity!

Vivian glared at them and they all moved to warn Yugi. Vivian made a snatching motion with her fist and all three of them found themselves voiceless and paralyzed. Vivian used more magic to open the window and threw them out "I won't have you interfering!" she hissed at them.

Ryou looked up as a dark shadow surrounded the house, sealing and locking all the doors and windows. He gasped as he struggled to his feet, he ran to the door "Yugi!" he shouted, standing up on hind legs and battering at the door with dainty hooves. "Yugi! It's the Queen! She's the witch! Yugi!"

Malik and Joey jumped up next to him. Joey howled as loudly as he could while Malik flew at the window in an attempt to break it. He bounced off it and the glass hardly tapped with impact.

The three watched as Yugi exited the kitchen with a little stool and returned to the old lady who was a wolf in sheep's clothing. Yugi looked around for his friends as he propped up the apparently inured leg "Where's my friends?" he asked the woman.

Vivian shrugged her elderly shoulders, her hand flickered and the mirror turned around silently, hiding her true form. "While you were gone I realized my ring was missing from my finger" she held up a withered hand. "I fear I may have been robbed, but they kindly said that they'd look for it, you have such nice friends" she acted out perfectly.

Ryou whimpered and tapped at the window with his hooves, but Yugi didn't react. He couldn't hear them.

Yugi stood up with a look of concern "That's awful, I'll help them look" he said and moved to leave the room and head to safety.

Vivian grasped his arm "Wait!" she said panicking slightly; Yugi had to stay with her! Yugi looked confused and Vivian thought on her feet "C-call me a silly old woman, but I don't really like being left alone in a strange place, stay with me please?" she asked.

Yugi relaxed and sat down in one of the chairs near her "Of course, I hope you're feeling better" he started a conversation that Vivian played along to very well.

* * *

Joey and Malik hit at the windows again but Ryou whimpered "It's no good, he can't hear us!"

Joey gave up after another round of howling and growled "It was her all along!"

Malik screeched angrily "That lying old Witch!"

Ryou pranced anxiously "She'll hurt Yugi! We have to get help!" he decided.

Joey and Malik agreed. Malik looked up "I'll fly and see if I can see the training grounds, only they can take on a witch"

Joey put his nose on the ground and tried to pick up a scent. He wandered in a circle for a moment before getting something. He stepped back and snorted in surprise, then sniffed again before becoming surer. "Ryou this way!" he yelped and began racing as fast as his short legs and large paws could manage.

Ryou ran after him, his longer legs making him travel faster while Malik soared overhead. Ryou looked over his shoulder at the disappearing house; _please be alright!_ "Hurry up Joey!"

Joey ran faster and faster "This way! This way!" he panted out, Ryou ducked his head under him and let him ride on his back as he ran as fast as his legs could carry him. Joey yelped, "Left!"

Malik followed from the sky then cawed "I see them! Follow me!" He swooped and flew so fast his wings whistled in the air behind him, Ryou seemed to blur into the forest before he burst into the clearing with Malik exactly overhead.

* * *

Mana blew up the fifth dummy and winced as it rained ash yet again. She looked up at her Dad and his brothers "Oops?" she offered meekly.

Chaos groaned and waved her aside, Girl opened her arms to give her a hug and Silent took up her position to cast. He looked at his brothers "I thought you said they were ready?" he growled.

Dark glared back slightly "No offence, but you're the one with the off-putting aura here, intimidating them so that they can't remember their incantations" Chaos just crossed his arms with a grunt as Silent prepared to cast her spell.

Silent raised her wand, but froze. She lilted her head to the side and looked around. Isis came over, thinking she needed help. "Silent what is it-"

Silent held up a hand to shush her and put another behind her ears to catch the sound. Isis realised what she was getting at and listened too. Soon a very weak whistling was heard, and a distant rustling in the trees. The two looked at the tree line behind them "What on earth?" Isis muttered, just as Ryou burst out of the greenery.

Mana and Girl gasped "Ryou!" They both ducked as a golden blur swooped past them. They looked and shouted, equally shocked "Malik?"

Joey fell off the panting Ryou's back and barked as he ran the rest of the way the exhausted fawn couldn't. The magicians, even Chaos, stopped what they were doing and went to meet the little puppy.

Dark scooped him up. "Joey? What are you doing here?" he asked.

Joey whimpered "Yugi's in danger!"

Everyone gasped and crowded around "What? How?"

Joey pouted "Some old woman was lying on the road, but when we took her inside to take care of her; a mirror reflected her as the Queen!" the girls gasped. Joey shook his head "Don't you see? Queen Vivian is the Witch that has hunted Yugi! And she's got him locked inside! We have to save him!"

Isis paled and then grabbed her husbands arm "She'll kill him!"

Mahad leapt into action, he pulled out his wooden horses and enchanted them in record time. He jumped on one as Chaos and Dark did. Chaos kicked his horse into gear and charged off with the others right behind him. "Come on!" he roared at his family.

Ryou and Malik ran/flew back with them as Girl held Joey. Ryou stretched his strides "Hurry! Please hurry!" he panted out.

Isis bit her lip; _Please don't be too late!_

* * *

**Oh no!**

**Yami: Aibou! *angry* How can you put him through this?**

**Yugi: *worried* Hey, am I just thick in this chapter?**

**No... overly kind hearted, I'd say.**

**Ryou: But Yugi's going to get hurt! Or buried alive!**

**Yugi: *whimper***

**Yami: WHAT!?**

***hiding* please review! *running!***


	10. Poisoned Apple

**Updating time!**

**Sorry for taking forever, but I'm sure that you'll understand a bit of writers block and a bit of wirters block and a few of the BEST perfomances of "Phantom of the Opera" I've ever done (& ever will do)! I kinda had to leave writing for a while.**

**Yugi: But you're back!**

**Yep! And the perfomances were a blast! Standing novations every time! The leads were amazing and the crew and just hilarious! I'm so glad to have been a part of it!**

**Yami: Congrats. And how's the writngs going now?**

**Well I've started "Dear Yami" as an early Xmas present to you all, I hope you like! and I'm STILL working on 100 theme challenge, I'll finish that soon, and now I'm going to add another chapter here!**

**Yugi: Lets get down to it!**

**Alrighty! Reviews!**

* * *

**ChaoticArisu13  
Okay! I'm updating, glad you liked the drama :)**

**Saiyuki729  
Yep Chaos finally is showing his nicer side, don't worry updates are here!**

**Killer-Fangirl  
Yugi's not going to be magic, sorry. But I did mention in earlier chapters that magician children have to be batised at birth to be able to use magic. I'm glad you think I'm a good writer :) I'll try and keep my stardards up :)**

**Doragon-chan  
Me too.**

**InuYoiushi  
Vivian's going to get her Karma! and Yugi... you'll find out. :)**

**Kurai-onii  
Gald you think that my story is great, good luck with the whole world takeover thing :)**

**SangoMarie  
Thanks for reporting those mistakes, I'll get around to changing them when the story is finished :) Hope Melvin cheers up soon ;)**

**dragonwolf416  
Two or three chapters left, not many :(**

**Singingstar09  
I'm happy you like Chaos' change. I hope that Yugi'll be okay too, I haven't written the final chapter(s) so I don't know if he'll be alright yet (evil grin) Vivan's about to get Karma :)**

**TheGuardian'sOfTheFishbowl  
Yugi! Don't eat it! on damnit he can't hear me... we'll just have to see what happens.**

**Seth the Inu  
I'm glad you liked my twist to the story, thanks for saying that about my writing style, I'll keep improving as I keep writing and I hope that you'll start reviewing more :)**

**s2Teennovelist  
I've read the original Cinderella, I think that Disney did a good job as it is, remember it's for kids and family and it can't be too 'grimm' because you'll have truamatised children, LOL. But I do agree that those are the better stories. I'm glad you liked Chaos' attutiude change, Yep she doesn't know that Yugi has a true love, she thinks he only has friends because she kept him locked up in the castle all his life. There are only one or two chapters left, let's hope I can go out with a bang! Thanks for reviwing!**

**horrorstar100  
Sorry about the cliffie, but here's the rest (forgive me?)**

**SweeterThanChocolate  
Yami and Kaiba in the next chapter, I think. Yugi is too nice, but we all love him and Karma's going to bite those who only sow badness... if you know what I mean :)**

**Demoness22  
I've updated! happy now? :) I am! Yugi is too nice, but he'll be alright... I think...**

**Magi Magi Magician Gal  
I'm going to add a bit to the ending, but it's still going to be a bit 'happily ever after' which is no more than they deserve don't you agree? Don't worry about Vivi, I've taken real good care of her demise! *evil chuckle***

**SuperSpeed  
I'm glad you liked that chapter :) I'll try and keep my standards up :)**

**naomi  
They're sweet, but not as ripe.**

**YamiToMangaka  
Don't call Yugi a fool! even though he is... (I did not just say that! OMG!) next chap here!**

**Lexi  
I'm glad you liked my idea to make Yugi part of a family :) I love the motherly contact with Isis too, it's just sweet :) Yugi is very nice, but that's why we love him, because I'd rather have Yugi overly nice than stupid like SW is. She just falls for the 'oh my heart' thing soooo quickly it's like she's a dumb blond! I've already started the original story "Dear Yami" and there are only one or two chapter left now!**

**Pharaoh Silver  
um... Yugi'll be okay, that was your question... yeah... right?**

**mangaloverxoxo  
He's so nice and innocent because that's why we love him, I agree with the "Please don't die" thing, and thank you for saying my work is good.**

**StarrySapphire77  
thank you! :)**

**Zesiro Cross  
Silent isn't Kisara, as far as I know, that's just what she looks like, coincidence that they both have white hair and blue eyes. I'm glad you liked my twist, and easy on Yugi! Vivian's beaten him into submission throughout his childhood! Be nice!**

**BabyNinetails  
... *cheering* you go kill that witch! Woohoo! Go go!**

**Twinfactor  
Same for me, SW just didn't do it for me, but I'm glad you like my version :)**

* * *

**Thats all of them, I think we picked up some more fans on the last chapter...**

**Yami: Hey to all you newcomers!**

**Yugi: Please review again!**

**I don't own, you know the disclaimers... enjoy!**

* * *

Vivian, still in her disguise as an old woman, warmly smiled at the oblivious young Prince and took his hand. "Thank you so much for helping me, as I get older it's harder for me to carry the baskets around, I used to carry bundles of sticks and logs to and fro once upon a time" she sighed regretfully.

Yugi smiled sympathetically. "I guess it must be hard. That basket does look heavy" he commented.

Vivian nodded "Yes. Could you give it to me? I must see if I can walk, or my sons won't get any lunch, I don't like it when they eat food from the forest, you never know what is magical"

Yugi agreed and told her about his friend's fate. Yugi picked up the basket and looked worried, it was heavier than it looked; very possibly too heavy for an elderly woman to be carrying around…

Yugi placed it beside her and said "That's heavier than it looks, will you be alright carrying it?" he asked.

Vivian shrugged her elderly shoulders and said "I'll have to be… unless…"

Yugi looked interested "Unless what?" he inquired, wanting to help her. His eyes were trusting and warm.

Vivian smiled "If I could trade a few apples for some bread, I might be able to carry today's lot easier"

Yugi's eyes lit up "That's a good idea" he moved into the kitchen and came back with a loaf of bread. "How many apples would you want to give up?" he asked.

Vivian picked out six and then accepted the loaf, she smirked when her silver hair hid her face. _Almost there…_ She sat back up and smiled again "Thank you very much, that's so much better now" she picked up an apple, the red one, and offered it to Yugi. "I feel like I've taken advantage of you, youngster. Please; won't you try one? Tell me if they're a good price for such a good loaf?" she asked slyly.

Yugi took the apple "I'm not so sure that you should be moving on so quickly, your leg may still be hurt"

Vivian cursed herself and then picked up an apple "Don't worry about me" she bit into the golden skin and spoke once she had swallowed. "These apples have special properties, because they grew in enchanted soil"

Yugi's eyes widened, he thought that sounded a bit far fetched, but then again; he did live with magicians, talk to flowers and furniture, and he had several animals as his former best friends. Maybe the old woman was telling the truth…

"Really?" he asked, curiously, playing with the single red apple in his hands.

Vivian nodded and drew Yugi in a little more. "The green apples are no more than apples, the golden ones" she held up an example "can dull pain and aches; that is why some rich nobles always eat golden apples; because it keeps them healthy if they're lucky enough to eat a magical one"

Yugi remembered seeing more golden apples than red in the Palace and nodded eagerly. "What about red?" he asked, holding his one up.

Vivian smirked a little "Those apples… the rarest of all magical apples; can grant wishes if they are eaten. Just a bite and your hearts deepest desire come true"

Yugi gasped and looked at the apple in his hands "This one… could grant me a wish?" he asked hesitantly.

Vivian nodded and cupped his hands around it "Make a wish, then take a bite" she urged.

Yugi closed his eyes and whispered "I wish for the curse over my friends to be broken" and pressed his plump lips against the apple's skin. Vivian held her breath in wondrous anticipation... Yugi's teeth broke the skin and the sweet flesh of the apple filled his mouth.

The young boy swallowed and opened his eyes "Oh wow… it's the best I've ever tasted" he said happily. He was about to take another bite when he gasped "Oh no! The pie!" he ran to the kitchen and quickly pulled the pie out of the oven.

Vivian sat in shock. _What's going on? He should be dead! Why isn't it working!_ The evil Queen began to panic. If all that was for nothing she'd soon have seven magicians on her tail and Yugi would be out of her reach forever! They'd never leave him alone! He's be so protected not even a nightmare would reach him!

Vivian looked into her basket, wondering if she had somehow mixed up the apples; yet there was only one red one; the one Yugi had taken a bite out of.

Yugi came back in with a pleasant smile. "I'm sorry for running out on you, I forgot that the pie was baking" he laughed a little "But its not burnt, so no harm done" he chatted sweetly as he placed the other apples into a fruit bowl and picked up his red one again.

Just as Yugi put the bowl on a table he stiffened, a hand shakily rose to his mouth and his rosy cheeks lost their colour. "Oh… I feel strange" he murmured. The young Prince straightened up and he walked into the kitchen, feeling worse by the second, and went to the medicine cabinate.

The poison of the sleeping death trickled through his blood and slowly ate through his little form. The young Prince was hit with a wave of dizziness and pain, his throat dried and he found it hard to breathe, he collapsed against the cabinate and a hand cupped his throat.

"W-what's happening?" he rasped as his body refused to cooperate.

"It's working!"

Yugi looked up and saw the old woman, standing up, perfectly fine with the most evil look on her face. Yugi tried to call for her help but all that escaped his was tears of pain.

The old woman chuckled darkly "You want me to help you?" Yugi nodded weakly. The old woman shook her head "No. This game has gone on far too long" her appearance rippled and suddenly Queen Vivian stood, pulling off the black cloak, and laughing cruelly down at her step-son.

Yugi let out a small scream and tried to get away, his already fast beating heart doubled in fear. Vivian cackled "Running away? Where're the manners I taught you? Aren't you pleased to see me?" she asked, taunting like a snake as she leaned down and gripped his arm with sharp nails.

Yugi struggled to get away, but his was getting weaker, his energy was draining, seeping into the ground beneath him.

Vivian chuckled and ran a hand over his face, Yugi shivered at the contact. Vivian smirked "The fairest of them all, that'll be me one you fall into deaths arms" Yugi gasped through his dry, narrow throat and his violet eyes begged her for mercy.

Vivian ignored their plea. "I had hoped to watch you die, my wish comes true, it seems there are wishes attached to apples… foolish brat, you consumed your demise willingly! Now feel free to stretch out your end, I have all the time in the world" she threw his arm away and stood to watch, smirking all the while.

Yugi cried, his body was hurting, it was hard to breathe, and the last thing he'd ever see and hear would be the torments of his step-Mother. Yugi whimpered and struggled to his feet, staggering around half-blind with hardly any sense of balance.

Vivian smirked as he fumbled for the door and fell outside onto the patio. She smirked and watched as he tried to crawl away. "Keep suffering you brat, I'm enjoying this show" she leaned against the door.

Yugi held his neck, he couldn't breathe! It was so hard to! His throat was swollen; his blood was ice-picks and frozen-needles and he continued to cry. _Help me! Please someone help!_

Vivian smirked as her Step-son's body began to betray him, leaving him gasping yet immobile, mute and paralyzed.

But suddenly a low thundering noise was heard, the witch looked down the road and saw wooden horses, supporting seven powerful Magicians!

"Damnit!" Vivian cursed, she turned and ran. She didn't want to face all seven of them! She had to escape!

Chaos jumped off his horse and knelt by Yugi's side "Yugi!" he turned him over onto his back and saw the pained, scared eyes in a deathly pale face. He cursed and ran after Vivian on foot, his brother's close behind him; No one got away with hurting his family!

Isis screamed and ran to Yugi's side, she pulled his head and shoulders into her lap and stroked his face "Yugi? Oh my god! What did she do to you?"

Yugi held his throat "M…other…" he gasped "Ap… ple" he closed his eyes in pain and held a hand to his heart and to his pale neck. His heart ached fiercely! He's eyes flew open widely in panic. It was slowing down!

Isis held Yugi's neck and felt his pulse, Girl and Mana panicked around them; they both held Yugi's hands and begged him to hold on. Silent sobbed behind them and kept pressing herself against Yugi's chest in a tight hug.

Joey whimpered and laid his head on Yugi's stomach "Yugi! Stay awake!"

Ryou kept letting out cries of fear and nudged Yugi's face with his nose "Please be alright!"

Malik had sat himself on Isis' shoulder and kept cawing loudly for someone to do something! He squawked and flapped his wings and kept saying; "Yugi, if you don't pull through I'm going to give you hell later! Do something woman!" Silent finally zapped him to keep him quiet and went back to hugging Yugi's middle.

Isis felt a shiver go down her spine and she looked up, sensing the use of lots of magic. _Mahad! Please be safe._ She tilted Yugi's head back to try and make it easier to breathe "Hold on Yugi, you'll be alright" she promised.

Yugi nodded weakly and gasped in another fragile breath.

* * *

Mahad fired yet another spell at the fleeing witch, it hit a tree next to her and turned it to ashes.

Vivian gasped and changed direction. She began to chant and then sent a wall of fire at her pursuers.

Dark created a tunnel of air with his staff, the tunnel cut through the wall of fire and doused it, he and his bothers passed through her attack unharmed.

Vivian used her distraction to change direction again, she ran towards a mountain, hoping that there would be a place she could hide there, or maybe there was a trap she could set?

The three Magicians looked around for her for a moment. Mahad growled "Where'd she go?"

Chaos gripped his staff and ploughed it into the ground, the energy shockwave that emitted from his staff pinpointed everything within a certain range… "Over there!" he said and flew after her with his younger brothers in hot pursuit.

Vivian climbed up some rocks and gasped as a energy bolt hit near her hand. She looked over her shoulder and saw three of the seven Magicians following her. She cursed and shot her own energy bolts back at them. "Leave me alone!" she shouted.

Dark fired at her, the blast hit her cape and caused it to set on fire.

Vivian pulled it off angrily. She began to chant as she pulled herself up another cliff. Over their heads a heavy black thunderstorm appeared and lightning struck the ground in several places. "Take that you fools!" she muttered as she hauled herself over the lip of the cliff and onto a mountain path.

Mahad dodged a lighting strike and fired back at the clouds, wondering if he could disperse it. But it didn't work. The three jumped up the cliff, using their powers to make them fly, then ran after her.

Vivian bit her lip in worry, she cursed the floor and walls of a narrow passage. The stone grew arms and grabbed at the Magicians. Dark got stuck and one tried to strangle him.

Chaos gasped and held his staff up "Don't move!" he ordered and shattered the stone arm with a mighty crash of his staff. As soon as they had cleared the living stone they had to dodge more lightning.

Dark rubbed his neck and nodded "Thanks"

Chaos grunted and pulled him out of the way of another strike. "Hurry!"

Vivian looked back and smiled as she saw them slow down, a little more headway and she'd be out of their reach!

She ran around a corner and climbed another small pile of stones only to scream as she saw what was before her; a sheer drop! With craggy, jagged rocks on the bottom of the fall. Vivian looked around in horror "No… I'm trapped!" she looked behind her and snarled "Those interfering fools!"

The three Magicians appeared around the corner and began firing spells at her again. Vivian blocked and deflected them, and they did the same with her spells. Vivian looked around, and saw a pile of rocks further up the mountain. Her eyes flashed and she began to chant, causing a rockslide.

Chaos gasped "Look out!" and they conjured shields while running to safety.

Vivian cackled madly and raised her arm to fire her land slide curse after the fleeing Magicians; she knew that their little shields wouldn't work against an entire mountain crushing them!

But just as the sparks tickled her fingers her own thunderstorm spell caught up with her! The lightning struck right by her body and her curse fired wildly at the rocks behind her. Vivian turned and gasped as she saw the rocks shift and start to fall. "Oh no!" she screamed and tried to run.

But the rocks were too quick. After cutting off her escape, the rain from her storm caused her to slip, she screamed as she fell off the side of the cliff, down towards the jagged rocks below…

Dark leaned over the side of the cliff and saw the woman hit the floor. The rocks fell on top of her and cut off her screams of pain and terror. The three jumped down and flew to the crushing point. All they found of her was a mangled crown…

They looked at each other and all silently agreed that there was no way she could have survived that.

They charged up their magic and took to the skies to get back to Yugi, they prayed that the witches death would help in some way.

At the crushing point some rocks moved…

Vivian's wrecked and broken body hauled itself out of the rocks, all bones in all but her left arm had been broken or fractured, she was cut and bruised and bleeding everywhere and her hair had been ripped out from the roots.

Vivian looked at her hands and screamed. "My beauty!" she wailed! Her looks were ruined. Vivian fearfully looked into a puddle of water and screamed at the horrific and gargoyle-like face that screamed back at her. "No!"

Vivian wept pitifully and beat her good hand into the ground "It's not fair!"

The earth under her hands rumbled again and a final strike of lightning hit the mountain, Vivian got shocked by its power, she screamed again. She was almost unconscious, but fate offered her a cruel end; the rockslide started up again and she was swallowed in its wave of soil and boulders….

* * *

Back at the house the girls and animals whispered to Yugi, begging him to keep awake. Yugi nodded weakly, but felt the grip of the poison tighten around him. His pain filled eyes looked up at Isis and he coughed out shallowly "T-tired…"

Isis nodded and stroked his hair "I know Yugi, keep awake, we'll make you better" she held his hand, Yugi's grip slackened again.

Yugi's breathing was getting worse, his breaths barely moved his chest now. Yugi's eyes slowly dropped, he almost smiled as it happened, _it doesn't hurt much anymore… so sleepy._

Silent pinched his shoulder, her eyes begging him to keep awake. Yugi barely flinched.

Isis looked at her adopted son in horror as his eyes fully closed and he sighed out his last breath…

Yugi gasped in, but his chest hardly moved... Yugi's hands went limp and all the tension left his body.

* * *

Yugi felt himself being swallowed in darkness, slipping in as if into a warm bath. His strength seeped into the darkness and his senses dulled as if by water. Yugi sighed at last; _no more pain… tired… doesn't hurt… anymore…_ Yugi gave up fighting it. _Yami…_

* * *

Chaos, Dark and Mahad burst out of the tree line and ran to their family. Isis was crying and the girls were wailing. Yugi's friends kept begging him to wake up. Yugi was deathly white, his expression one of a deep sleep, his head lolled and his chest was still. Isis leaned over him and put a hand over his heart and her cheek by his mouth and nose.

Everyone was silent. Isis closed her eyes and her hand became a fist in grief, she sat up and shook her head sadly "He's gone" she coughed out.

Girl and Mana wailed and held each other, Silent wept into her hands, Joey howled in misery, Malik and Ryou whimpered and collapsed next to Yugi's body, occasionally nudging it to try and wake him up.

Chaos closed his eyes and looked stoic, but his eyes were stinging. Dark fell to his knees and moaned out denials and Mahad held his sobbing wife, trying to be someone to lean on while collapsing himself.

* * *

A while later when Mahad had carried his son's body into the house and when the girls had gone inside to get out of the approaching rain, Chaos, Mahad, Dark and Isis began talking about a burial.

Isis rubbed her nose against her hankie again, she was a grieving Mother, and her pain was deeper than the others. She still couldn't believe that he was gone…

Mahad sighed and held her tightly "By the roses?" he asked tonelessly.

Dark nodded "He always was fond of them…"

Chaos stood up "I'll get digging then"

He opened the door, only to come face to face with the rest of his family, and Yugi's animalised friends. "What-" he began to ask.

Silent flew at him, arms and legs around his torso, shaking her head in wild panic. Mana stepped into the kitchen and sniffed "Mum… don't bury him! It's so cold outside!"

"He'll be all alone!" Girl added, a bit more hysterically. She ran at her Dad and gripped him tightly "If you do this I'll hate it! I don't want him to be all alone in the ground! Please! He's still family!" she begged.

Isis opened her arms and all three girls ran into her. She kissed their foreheads and rocked them as best she could "I know honeys… it's hard, but… we can't keep his b-body in the house" she stuttered on the word that only confirmed his death.

Joey whimpered and looked pleadingly up at the humans "Please… isn't there something else we can do?"

Ryou couldn't speak; he left and returned to Yugi's side. Malik hadn't said a word; he just sat on the back of a chair and looked down.

Silent jumped down and cuddled him, Joey whimpered and cuddled back.

Chaos sighed and rubbed his temple, it was at times like this he normally vanished into his study, but he couldn't do that now, he family needed him. "If you don't approve of a traditional burial, what do you suggest we do?" he asked no one in particular.

Silent, Mana and Girl stood up and began whispering, Silent nodded and made a few gestures, but at the end of it they had an answer…

* * *

Dark placed Yugi into the glass coffin that the Girls had magicked up, he was impressed that they had managed to do such a thing so young, but he couldn't congratulate him because now wasn't the time. He placed Yugi's head on the pillow and helped Isis position him as if he was sleeping.

As she kissed him for the last time on the forehead Dark muttered several spells to preserve him and his resting place. Mahad was also muttering away, creating a protective grove in their back garden that would always protect the coffin and its precious host. The grove itself was beautiful, and as the magicians cast their spells, it became magical.

Isis was about to close the coffin when little hands stopped her. Silent looked up at her longingly and held up a bouquet of flowers. She pouted and nodded at Yugi.

Isis smiled at her and picked her up so she could put the flowers in his hands, Silent squirmed in her arms and leaned forwards to kiss Yugi's cheek, when she was finally set down she ran back to Chaos and jumped up into his arms, which, for the first time, held her back. The family looked at the resting place they created for him, and silently all agreed that this was the best, the only good thing worthy of him.

Ryou, Malik and Joey tentatively came forwards and whispered their final goodbyes to their friend. Malik, Ryou and Joey were still animals, their curse hadn't been broken, but they didn't care. They touched the coffin and as they did, the gold of the coffin morphed to have the shapes of their animals along the sides, almost claiming them to be the protectors of this sacred grove.

The sun came over the treetops and when the light hit Yugi's face, it was as if he had caught beauty itself and held it. The family and friends stared in awe and never forgot how heavenly he had looked in those short moments…

* * *

**There! Phew! that's the chapter!**

**Yami: *holding Yugi* you killed him!?**

**Calm down, this is Disney we're talking about remember? It's always got a happy ending :) I hope you all thought Vivian's death was good enough! Please review!**


	11. Our Forever

**Updating time!**

**Oh my god! It's finall ending! No! I'm very sad right now :( But also very happy! :) I've now completed my next crossover! Please tell me what you think of this story overall, give me ideas of what you like for example;**

**Humor, Twists, Description, Storyline (though I can't take credit for all of it you know!), Replying to reviews, ect...**

**Ryou: Speaking of those, you have to reply to LOTS!**

**Amme: Yes! I'm so sorry for not posting, but I have recently had a bit of trouble, schooling pressures and some overall family stuff. But I've been writing down a paragraph a day and now my story is complete! Also Dear Yami stole me for a few weeks... hee hee.**

**Yami: This is the chapter I finally get my happily ever after with my aibou!**

**Yugi: *smile* at last.**

**Amme: :) you two go off and have a cuddle or something while I reply to the many reviews, ahem:**

* * *

**codezero02030406  
I know, but that's the story.**

**littlerostte  
More is here!**

**StarrySapphire77  
Thank you, Yami's showing up now. :)**

**super26trooper  
Thank you.**

**BabyNinetails  
You go and hurt Vivi more, she deserves it. Yugi'll be alright, just wait.**

**Horrorstar100  
Thank you, her death was very satisfying.**

**Saiyuki729  
I'm glad you liked the crystal coffin, I spend three edits on that. :)**

**Magi Magi Magician Gal  
I'm glad you liked Vivian's demise! Muhaha! It was very satisfying to write, though I'm not good at action. :( Yami's here, calm down girl! :)**

**Lexi  
I'm glad you liked Vivian's death. I wanted something very full of Karma for her, and I must have got it. I know Yugi's death was slow, and to be honest it was hard to write, dying or sleeping? I was so confused, so I wrote it how I thought it, how I normally do.**

**LadyFlonne714  
I criticised you? Wow... sorry? Sorry for making you cry too, I hope you liked it.**

**Order and Chaos1  
Ding dong the witch is dead! Yugi'll wake up in a minute...**

**mangaloverxoxo  
Oh good, I missed more yelling :). I wasn't sure what to put for Vivian's death. I didn't want to make anyone a murderer so I made her own magic come back at her, I think it's fine as it is, she's dead either way.**

**yugioh4ever  
Don't be too hard on Disney, it's where I got the inspire after all. But I'm glad you liked how I killed the wicked witch.**

**Kurai-onii  
I'm sorry for your troubles, here's a chapter for you! Thanks for saying it's wonderfully written, because I know I stink at writing action.**

**naomi  
Thank you.**

**s2Teennovelist  
Yeah, the apple's delay was something that I pinched from a joke "Witch feeds her apple, OMG it's the wrong one, keeps offering her apples until the drawfs come and kick her out, she sits alone in woods and eats apple from her pocket, Oh no! It's the poisoned one!" LOL, I couldn't help but use some of that in this. I'm glad you liked Vivian's death, it was very satisfying. Don't worry about happy endings, I'm completely loyal to them :)**

**TheGuardian'sOfTheFishbowl  
Her Dragon will be okay, Vivian's death is always good, and don't cry!**

**SuperSpeed  
I'm glad you liked the coffin and the death scene, it felt good to write.**

**SangoMarie  
I'm sorry! *hides behind sofa* don't hurt me... There will be a happy ending!**

**RAINY-RAIN  
Don't worry, I'll make sure Yami kisses him!**

**Killer-Fangirl  
Yami over reacts a lot in the authors notes, sorry about him. (Yami: oi!) Yep, Vivian got her just deserts.**

**Singingstar09  
Ding dong the witch is dead! Oh damn, that's not the right song either... Vivi is dead, Yugi will return and Yami, get over there and kiss him right this minute!**

**dragonwolf416  
Everyone likes how Vivian died! Thank you.**

**Doragon-chan  
Yami will save him!**

**SweeterThanChocolate  
I'll turn them back the only way I know how... randomly. LOL, no, this time it will have some sense to it. :)**

**InuYoiushi  
I'm glad you liked the last chapter, Yugi's death was hard, Vivi's death was booya!**

**PhantomBrat  
I think I've turned everyone into a vivi hater... ah well! Nobody likes her! I'm glad you liked it, sorry for making you sad :)**

* * *

AAmme:

**Amme: There, we have it! All my lovely reviewers! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

**Ryou: Amme-chan doesn't own snow white or any other content that's not her imagination.**

**Yami: Please enjoy!**

**Yugi: Please give a nice overall review for the entire story!**

* * *

Six months later…

* * *

Yami, Seto, Bakura and Marik road out of their Palace and into the forest; they had returned from their first search after two months, Bakura had gotten his leg gashed and it had become infected. They were forced to return and wait for him to get better, otherwise he would have only gotten sicker. They hated to leave their lovers but they couldn't lose Bakura either.

When they returned Bakura was in a bad way and nearly had to have his leg removed, if the healers hadn't of been so reluctant they would have chopped it off. But Bakura bounced back before they came to that decision, thank the gods…

Yami was heavily scolded for running away by his Father, but Yami explained that his lover was Prince Yugi, who had been missing for weeks, he begged his Father to allow another search. In his very words "Every second not knowing if he's alright is like being tortured for a year"

The Pharaoh saw how very in love Yami was, and so allowed him to search again, on the condition that he go armed and that he send word every week. Yami looked around the gold green forests and sighed "Yugi where are you?"

Seto looked across at him and chuckled sourly "Muttering to the wind won't find him" he pointed out bluntly. They had been riding for hours and where getting irritated fast.

Bakura growled and looked into the gloom of the woods. "But it's better than listening to your voice" he snapped.

Marik snorted in agreement before dismounting "Ouch! I'm getting saddle sore!" he complained, rubbing his buttocks insistently.

Yami laughed despite himself. He was sore himself, but he was used to ignoring such pains, "Maybe we should camp for a bit?" he suggested "We'll see if there are any signs of humans around here, it could be them" he added wistfully.

They dismounted, and after a bit of wandering decided that this wasn't a place that their hikari's had passed through. Just as they were about to carry on Seto saw a flash of gold. He paused in mounting and turned to look at where the colour had caught his eye.

Yami looked back at his cousin. "Seto? What's the matter?"

Seto made a face before taking a few steps in that direction "I thought I saw… never mind" he trailed off and mounted again "Probably nothing, defiantly nothing we're looking for" he added to make sure that they moved on.

Yami shrugged and with a confused look behind him followed at an even pace. They stopped to make camp a few hours later, Marik insisted that they were travelling in circles, and Yami was half agreeing with him. The trees all looked the same, and whenever they tried to go one way they'd all get ridiculously dizzy, even the horses got unsteady!

They sat around a warm fire and began idly chatting, but soon a little scuffle in the undergrowth drew their attention. With hands to their hunting knifes they listened to the approaching creature. But what emerged shocked them enormously!

It wasn't a beast or rabbit or even a toad! It was a golden Labrador puppy.

Bakura relaxed and snickered "Hey little guy, what you doing scaring us?"

The puppy looked at them all with an expression of shock. It was as if it was surprised to see them. It stared at Seto the most. Seto glared at it "What?" he demanded snappily.

The puppy whimpered in joy and launched itself into the lords arms "It is you!"

The four teens stared at the pup in amazement!

Seto picked it up under its forelegs and looked at it strangely "Did you… speak?"

The puppy nodded "Yeah… what? Are you surprised rich-boy?"

Seto paled. Only one person had ever called him that. He slowly set the puppy down "J-Joey?" he asked, hardly believing what he was asking. Asking a dog of all things!

But the golden puppy whined in happiness. "You remember me! It's me Seto! It's Joey!" Joey nuzzled his head against Seto's hands and licked them affectionately.

Seto scooped up the puppy after a moment of silence, hugging him gently, but very securely, as he was only small. "Joey…" a smile nearly graced the icy man's face. Joey kept trying to hug with his paws, his paws were a little dirty but they didn't care.

Yami, Marik and Bakura exchanged a few glances but didn't interrupt their moment. Seto finally put Joey down again. Marik leaned over and looked at Joey closely, he laughed after a moment "A real little dog isn't he?"

Joey bit his nose. Marik complained while Bakura laughed "It's Joey alright. Good to see you"

Joey smiled with his tongue lolling out of the side of his mouth "You too, though I miss being taller than you" he added with a pout.

Yami reached over "I'm Yami, Seto's cousin, it's nice to meet you" he said.

Joey shook his hand with a large puppy paw "Nice to meet ya, your highness"

Seto rubbed his temples and said "Before I lose my mind; what happened to you Joey? How are you a pup?" he asked, not that he didn't think that Joey looked dead cute like this, but it was a shock to see his lover as an animal.

Joey pouted again "Evil cursed berries. A witch, Queen Vivian actually, tired to kill Yugi but ended up cursing me, Malik and Ryou instead" he snorted huffily.

The other teens leaned forwards at the mention of their lovers. Marik picked up Joey by the scruff of his neck "Malik's okay?" he asked, delighted.

Joey squirmed "Yeah! Ryou too, if you put me down, I'll take you to our home" Marik at once dropped him. Joey scratched an ear before bounding off into the trees, the teens led their horses right behind him. Joey ran in a circle three times when they reached a clearing.

Seto raised an eyebrow "Puppy, it's not the time to be chasing your tail"

Joey ignored him and then sat expectantly. After a moment a house shimmered then appeared. The teen's jaws dropped. Joey smiled up at them "We've been staying here; at the house where Seven Magicians of the order live. You'll like them" he ran forwards yapping loudly.

The door opened and a young woman with blue eyes looked out "Joey? Why'd you lower the barrier?" she asked.

Joey sat at her feet "We've got guests! This is Seto and his friends. Bakura and Marik are Ryou and Malik's lovers, and this is Prince Yami" he nodded at each.

The woman blinked in surprise "So that's why you let them into the barrier… Welcome gentlemen. I'm Isis, please come inside, I'll get Ryou and Malik for you. Joey please take them into the living room" she asked, she looked a little tired, like she had been crying recently.

Yami didn't ask as he was lead with the others into a blue themed living room. Joey left shouting for Malik and Ryou. Ryou appeared first; timidly stepping inside and blinking at Bakura. "Kura!" he cheered happily, trotting over and butting his head into Bakura's chest, "I knew you'd find me!"

Bakura hugged the little fawn "Ry…" he pushed the fawn back and looked at him "Wow, that curse really is a curse. Have you been here all this time?" he asked, petting his ears and slender neck.

Ryou nodded "Ever since Y-Yugi ran away" he stuttered over his friends name but managed it, he let Bakura fawn over him, pet his head and call him cute, while silently regretting Bakura seeing him as an animal, he'd never forget this now!

Malik flew in and bombed Marik at once "You jerk! What took you so long!" the bird snapped, partly clawing into his shirt.

Marik stared at his lover for a moment before snatching him out of the air and grinning manically. "You're a bird!" he shouted delightedly. "I love feathers" he chuckled and hugged Malik tightly whilst the poor animal struggled.

"Get off me! I'm still mad at you!" Malik complained, not liking the fact that Marik had taken weeks to find him. Marik ignored him and continued admiring his new body.

Isis stepped back in with a try of drinks. She set them down on the table before sitting on a coach and taking her cup. She smiled at them "We weren't expecting visitors, if we were I'd have made something a bit more… suitable" she murmured.

Yami took his tea with a smile "Thank you for letting us stay here" he said graciously.

Isis nodded "It's a pleasure. It's been a while since we've had guests" The door opened and three heads peeped around. Isis smiled "Come in girls"

Mana, Girl and Silent all stepped around the door with polite smiles. Isis introduced them and each offered their own greeting, all three of them perked up at the sound of Yami's name and title. Silent looked at her older friends and tilted her head at them.

They shrugged before Girl timidly asked. "Um… Prince Yami? Have you lost a lover too?"

Yami blinked in surprise before nodding. "Yes"

All four girls at once sobered and Isis lowered her head to hide her tears. But before Yami could comment or even form a question in his mind the door opened again. Three tall men walked into the room.

Two were twins of different colouring and the third was older, and the scariest as he had a very lose human structure; blue skin and brown-red eyes in black eyes instead of white. Isis stood up "Mahad, I didn't expect you back so early" she said, wiping her eyes and tucking her hair behind her ear.

Mahad, the Egyptian looking man, came over to her and took her hands "We thought we'd surprise you all, but it seems we've got a surprise as well, who are our guests?" he asked, he sounded very nice, like a friendly Father.

Isis introduced them all again. The Purple themed Magician jumped at Yami's name. "Yami Prince of the South?" he asked, almost in shock.

Yami nodded "Yes, the Pharaoh's my Father"

The magician and his twin smiled "We were once court sorcerers there, this is Mahad and I'm Dark. I'm not sure you'll remember us, but you used to beg us to teach you magic when you were small" he had his hand to show just how little Yami had been at the time.

Yami frowned as he tried to remember. After a moment he smiled "I remember, I haven't thought about that in years, it's nice to see you again" he said with a smile "Have you been well?"

Dark shrugged "Not bad" Behind him, Chaos grunted. Dark jumped "Ah! Sorry, Chaos. This is our older brother; Magician of Black Chaos. Don't mind his grumpiness, he's always like this" the man smiled at his brother in a mocking way.

Chaos shot him a sharp glare until Silent jumped into his arm, Chaos caught her. Lately he'd been acting very Fatherly towards her, Silent had been crying a lot for the past few weeks, missing _him_. Chaos had broken his emotional dam and had started caring for her.

Girl and Mana smiled when they saw Silent hugging him. They looked at Yami and began whispering to each other franticly, nodding and shaking their heads and finishing each others sentences. It looked dizzying. Finally they looked at Yami and said "Prince Yami? Can you tell us the name of your lover?" Girl asked.

Mana added her own ending to it "The one you've lost"

"And are now looking for" Girl added again.

Yami and his friends looked a little confused by their methods of talking. Joey smiled at the girls "Stop that, you'll only confuse them" he scolded playfully form Seto's lap, the said man had been cuddling him sweetly whenever no one was looking.

Mana and Girl bowed and apologised. Yami chuckled at their antics "It's alright, Mahad and Dark did that a lot in Father's old court" he said, remembering what jesters they could be. He turned back to the girls and said "My lover is Prince Yugi" Everyone save his group of searchers stiffened and saddened. Yami looked at them all and said "Do you know where he is?"

Chaos nodded "A witch passing off as a Queen tried to kill him twice before he came here, and twice more within the safety of our home" his expression darkened "Our revenge was barely justice"

Yami gasped "Vivian? The Queen who's also missing?"

Chaos snorted "Dead under a rockslide" he corrected. "She was fleeing after… after we found her by our house, and my brothers and I chased her. She used black magic to try and kill us, only it turned on her"

Girl and Mana whispered "Whatever you chant, whatever you brew, sooner or later comes back to you"

Isis nodded at them "Well remembered. In short karma caught up with her, we told the Palace court of this and they've been ruling on her and Y-Yugi's behalf until someone comes to claim the throne"

Yami had a bad feeling when they avoided what happened to Yugi entirely, his heart jumped in his chest, he stood up and said "What happened to Yugi?" knowing that they couldn't avoid a direct answer.

Everyone looked pained and sad. Mahad squeezed Isis's hand "Vivian…k-" he swallowed before finally spitting it out. "Vivian killed him"

Yami's heart clenched painfully, his legs fell out form under him, he fell back into his seat; pale, shaky and yet full of denial. He looked up at the sad family "It's not true" he gasped out, covering his face in an attempt not to cry. "Please tell me you're lying" he gasped out.

He was filled with so many emotions, but the strongest were fear, pain and longing.

Silent appeared before the Prince and held out a hand. Yami blinked at her for a moment before taking her tiny hand. Silent pulled gently and Yami stood up. She led him out of the living room and the entire family followed him, Joey and Ryou walked next to Yami while Malik stayed put on Marik's shoulder.

The adults held back when they reached to door, the girls kept going. Ryou and Joey approached a high hedged area, tall trees leaned over and protected it from the outside, and many flowers bloomed there. Yami looked around in a bit of wonder, the place was magical but he still felt a lump in his throat.

Silent took him through a hole in the hedge, a gateway almost only it was a bit overgrown. Yami stepped inside the secluded glade and gasped in wonder; the glade was beautiful.

The colours were vibrant and unearthly, the willows looked silvery, and the cherry blossoms seemed to glow in the darkening day. The flowers were still open and blooming though it was getting close to dusk, everything about this place was beautiful and magic.

Ryou, Malik and Joey all bowed their heads sadly as they looked into the centre of the clearing. Seto, Marik and Bakura all stiffened as they saw what it was. Girl and Mana were crying silently, every time they came here they found tears. Silent was the only one composed, and yet she was the one who had been most upset in the early weeks. Chaos' composure was rubbing off on her.

Yami's breath was stolen, his heart froze and was stolen and his blood chilled at the sight before him.

A golden coffin with a glass top and sides lay carefully placed in the splendour. And there, sleeping on the silken cushions, was a person. Sleeping was a better word, because dead couldn't look so peaceful.

Yami let go of the silent child's hand and took several hesitant and terrified steps forwards. When he reached the coffins side he couldn't deny it anymore. With tears slowly working up in his eyes he reached out to try and touch the face of a sleeping angel. He only met the cold glass.

Yugi hadn't changed; he was still breathtakingly beautiful, still childish and still held an aura of peace and gentleness. Yami tried to find his voice, but it was gone with his heart.

Yami's friends watched him worriedly. Was this his lover? Yami fell to his knees, one hand still on the coffin lid, and that was all the answer they needed. Only Yugi had the power to break Yami like that.

* * *

Chaos and his family offered to have the travelling group stay the night, the woods were dangerous around here and they didn't need another Prince less kingdom. Each had bunked up with their animal lovers; Yami had taken Yugi's old room, though Isis hadn't told him that.

* * *

Yami lay awake, staring at the ceiling in dulled pain. He couldn't get the image of Yugi in the coffin out of his head; it hurt so much to think that his wonderful lover would never open his eyes, or laugh or sing ever again. Yami's heart ached again, or the space his heart used to be ached.

Yami could honestly say he'd lost it when he'd realised that Yugi was truly gone. Yami curled up on his side and closed his eyes, only to have Yugi's smiling face appear behind his lids. The Prince sat up, sure he'd not sleep tonight, and pulled on a warm shirt.

Yami stared at his boots. _Yugi…_ he covered his chest with a hand at the thought of the beautiful boy he had hoped to share his live with. Now he was gone _everything_ seemed pointless! Breathing, talking, smiling, being a Prince… what was the point? Yami covered his face with his hands and sniffed quietly.

Seto, Bakura and Marik had had to support him back to the house when he'd collapsed. Yami had been such a mess, he hadn't sobbed or screamed, having been raised to keep composure, but he was very broken inside. Yami slowly stood up and unlatched his door. His body was on auto while his mind was blank or running in circles; circles that either avoided or directly confronted the fact that his lover was… gone.

Yami found himself leaving the back of the house and stepping through the portal into the enchanted glade. He felt a slight peace here, as if the aches of his heart were being numbed for a moment.

Yami moved to Yugi's resting place and laid both his hands over the glass. _Yugi, my love…_ Yami thought longingly, his red eyes prickling with tears and his mouth pressed into a hard line to try and keep himself quiet; it was too peaceful here to break it with sobs.

The Prince's hand traced patterns over Yugi's coffin lid. He sighed deeply, regretfully. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you, Yugi" he whispered softly. He knelt by the coffin's side "I can't imagine how scared you were, I hope you weren't alone" he murmured.

Yugi's face glowed in the moonlight, Yami smiled painfully, "Angel…" he voiced his thought. "You're so beautiful Yugi, I love you, I still love you, always" he promised softly.

The moonlight glinted off the glass and made it hard for Yami to see Yugi's face. So he reached down and unclasped the lock on the side, he carefully took off the lid, so Yugi's resting place looked like an altar. Yami sat next to him and carefully held his hand. After a moment he moved the bouquet of flowers to see Yugi's hands; his ring, the one he had made for his future lover, was on his left hand. Yami sighed in contentment "You remembered me" he sighed in a small happiness.

Yami hesitantly reached out to Yugi's face, cupping his cheek, stroking his skin, running a hand through his smooth hair, running a fingertip over his red red lips. Yami sighed, dreaming of another lifetime when they could have been together. "I have dreamed, that your arms are lovely" Yami sang lowly, something he's heard before, but couldn't remember where he'd heard it.

"I have dreamed; what a joy you'll be" he took Yugi's hand, surprised at how warm it was compared to the coolness of the night. "I have dreamed, every word you'll whisper, when you're close, close to me" Yami kissed Yugi's hand.

"How you look, in the glow of evening. I have dreamed and enjoyed the view" Yami felt a tear fall from his eye but didn't stop it "In these dreams I've loved you so, that by now, I think I know; what it's like to be loved by you"

Yami smiled at Yugi's face, whishing that he could see Yugi's eyes open again. "I will love, being loved, by you…" Yami trailed off and gave into his one last temptation. He leaned down and gently pressed his lips to Yugi's in a final kiss.

Yami pulled away slightly and hugged Yugi tightly, he gasped in a painful breath, chocking on a sob. "Goodbye my love…"

Yami pulled away and slowly made his way towards the exit.

"Yami?"

Yami gasped.

* * *

Yugi drifted and dreamed in his blackness. It seemed alright to call it 'his', like cushions and warm water. The young prince heard a lot of 'outside' as he had called it. But not too often, the blackness was everywhere; he just wanted to sleep…

Yugi felt a cool air brush over his face, he imagined someone pulling back a cover, telling him to wake up. But instead of a rude awakening from the blackness he heard a beautiful song, sung by an achingly familiar voice. The lullaby seemed to gently pull Yugi to the surface of his sleep.

Yugi felt a kiss to his hand, his ring hand. _Yami's ring_. Yugi remembered suddenly. Yugi felt warm at the thought of his prince. But who was kissing him? "How you look, in the glow of evening. I have dreamed and enjoyed the view" Yugi listened closely. _The song is beautiful… _but the voice sounded sad, very sad, like they were crying. Yugi felt sad too; _Please, whoever you are, don't cry._

"In these dreams I've loved you so, that by now, I think I know; what it's like to be loved by you" Yugi felt a little light in his brain. The only person who had said such beautiful things to him before had been… _Yami?_

The young prince's heart warmed and jumped suddenly, as if it had stopped and now was trying to beat again. Yugi tried to call out, tried to ask if it was truly his handsome Prince who was singing; though there was really no doubt in his mind. At all.

"I will love, being loved by you…"

Yugi felt like crying at such beautiful words. _I'll love that too._

Suddenly Yugi felt warmth over his mouth, the warmth spread all the way through him, like it was breathing for him; giving him his very first breath, chasing away a blanketing frost, sweeping aside a cover of dew and filling him with sunlight. His heart leapt again, and Yugi felt the strong pounding once again from within his ribs.

The sleepy layer pealed back and off like an old snake skin, the inducing mist evaporated out of his blood and off his skin, Yugi felt revitalised; like being lifted out of warm water into the cool, awakening air. Yugi breathed in and his fingers twitched. But he was so tired…

"Goodbye my love…" Yami's strong but sad voice wove into his mind through his misty, sleepy daze.

_Goodbye? No! Come back!_ Yugi felt the arms unwind and the warmth withdraw. Yugi at once tried to find it again. He sleepily dragged his eyes open, he weakly turned his head to the side and saw a figure's retreating back.

"Yami?" he tried to shout, but it came out as a whisper.

The man froze with a loud gasp, his posture stiff and Yugi thought he saw him trembling.

Yugi's eyes slipped shut, it was so hard to keep them open. He blinked them open again and found that the man had turned and was staring at him like he had seen a ghost. Yugi yawned cutely and rubbed at one of his large eyes.

"Yami? Is that you?" he whispered sleepily.

Yami felt the world under him crumble as Yugi moved, spoke and _lived_. Yami's heart leapt and sang, by feeling alone he should have been on cloud nine in joy, and depth valley for deep shock.

Yami staggered over to Yugi and grasped his hand as he sleepily, adorably rubbed at his droopy eyes. Yami felt how warm the hand he held was, he felt it hold him too, and felt a large, disbelieving smile grow on his face.

"Yugi" he gasped, only just realising that he was crying too. He rubbed at his eyes quickly but only choked up slightly as he tried to speak again. "You're alive!" he whispered, gasped and partly sobbed out.

Yugi looked up at him like he was talking crazily, yet he was clearly only half awake. "Why wouldn't I be?" he held Yami's hand and reached up to pet his wet cheeks dry. "Shh… it's alright" he murmured before his eyes slipped closed and he almost fell back into sleep's arms.

Yami saw Yugi's eyes shut and grasped his shoulders to give him a little shake. "Yugi! Don't close your eyes!" he gasped out in panic. If he had been dreaming it would destroy him.

Yugi nodded and opened his eyes again "'Kay" he agreed as he gazed into deep ruby, he weakly tried to sit up. Yami saw what he was doing and put his hands behind Yugi's back to help him, Yugi smiled at the help and leaned on Yami's shoulder as soon as he was upright, feeling slightly dizzy. "You're warm…" Yugi murmured before shivering lightly.

Yami took off his cape at once and draped it around Yugi's thin shoulders. He cupped his little one's face before laughing in relief and disbelief "You're alive… thank the gods. But… how?"

Yugi just murmured and leaned more into Yami's body and touch "I'm so tired…" he whispered.

Yami chuckled and kissed Yugi's forehead. "Little one"

Yugi smiled and woke up a tiny bit more "My Yami… came back for me?" he asked, but didn't wait for an answer, he just nuzzled closer, nearly falling off his altar as he did so. "How'd you find me?"

Yami held Yugi close "I heard that you were lost, so I ran away to find you. I'm so glad you're here"

Yugi nodded, his dazed amethyst eyes sparkled though they were still misty with his deep sleep. "Yeah… me too… missed you" he said with a smile. Behind Yugi's eyes images flashed.

An old woman, his animalised friends, an apple, his cruel step-mother, Chaos, Isis, Mana and Girl, Silent… then darkness.

Yugi slowly raised a hand to his head and gave a low groan, the memories were patchy and the rest he was sure were dreams. "What happened to me?" he asked, slowly realising that there must have been something wrong to have been asleep in the middle of the day, and in all that drama.

Yami shrugged around him "You… I thought you were _dead_" he gasped out, holding Yugi so tightly he found it difficult to breath for a moment, Yami pressed his face into Yugi's neck. "But you were just asleep… just asleep" he whispered again as he unconsciously rocked them both back and forth, trying to convince himself as much as Yugi.

Yugi nodded and wrapped his slender arms around Yami's broad shoulders "I'm sorry" he whispered "I must have scared you"

Yami nodded slightly before leaning back and cupping Yugi's face again. Yami leaned in slowly before pressing a tender kiss to his red lips. Yugi smiled and kissed back, relaxing into Yami's touch. Just as they were about to let passion take its course they were interrupted by an ungodly sound.

Yami and Yugi broke apart and yelped in fear as someone screamed in the house, the first was quickly followed by others. Yugi sat up, wide awake now, and kicked his legs over the altar he was placed on "What's happening? Mum?" he called, he stood up and took a step. But weeks asleep had left him weak and he quickly fell to his knees with a small cry.

"Yugi!" Yami knelt by his side and picked him up into his arms, before carrying him in a brisk jog over to the house. Yami kicked the door open and stepped inside to see what could simply be described as chaos.

Bakura, Seto and Marik were partly running down the stairs towards Isis and the girls who were shouting at the top of their lungs to be heard, there were several boyish voices also sounding rather hysterical and above it all the three men of the house were talking loudly to each other in order to be heard, but they were clearly talking about the subject of the shouting.

Yami growled, Yugi feeling rather than hearing it because they were so close. "What's going on?" Yami bellowed, his authoritative voice only just being able to command silence in the chaotic mess.

Everyone turned and looked at him… before staring at the beautiful boy in his arms. Isis paled, along with most others. From behind her Ryou, Malik and Joey emerged, human again and looking very ruffled.

Yugi gasped softly before saying "Ryou… Malik, Joey… you're back to normal" he smiled in disbelief, a feeling that was quickly becoming common in this household.

Ryou was blinking like an owl, staring with a dropped jaw and looking like he was bout to pass out at any second. He must have only recently turned back into a human, because what he was wearing was clearly not his bathrobe. Judging by the pink colour, it must have been grabbed in a hurry.

Joey was similar, he had a oversized shirt pulled over his head, it went down to his knees, Yugi guessed it was one of Mahad's or Dark's, Chaos was too skinny and smartly dressed for that type of baggy shirt.

Malik… he must have woken up last as he was just holding a towel around his waist with one hand. Marik wasn't complaining it seemed.

After a tense moment everyone rushed over to Yugi's side and grasped at his hands, feet, whatever they could reach. All of them asking what happened or how this was possible. Yugi kept asking his own questions back and it was clear that no answers would be gotten soon. Silent had finally had enough of the noise and stomped her little foot, magic shooting out in fireworks and shutting everyone up, before she jumped up and flying her arms around Yugi, and just cuddled like a baby koala.

Isis regained her voice first. "I think… we'd better sit down and, um… explain what happened" she said in a daze. Happy, confused and completely overwhelmed. She was surprised that she hadn't fainted from this ordeal.

Yami nodded and took Yugi into the blue living room, setting him down on his lap, as he was reluctant to let anything come between them now. Silent was plucked from their moment by Chaos, who earned one of her famous pouts and glares. But the man just tucked her under his arm and stood in a corner to observe the situation and listen to the story. It would be a long night.

* * *

"I felt all warm… " Yugi said, a sleepy smile back on his lips as he spoke. "I heard Yami telling me goodbye and I tried to wake up to stop him going. But I was so tired… I'm still tired…" he complained slightly, his head drooping as his eyes did.

Yami pulled his head to rest against his chest. Yugi murmured happily and said "Then you were all screaming…" he trailed off as he fell asleep in Yami's arms. A happy coo was the last awake thing he managed to do as Yami kissed his forehead, then he was captured in sleeps embrace once again.

Isis smiled as her adopted son slept in his lovers arms, after a quick examination she had found him in perfect health, he was merely tired from fighting the curse. A light bulb went off in her head and she gasped "I understand now. He went into suspended animation when he bit that apple, not death"

Mana and Girl smiled widely, their family was back together! "But how would that of killed him? If that's what the witch wanted?" they asked at once.

Chaos scowled darkly and found the answer "Because she expected us to assume him dead, and bury him alive"

The girls let out horrified gasps of denial and Ryou whitened so much he looked like a ghost. "But that's…" he couldn't even find the words for it.

Bakura rubbed his back "It's alright Ry, it didn't happen. He's alright" he assured the teen softly, not letting his guard down too far, but down enough for Ryou to be there.

Malik smiled at them, before growling and smacking Marik's hand away from his midriff yet again. "Hands off!" he snapped, Marik pouting like a sulky child. Malik held tighter to the fabric wrapped around his waist and said "But how are we back to normal? Not that I'm complaining" he added quickly, but just as quickly continued as he smacked away another intrusive hand "Or maybe it would be easier to hurt you as a bird..."

"I love you too Malik-pretty!" came the defeated whine.

Chaos chuckled deeply, the first laugh in ages. The other Magicians looked at him in astonishment! Chaos shrugged as Silent beamed up at him "The answer is simple, Vivian cursed you three and Yugi, separately, but it was definitely her doing" he nodded at the sleeping Prince "Yugi's death must have been her strongest spell, then again most death curses are. When a spell that powerful is cast, there is always a risk"

Dark nodded as his lessons came back to him "It's like gambling, you have to have the right abilities and the right state of mind amongst other things for it to go right, but even if it does there's still the risk of someone undoing it, breaking the spell if you will"

Mahad continued without a pause "Because death curses are powerful black magic, there is nearly always the risk of every spell they've ever cast being undone if this one is broken. Using the gambling metaphor, if you lose badly because of your high risk, nearly everything goes. If Vivian was alive, she'd be powerless or extremely weak, possibly even dead if the curse put her in power/life-force dept"

Joey blinked "So… because Yugi's curse was broken, our curses also broke too?"

Chaos shrugged. "Basically, though it's more subtle than that, you probably won't understand fully as you've never used magic" the three boys nodded respectively. Chaos smirked suddenly "Think of it this way. Spells are like chain links, simple ones are easy to break, so they're the weakest links. If you've got the power to break the strongest link, as Yugi's curse was, then the rest will be breakable too. And so the entire chain breaks with the strongest one"

Isis snorted "Which is why only the desperate go for the black arts, it's dangerous and evil, only those with nothing to lose go that far, or they're just insane" she added, making her family laugh slightly.

Ryou smiled "I get it. So, Prince Yami? How did you break the curse?"

Yami frowned as he thought of what he had done. "I'm not sure, I just… I was so upset that he was gone. I had to see him and hold him one more time before…" he trailed off and held Yugi's sleeping form a little more securely to remind him that he was here, and alive.

Silent jumped up and ran to his feet, holding a notepad, to take notes on his story. Everyone chuckled at her antics; she hadn't acted this way since Yugi had fallen into his enchanted sleep. Chaos nodded at her "You should tell us exactly what you did, maybe the trigger will become clear" he suggested.

Yami nodded, Silent scribbled something though Yami had yet to talk. Yugi nuzzled Yami in his sleep and Yami paused for another minute to squeeze his body in a hug comfortingly. "Well, I couldn't sleep upstairs, because I was too upset that Yugi was gone" he started easily. "I went down into the gardens to see him, I wanted to say goodbye. I spoke to him, I told him how much I missed him, how sorry I was that I wasn't there for him" even now Yami still felt bad for being absent.

Silent scribbled again, concentrating so hard her lip was stuck out of the corner of her mouth.

"I took the coffin lid off to see him properly, I held his hand and found my ring" he ran a hand over the ring with a smile, Yugi had remembered him! "And I … I kissed him" he admitted, blushing a little. "When I turned to say goodbye, he woke up and called after me"

Dark thought with a wry smile for a moment "Detective Silent? What is your conclusion?"

Silent held up her notebook with an impish grin. A sketch of a bunny instead of any notes on the paper, the adults sighed with a few chuckles, Chaos face palmed, Girl and Mana laughed. Silent looked at her page in confusion before turning it around to the right page. This one had a drawing of lips.

Dark nodded "That's more like it" he praised slightly. He looked at the prince and his friends "I believe that the curse could only be broken by a kiss from a lover, something the rest of us are not, because we did the same things as you even the kiss, though not on the lips" he added with a thought.

Chaos nodded "Yes. So in short, only you had the power to break the spell, it's a good thing you stopped by"

Yami blinked in surprise "How could I stay away? I had to find him and make sure he was alright" he held Yugi protectively. Chaos raised an eyebrow but nodded in approval.

Isis chuckled and stood up "Come on, let's get some more sleep, we can see him again in the morning"

* * *

Yami tucked Yugi in next to him, with Isis saying he'd better keep all his funny business to himself, thus leading to the short explanation that Yugi had been adopted into the family. That scared Yami a little, if he upset Yugi in any way he'd have Seven _angry_ Magicians knocking on his door! But besides that, it also offered big opportunities for combining the magical world with the normal world.

Yami tucked Yugi into bed next to him, feeling him cuddle back into his chest though he was sound asleep and recovering fast form his curse. Yami ran a hand over his hair and kissed his cheek "Sleep my love, I'll see you in the morning" he promised softly.

* * *

Yugi's eyes fluttered open slowly, he stretched leisurely like a cat being stroked wake, and nearly purring as warm hands smoothed his back and shoulder. Yugi looked upwards with heavy eyes and saw a handsome face with a warm smile.

The person holding him chuckled "Good morning" he whispered softly.

Yugi hummed slightly and closed his eyes again, he was too tired to be awake…

The person chuckled again and kissed his forehead "Yugi"

Yugi's eyes shot open and he sat up. He stared at the man who had been sleeping beside him and blinked again. "It wasn't a dream" he gasped, seeing his handsome prince beside him.

Yami smiled and sat up to curl his arms around Yugi "No, you're back with me, at last" he sighed and chuckled again as Yugi blushed.

"Er… d-did you sleep with me?" he asked softly. Yami burst out laughing, Yugi blushed some more, and glared. "Stop it!" he whined.

Yami did and shook his head "Not in that sense, I slept _beside_ you, there wasn't enough beds, all your friends slept in their lover's rooms too" he pointed out.

Yugi nodded slowly then gasped "They turned back!"

Yami agreed with a smile "When I broke your curse, they all turned back to humans, though Seto liked Joey as a puppy, he hardly stopped staring at him" he laughed at the memory.

Yugi smiled and held Yami's hand "I'm so happy you're here" he whispered.

Yami leaned in so their foreheads were touching "Me too. When I heard you were missing I rode out immediately to find you. Will you come home with me?" he asked, hesitating as Yugi had a family here now.

Yugi hesitated "But… what about Queen Vivian?"

Yami blinked, remembering that Yugi had been in an enchanted sleep for so long he wouldn't have knowledge of recent events. Yami took hold of both of Yugi's shoulders "She's dead, Yugi"

Yugi gasped, a hand went over his mouth in shock. Yami winced "On the day you fell into the enchanted sleep she died, apparently your family chased her into a rockslide" he summarised.

Yugi lowered his eyes to his lap, not sure what to feel. He was so intensely relieved that he wouldn't have to be put under her tortures again, or her cruel stare, but she had _died_. And she was technically family… _wait_. "H-how long was I asleep?" he whispered.

"Six months" Yami replied.

Yugi squeaked in alarm! That was a long time! The world could have changed while he slept! His kingdom was left without a ruler for so long! "My Kingdom!" he gasped, thinking and fearing that it was now in ruins because he had been absent and Vivian had died.

Yami soothed him with a kiss to his forehead "Your Kingdom is fine, Yugi. The counsel has been running it. We received your ambassador a few weeks ago, asking if we had heard anything from you. I promised them that I'd find you, and now I have"

Yugi sighed in relief, before stretching and sitting up. Yami followed and pulled on his daytime clothes while Yugi changed behind him. Yami waited until Yugi was dressed before turning and holding him. "Yugi? Will you come home with me? Will you stay with me?" he asked softly into his shoulder, his head pressed there with the fear of rejection.

Yugi leaned back into him. "What about my family?" he asked softly.

Yami squeezed his waist "They can come with us, my Father and I would be happy to have them live in the Palace with us…" Yami trailed off with a sigh, seeing how flawed his idea was. "Or you… you could live here with them"

Yugi gasped.

Yami refused to let him turn around as his eyes were stinging a dangerous amount. He pressed his forehead into Yugi's shoulder a little more. "You can stay with them, I'll visit whenever I can…" Yami felt his heart ache, giving Yugi up hurt so much.

Yugi felt Yami's uneven breaths and gentle turned to Yami and raised his head with both hands. Yugi gasped when he saw Yami's watery eyes. "Yami… but what about you? You'll be sad" he whispered.

Yami nodded reluctantly before covering Yugi's hands with his own "But I want you to be happy" he said.

Yugi thought about it. He couldn't be happy anywhere knowing that Yami was sad, and here he'd soon be rather lonely as his newly human friends would most likely return with their lovers, they had no ties to this place anymore. His family would love him, but he had other responsibilities…

Yugi looked at Yami and said "What about my Kingdom? I can't stay here if they're waiting for me" he pointed out.

Yami nodded slowly and said "I… may have an idea" he said with a happy yet nervous glint in his eyes, Yugi tilted his head adorably. Yami smiled and kissed Yugi's hand, the one with his ring glittering on it "Yugi? Will you marry me? Combine our kingdoms and live happily together with me?" he asked, his heart about to burst from his chest and yet at the same time, about to plummet through the ground.

Yugi gasped, and didn't think twice about it. He flung his arms around Yami and half cried, half laughed "Yes, yes!" Yami sagged in relief and picked Yugi up as he returned the hug, spinning around and laughing like fools until their lips met in several loving kisses.

The door suddenly flung open. Yami and Yugi turned to see everyone smiling through the doorway at them and, though blushes appeared on their faces, they smiled back. Yugi raised his hand and said "We're getting married…"

Mana, Girl and even Silent all screamed and ran in shouting at the tops of their voices about how great it all was, Silent just bounced around and off the walls and ceiling instead of shouting. Isis rushed in and gave Yugi a hug and kissed him all along his forehead and cheeks "My little boy" she laughed out.

Yugi's friends crowded around Yugi, and Yami's did the same to him, all offering their congratulations. Mahad clapped Yugi on the shoulder before moving to have a word with Yami about taking care of him. Dark lifted Yugi into his arms and squeezed tightly, Yugi let out a strangled noise at being squeezed but enjoyed the open affection nonetheless "Ah, gods I'm cracking up!" Dark said thickly.

Chaos rolled his eyes and stood in the corner. He locked eyes with Yami at one point and said in his mind, _Take care of him, or you'll deal with me, young man._ Yami tensed but nodded "Yes, sir" he said aloud, not sure how to mind talk.

Chaos nodded once and went back to his distant scowling, though it lightened whenever he saw one of his family members smiling like the world was perfect. Yugi managed to stand before him at one point and Chaos put a hand on his shoulder. The simple act meant a lot. Yugi hugged him before being rushed downstairs to be given breakfast and to catch up with his family.

Silent leaned on Chaos' legs and smiled. _Yugi'll be fine now, right?_ She asked Chaos worriedly.

Chaos grunted, and only Silent heard what he said. _Of course, who do you think's watching over him?_

Silent beamed and rushed off to join in with the others. Chaos was reminded of the first time she spoke to him.

* * *

_A white haired girl, barely older than a toddler, sat small, dirty and dejected on a stool in his study. Chaos had just finished rechecking her injuries, thought Isis had repaired her magnificently, he needed to know himself that the little girl would be alright. He nodded to himself as her healing wounds appeared fast on the mend._

_He stood up and looked at her. "Do you have a name?" he asked her._

_The girl shook her head._

_Chaos frowned "Where did you come from?"_

_The girl shrugged, looking at the floor, at her ankles that had clearly been in shackles most of her life._

_The magician bent down and tilted her chin up. "Do you speak?" he asked her gently, though he'd readily deny it if anyone overheard him._

_The girl nodded hesitantly and opened her mouth "_Yes…_" though she cringed in pain and tears appeared in her eyes, she held her throat and winced. Her voice was raspy, pained and barely audible, a breathy, rusty whisper at best. Clearly talking cost her much pain._

_Chaos gently pried open her mouth, Isis had found nothing wrong with her throat and voice, but obviously something had been missed. "Why can't you talk?"_

_The girl fiddled with her hands and made a gesture of someone pouring something down her throat. Chao's blood boiled. He's heard of the cruel treatments of slaves before, but he never thought anyone was evil enough to do it to a child. He suddenly didn't feel so bad for burning the traders alive…_

_Chaos didn't really think of his next action until he'd done it. He touched her throat and transferred her voice to her thoughts, she was now and forever a permanent mute, but she would be able to talk. Later he realised that doing such a thing to an undeveloped brain would affect a child so young, she developed magical and metal powers for one…_

_"Speak" he commanded._

_Silent opened her mouth and spoke, but no sound appeared but inside their heads._ I cannot-_ she looked alarmed when her voice sounded without help of her throat._ How can I speak, but not speak? _She asked, slightly alarmed, without moving her lips._

_Chaos patted her on the back. "I've given you a voice. You can talk to people through your thoughts"_

Anyone?

_Chaos smirked a little. _Anyone you want. _He replied in kind to her new way of speaking._ You'll need practice talking with none magic folk though.

_The girl smiled. _Thank you mister!

_Chaos patted her back. _You're welcome Silent.

Silent?

_The tall man nodded. _Yes, that is your name, Silent._ The girl beamed and began jumping around like crazy before running out of the study to the others. Yet for some reason she never spoke to them with her mind… only Chaos._

* * *

The man shook his head with a rare fond smile, and followed his family downstairs.

* * *

Yugi returned to his Kingdom with Yami, leaving Seto and the others to return to their home and inform the Pharaoh about recent events, and the counsel was delighted to hear of Yugi's engagement, even more so than his healthy, happy return.

Yugi took control of his Kingdom and, with Yami and the counsel's help, soon began to rule like the King he always wished he could be for his Father. Eventually he ventured into Vivian's old rooms and found her mirror, and her witchcraft tools in the basement. He wasn't sure what to do with them, so packaged it all up and sent it off to the only people he knew of that would know what to do with it. His family.

Chaos had the witchcraft destroyed and kept the mirror, saying it would be useful. The Komodo dragon was going to be cast out into the forest, but Silent managed to tame it and insisted on keeping it as her pet. Much to Chaos' grief and annoyance.

Yami, had to return to his Kingdom to arrange things with his family and his people, not to mention surrounding Kingdoms, because they'd be combining they'd have to have a permanent path linking them together so that they'd be one. The only path that was logical was the Enchanted Forest, which also included Yugi's extended family, so it was perfect. After lots of negotiating, the surrounding Kingdoms agreed to this and soon all the ambassadors were invited to witness Yami and Yugi's marriage.

Yugi bit his lips and fiddled with his hands, they were getting married at the centre point of their meeting Kingdoms, the enchanted forest. Lots of tents had been set up to house the guests, large ones for important guests while servants got smaller. Yugi was sitting in the cottage, fiddling with his hands and trying not to hyperventilate.

Girl, Mana, and Silent had just finished preparing for being bridesmaids while Ryou, Joey and Malik were trying to get Yugi ready. Trying being the key word as Yugi's nerves made him fidget and tremble.

* * *

Malik groaned and slapped Yugi's arm "Stop moving! How are we meant to make you suitable for your man if you keep fidgeting?" he ranted, applying kohl to Yugi's eyes.

Yugi hesitated before sighing. "I'm sorry, I just- I'm so nervous!" he squeaked out.

Ryou laced up Yugi's shoes and tilted his head "Why?"

Since Yugi had woken Joey, Ryou and Malik had been freed from their servant status so that they'd be able to marry their lovers and be free.

Ryou lived with Bakura, Bakura wasn't as rich as the others, his family had been tradesmen, so they owned several shops and trade lines. Ryou often worked in a tailors shop, having been raised a servant, fancy embroidery wasn't very difficult to learn. Ryou also helped out in their leather stores, making boots and saddles. Bakura insisted he didn't have to work, and Ryou insisted twice as hard that he wanted to help Bakura. Ryou won in the end.

Malik started off living with Marik in the Palace, he was unused to being waited on and so quickly became uncomfortable and bored. Marik saw this happening and so moved into a smaller house nearby with only a cook and two maids. Malik was a lot more comfortable and often stopped by Ryou's shops to help out when Marik was working at the Palace. But, on occasion, Marik too Malik with him and they caused their normal chaos in the halls.

Seto and Joey lived in the Palace, Joey amused himself by training with the hunting hounds, having once been a dog literally, he knew how to bring out the best in them. People often called him childish as he'd play as dogs played, causing Seto's nickname to stick. Soon Joey's hounds were the best in the land and people would pay a lot of money to have him train or to buy one of his pack. Joey was reluctant to part with his animal friends, but never objected to training another.

All in all, the three were happy, they wrote to Yugi often as their reading and writing had improved thanks to a few spells by the girls when they visited. Yugi tried to visit as often as he could, and his friends in turn visited as much as they could as well. When Yugi's wedding invitation appeared, they at once dropped what they were doing to see him.

Yugi shook his head at Ryou's question and began biting his nails. "What if I make a fool of myself? What if I fall or forget my lines or-"

Joey flicked his ear "Stop it. You'll be fine. Yami's going to be waiting for you, and you'll have_ nothing_ to worry about as soon as he kisses ya" Yugi rubbed his ear and breathed, though he was still very tense.

Isis peeked through the door "Ready?"

Ryou giggled "Yugi's got the 'before wedding jitters'" he explained. Yugi bit his lip and offered a sheepish smile.

Isis didn't laugh. She just reached over to hug him "I felt the same on my wedding day… but Mahad was worth it, and I'd do it all again for the wonderful man" she said as she let him go. Yugi blinked. Isis chuckled "You look beautiful, Yugi" she said after a moment.

Yugi had traditional white kimono on with sandals and his eyes outlined in kohl to match Yami's. Yugi blushed and it made him look lovelier. Ryou and Malik nodded when he glanced at them, and Joey shot him a thumbs up.

Yugi relaxed and smiled "Thanks Mum"

Isis nodded, before letting out a little wail "My big, brave boy all grown up and getting married!" she sloppily kissed each cheek.

"Mum!" Yugi whined.

Isis winked cheekily and ushered the boys out. "Come on, Girl and Mana and Silent have been waiting for you" she said. The girls wore blue kimonos with lilies patterned onto them and they each help a bouquet of white roses.

Girl and Mana rushed up to Yugi and began chattering like birds "Oh my god! You look amazing!"

"He's such a lucky guy!"

Silent smiled and handed Yugi his bouquet while leaning up to kiss his cheek. Yugi smiled "Thanks Silent" and kissed her cheek back. Silent silently squealed and jumped six feet in the air.

Ryou, Joey and Malik took their places and Mahad appeared at Yugi's side. "Ready?" he asked his adopted son.

Yugi breathed and whimpered "No…"

The magician's laughed and soon their march was heard. Mahad put Yugi's hand on his arm to lead him down the aisle in place of his real Father. Mahad had secretly crossed into the spirit world and asked Yugi's parents for this permission. They had, of course, granted it.

As the light touched Yugi's face the crowds of people gasped in awe, the boy was an angel…

Yugi blushed heavily, and hesitantly looked up at Yami. He gasped.

Yami was staring at him as if he was the most precious thing in all creation, such clear adoration in his eyes. He wore black trousers, a white shirt that showed off a little chest and a black cape with a red underside. Yugi's breath caught and he suddenly felt all his fears fall far away…

Yugi beamed at Yami and the man smiled broadly back. Mahad placed Yugi's hand into Yami's and stood to one side, the bridesmaids followed neatly in line with him. Each one was so well behaved and happy that it was perfect.

The glade where Yugi had been under enchantment was where they were tying the knot, the altar that had once been Yugi's dais was now where they'd speak their vows. The glade couldn't' have been more beautiful. It was in the full bloom of springs end and had the warmth of the summer.

Yami squeezed Yugi's hand and they shared a dreamy smile for a minute before. The priest ordered their vows. "Do you, Prince Yami, take Yugi Moto, extended relative of the Magician's order, to be your husband for as long as you both shall live?"

Yami smiled "And for much longer" he vowed in a deep, rich voice, making many girls swoon and Yugi nearly went with them.

The priest chuckled before repeating the line to Yugi. "Do you, King Yugi, take Yami Sennen, future guardian of the shadows to be your husband for as long as you both shall live?"

Yugi gazed into Yami's eyes "I do, forever" he returned shyly.

"I pronounce you husbands for life, you may kiss" the priest granted. Yami pulled Yugi into a deep kiss, Yugi throwing bouquet and all around his neck to kiss back.

Dark smiled from the side and dabbed at his eyes with a drenched hankie. Girl giggled "Aww Dad…" Dark shrugged and quickly zapped Yami and Yugi's left hands, making their rings appear.

Yugi and Yami parted, foreheads touching and smiling like love struck fools, lightly swaying on the spot. Yugi grasped Yami's hand and together they ran down the aisle to their carriage, courtesy of Mahad and the girls.

The crowds cheered and clapped, a few disappointed girls cried, as the two newlyweds ran to their ticket to their honeymoon. The Pharaoh chuckled as his son raced to 'freedom' he was tempted to shout out some embarrassing advice, but quickly decided against it as it may make Yugi's limp a bit more sore in the morning.

Yugi paused by the carriage and threw his flowers over his head. The girls all reached up screaming, but a little blur of white got there first.

Silent grabbed the flowers as she jumped in her gravity defying way and landed on her bum in the grass, beaming happily, not fully understanding why so many people were glaring at her, she didn't care either. She waved them at Yugi, who was laughing helplessly at her eagerness.

Chaos raised an eyebrow. Isis was nearest and she heard him say "If any boy tries to hit on her, he'll have to face me" Isis merely rolled her eyes and waved.

Ryou, Joey and Malik waved form the arms of their lovers as Yami urged the wooden horses to move. Ryou shouted "Come back soon!"

Joey howled "What did I tell you Yugi?"

Malik smirked "Remember to use protection!" Marik burst out laughing.

Seto rolled his eyes and simply waved.

Bakura snorted "Mature… see you soon Princey!" he teased.

Yami chuckled and waved over his shoulder, speeding up as they continued down the path. They trotted off into the forest, vanishing into the gloom and away from the cheers of the crowd that followed them.

Yugi sighed and leaned into Yami's side, Yami at once moved an arm around him to hold him closer. Yugi smiled "So… what now?" he asked.

Yami smirked and stole another kiss before saying "Now? I don't know" he admitted, the light of the edge of the forest showing in the distance. "Why not start our 'forever'?" he offered.

Yugi smiled, blushed and cuddled closer.

"I like the sound of that" he admitted softly…

* * *

** Please tell me what you think of this story overall, give me ideas of what you like for example;**

**Humor, Twists, Description, Storyline (though I can't take credit for all of it you know!), Replying to reviews, ect...**

**Amme: and that's the end. *cries* I'm going to miss this so much! I miss all my lovely stories!**

**Yugi: Next coming up is a team effort story with the Winged Sapphire Wolf "See Through The Dark". Keep an eye out for that appearing soon.**

**Yami: Also coming up is another Dinsey Crossover. "Yugioh Mulan" But, just to warn you, it won't be as you expect, Amme's going to try something a little different with this story... NO SPOILERS!**

**Ryou: Just so you aren't too sad about this one ending, remember there's nearly always another work in progress story. ****And finally there will be a oneshot dedicated to her recent performance, as well as finishing off "Dear Yami".**

**Yugi: busy girl.**

**Amme: that's how I like it! Please review! Bye!**


End file.
